Herbie's Drive Through Nerima
by Digifan316
Summary: Complete! Sorry for the late update. Had to work some things out. Ranma gets a car. A 1960's VW Bug, white, red, white, and blue stripes with the number 53 on the front, back, and sides. Taking place after the 1997 movie, The Love Bug is in Nermia.
1. A new arrival

() Translations of Herbie's horn unless otherwise noted, or just to announce his presence, which will be the standard BEEP BEEP.

NOTE: When Ranma is Ranko for his mom, and Genma is Mr. Panda, I will call them such.

NOTE 2: In this fic, Nodoka has a driver's license (Won't write about it because its not that important a story), as well as the NWC (Got theirs' sometime after the end of the anime/manga, again, won't go into the details… ok, so I have writer's block about that, so sue me), save for Ryoga because he's a wanderer.

NOTE 3: In this AU, the NWC know about Ranma's seppuku contract (Except the Kunos for obvious reasons), which has yet to be absolved, so when Ranma is Ranko, they're careful around Nodoka not to slip. Also, I took the driving scene from Herbie Rides Again, one of Disney's best movies.

"Ranko, Mr. Panda? Mrs. Saotome is here." Kasumi yelled knowing what Ranma was in for should Nodoka find out about his curse. At first, Ranma was wondering why Kasumi called him Ranko, but then it hit him…

SPLASH

…just as Genma threw him into the pond as he jumped in too. Just in time, because Nodoka just walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, Ranko, and Mr. Panda. I'm glad you two are here." Nodoka said.

"Oh, Auntie Saotome!" Ranko said. "I missed you auntie!"

'How do you do Mrs. Saotome?' Mr. Panda's sign read.

"Just fine." She replied. "I have something to show you all. Would you please get Soun and the others?"

"No problem Auntie." Ranko replied.

A short time later, Soun, Akane, Ranko, Mr. Panda, Nabiki, and Kasumi were staring at what Nodoka wanted to show them.

"It's a car." Ranko stated.

"That's not just any car." Nabiki said. "It's an old style VW Beetle." The gang then looked the car over. It was a white 60's beetle, with red, blue, and white stripes, a grey roof, and the number 53 on the hood, front trunk, and side doors.

"Yep. A friend of mine in America wants me to take care of it while his friend is on a honeymoon and he's in Europe for an art show." Nodoka said. "He's a bit eccentric though."

"How so?" Soun asked.

"Well, he takes parts from junked cars and turns them into statues…" Nodoka said.

"So?" Ranko asked. "Doesn't sound that weird to me."

"…or uses the auto theme for modern art, like using this car and having the words 'Car Sick' in lights on it." Nodoka said, causing everyone to face fault. "Anyway, he said something very peculiar. He said the reason he wanted me to take care of the car for awhile is because 'Herbie wanted to see Japan.'"

"Who's Herbie?" Akane asked.

"He told me this little car is named Herbie." Nodoka said.

"How did you meet this guy?" Ranko asked.

"Well, I was a transfer student and he and I became good friends in High School." Nodoka replied. "We try to e-mail each other from time to time. Anyway, I don't know how long, but I told him I would, and I thought I'd show you guys."

'That's a nice looking car.' Mr. Panda's sign read.

"No offence to your friend Auntie, but I don't see what the big deal is." Ranko said. "It looks like a normal car to me." Just then, a part of the Tendo's outside wall…

CRASH

…shattered as a certain lost boy showed up.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?!" Ryoga yelled.

"Oh, that must be Ryoga." Nodoka replied.

"You guys go ahead; I'll catch up in a minute." Ranko said. "I want to look at this car a little more."

"Ok, we'll see you in side." Kasumi said as the others left to greet Ryoga. Ranma just stood there shaking her head once they were out of eyesight.

"Great, just great, Pig-Boy showed up." Ranma said angrily. "Of all the rotten…" Ranma than sat on top of Herbie's trunk and was still angry. "Humph! Saying I ain't the honorable one… I ain't th' one usin' my form to seduce sleep with Akane."

(Cursed form?) Herbie beeped, causing Ranma to jump.

"Did you… but… Nah." Ranma said thinking she heard things. "Well, since you're a car and nobody's around, it's not like you're gonna tell anybody. Ya see, Ryoga vested these cursed springs called Jusinkyo and turns into a pig when splashed with cold water. Akane spotted his cursed form, named him P-Chan. Ryoga takes advantage of this to get close to Akane. He's seen her naked, slept in her bed… if he didn't make me swear on my honor to keep it a secret, I'd…"

"Ranko, we're going to show Ryoga the bug." Nabiki announced.

"Oh, goodie! I hope he likes it!" Ranko said putting on an act. If Herbie could sweat drop right now, he would. Ryoga proceeded to look the car over and didn't look that impressed as he stood in front of Herbie's trunk.

"No offense Mrs. Saotome, but I don't see anything that makes this car speci…"

WHAM

Ryoga didn't get to finish due to Herbie giving his jaw a trunk full.

(Pig-boy) Herbie beeped. Ranko did a double take.

'It did beep that first time.' She thought. 'Must be a malfunction or somethin'.'

"WHY YOU…" Ryoga said as he regained his bearings and was ready to use the breaking point when Nodoka, tightened her grip on the sword.

"Young man, you weren't going to destroy my friend's car, were you?" She said in an icy tone. Ryoga then got really nervous.

"Uh… no ma'am, not me, no." Ryoga said. Again, if Herbie could sweat drop, he would.

"Um… Auntie? I was wondering if Ranko and I can borrow the car." Akane said. "We have to go to Osaka for a school project."

"That's no problem." Nodoka replied. "Could one of you give me a ride then?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Ranma and Akane were ready to head to Osaka for their project. Or would been on time…

"I did better than you on the exam you macho jerk!"

"Well I did the driving better you uncute tom-boy!"

…if ether one didn't keep insisting on driving. Finally, Nabiki suggested Akane drove on the way to and Ranma on the way from. Agreeing, they finally got in Herbie, and Akane started the car and they drove off.

"Ok Herbie lets see what you can do." Akane said while smiling.

"Don't tell me you believe what my mom heard from that guy." Ranma said.

"Oh come on Ranma, I'm just having some fun." Akane said when she stuck her tong out at him.

"Eyes on the road tom-boy." Ranma said, as Akane quickly moved her head back to watch the road. "Besides, let's not take that story seriously, this is just a plain little car. Ok, maybe this is a little on the unattractive side…"

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH

"WHOA!"

Taking offence, Herbie put it into high gear and did a wheelie and drove at full speed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO RANMA?!" Akane said both scared and angry.

"ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE BEHIND THE WHEEL!" Ranma said in his defense. "STOP YOU STUPID…" But he didn't get to finish for he saw two cars crossing traffic, which Herbie dodged….

HONK HONK

…and the other drivers let them knew what they thought.

"MAYBE IF YOU TOLD HERBIE YOU'RE STORRY!" Akane said.

"ALRIGHT! HERBIE, I'M SORRY!"

SKREECH

Accepting Ranma's apology, Herbie stopped, leaving a very shocked pair of Furikan High students.

"Well… if I didn't believe what that guy told your mom, I do now." Akane said.

"Very funny Akane." Ranma said. "Nice joke, ha, ha, ha."

"What, you think I did all of that?!" Akane asked. "How can this car do all of that?!"

"You're in Nerma and you had to ask?" Ranma said. "Besides, I'm sure Nabiki helped you." This made Akane angry.

"Tell you what you pervert, you can drive!" Akane said as she opened the door.

"Fine!" Ranma replied as he opened his door. Both got out and exchanged sides, shut the doors, and Ranma started the car as they drove off. "See, I told you. This is just a stupid little…"

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH

…second verse, same as the first as Herbie did another wheelie at full speed.

"Gah! Ok, this is not a joke! This is not a joke!" Ranma said.

"I told you Ranma. Now you're on your own." Akane said.


	2. Herbe Vs Ryoga

Shortly after completing their project, Herbie opened his doors for Ranma and Akane. Akane got in the passenger side while Ranma got in on the driver's side.

"Thanks Herbie." Akane said.

"Yeah, thanks." Ranma said.

"So, Ranma, still think I was joking?" Akane said smiling.

"Ok, ok! I believe already!" Ranma said slightly annoyed as they got in and drove off. "The question is how the others will take it."

"Especially your mom." Akane said. "After all, Herbie is staying with her."

(It'll be fine.) Herbie beeped.

"Are you sure about that?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah. We have no idea… HEY! We understood him!" Akane realized at the same time Ranma did.

(It's been known to happen.) Herbie replied as they drove by a park with a pair of fountains. (Now, I have my own questions for you Ranma.)

"Oh? Like what?" Ranma replied.

(For starters, weren't you a…) Herbie didn't get a chance to finish because they heard a familiar out-cry.

"WHERE AM I NOW?!"

"Oh, Ryoga!" Akane replied happily.

"Oh great." Ranma huffed.

SKREEEEEEEECH

Herbie came to an abrupt stop as he went into full reverse, turned around, and drove towards the location, the fountain.

"HERBIE, WHAT ARE YOU…?!" Both Akane and Ranma yelled when they stopped right in front of one fountain and a certain lost boy.

"YOU?!" Ryoga shouted when he saw the car. He then saw who was in it. "Ranma? AKANE?!"

(Pig-boy.) Herbie beeped angrily. He then edged Ryoga to the fountain.

'Crud! Ranma's trying to get my secret out!' Ryoga thought. 'I knew he had no honor!'

"Herbie, cut it out!" Ranma shouted while trying to set the gear into reverse.

"Yes, stop!" Akane said. Herbie than proceeded to stop, but Ryoga remembered what happened the first time he ran into the little car. Sure enough, Herbie popped his hood, but Ryoga jumped right over him and landed right behind him.

'Ha! I outsmarted you this time Ra…' Ryoga was interrupted…

WHACK

…when Herbie opened his back hood…

SPLASH

…causing Ryoga to crash into the other fountain…

"Bwee?"

"You… little… PERVERT!"

…right in front of a watching Akane. Herbie than open his door quickly, so she could get out and pound some bacon.

(Uh-oh.) Herbie beeped.

"You got that right." Ranma replied.

"BWEE! BWEE! (I CAN EXPLAIN! I CAN EXPLAIN!") Ryoga desperately tried to get out.

"All those times I let you sleep with me, you saw me undress, all those times you shook your head no… when… I asked if… Ranma lo… YOU NO GOOD LYING HONORLESS PERVERT!" Akane yelled as she was to get out her biggest mallet yet, but hit the pavement as Ryoga ran to the nearest sauna. He then forcibly grabbed Akane. The look in his eyes was that of a man who had just snapped under pressure.

"NO! I HAVE HONOR! I HAVE MORE HONOR THAN RAMNA! I SHOWED UP FOR THE DUEL, I HAVE NEVER LIED TO…" Ryoga said. Sensing the situation would get ugly, Ranma got out of Herbie and race towards the two.

"BULLSHIT!" Akane said. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T SHOW UP, YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY LOVE FOR ANIMALS TO SLEEP WITH ME, YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR FORM…" Thinking he had away out, Ryoga had an idea.

"HE DIDN'T ETHER!" Ryoga confidently said.

"You made me Pig-Boy." Ranma stated. "You made me swear on my honor."

"YOU STUPID BANDANA WEARING PIG! TO THINK I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND AND HAD HONOR!" Akane thought. Again, Ryoga snapped. As Akane tried to mallet him, Ryoga grabbed it and tightened his grip on Akane.

"NO! I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE MENT TO BE TOGETHER!" Ryoga tries to force a kiss, or more, out of Akane when Ranma tries to stop him…

BONK

…but to no avail as Ryoga uses the mallet he took from Akane.

"LET ME GO YOU PERVERT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Akane shouted.

"NO! IT'S RANMA THAT'S HURTING YOU! IT'S HIS FAULT! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" Ryoga said sounding like a man possessed. Herbie had had enough and started his engine.

"LET ME GO YOU…" Akane started to yell, but was cut off when a deranged Ryoga slapped her across the face so hard, she was knocked out.

VRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Having enough, Herbie goes after him. At least having enough common sense not to fight a car, Ryoga ran like hell all over the park. But it was no use, no matter how fast he ran, Herbie drove faster.

'This isn't possible!' Ryoga thought. 'This car can't drive by itself let alone this fast!' Just then, there was a loud sound of police sirens as cops pulled over just as Herbie came to an abrupt stop.

"We got a call about a kid in a bandana about to rape a woman." The cop emerging from the police car.

"WHAT?! NO, I…" Ryoga then thought about what he was about to do. He tried to blame Ranma for it, but a part of him knew he couldn't. "I… I… I… AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! SEE! SEE! THE CAR! THE CAR AND RANMA SET ALL OF THIS UP!"

"The car?" The officer asked as his partner emerged from the car. "It looks like a normal 60's Bug to me."

"WHAT?! NO! IT DROVE BY ITSELF! IT CHASED ME! IT MADE ME TURN INTO A PIG AND RANMA WAS BEHIND THE WHEEL!" Ryoga pleaded to the cop, who looked at him as if he was nuts. "HE'LL TELL YOU! HE…" But when Ryoga looked, he saw Ranma trying to wake up Akane. "SEE! SEE! IT'S HIS FAULT THAT SHE'S UNCONCIOUS!"

"What?! It was him officers! The one in the bandana." One woman yelled.

"Yeah, he's the one that did it." One man yelled. Just then, it hit Ryoga.

"THE PEOPLE! THEY SAW IT! THEY SAW THE CAR CHASE ME!" Ryoga said, looking even more deranged.

"I didn't see anything." One person said.

"Don't look at me. You're nuts." The other said.

"But… but…" Ryoga said.

"Let's go son." The officer said. He tried arresting Ryoga, but he escaped.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING! I'M NOT THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE IN JAIL, RANMA…"

WHAM

…knocked Pig-Boy out just as Akane came to.

"Thank you son." The officer told Ranma as his partner went to check on Akane.

"Ms? Are you alright?" The other officer asked.

"Oh, my head." Akane said. "Yeah, I'm fine. What will happen to…"

"He'll be prosecuted and sent off to jail." The officer replied.

"Good." Akane said. "Pervert deserves it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending an hour a the police station, Ranma, Akane, and Herbie were heading back to the Saotomae House to drop the car off and hopefully leave before Ranma got spotted as Ranma.

(Ok, now can I ask you guys something?) Herbie beeped.

"Sure." Akane said.

"What do ya wanna know?" Ranma asked.

(Weren't you a girl?) Herbie asked Ranma. Naturally, Akane and Ranma were a little bewildered at the question. (And that bald guy with the glasses? Wasn't there a panda with a sign where he stood?) Again, they were bewildered at the question.

"Uh… yeah, I was and so was he." Ranma said. "Remember the cursed springs I told you about?"

(Jusenkyo?) Herbie replied. Ranma nodded.

"Well, Pops heard that it was a training ground in China." Ranma said. "When we got there, he wanted to fight right away so we did. Thing is, he couldn't read Chinese and we didn't listen to the guide. I knocked him into the spring of drowned panda and I got so distracted by the change, he knocked me into the spring of drowned girl."

(That explains it.) Herbie beeped. (Hey! Isn't your mom looking for you?) Ranma then panicked.

"Uh… yeah… about that…" Ranma said sounding nervous.

"How did you know?" Akane asked.

(I over heard her talking to Roddy, my friend that knows your mom and asked her to take care of me.) Herbie beeped. (Hold on guys!)

SKRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCHHHHHH

"HERBIE! NO! WAIT!" Both Ranma and Akane yelled.

Unfortunately, it was to no avail as he zoomed to the Saotomae house a mile away.


	3. Mother and Son reunited

**SKREEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCHHHHH**

(SHE WANTS TO DO WHAT?!) Herbie beeped after stopping and hearing what Nodoka would do to Ranma. (Nah. She never mentioned that to…)

"I remember her telling me she did to a former friend." Ranma interrupted. "Let's just say there's a reason she's a former friend."

(And she didn't get the message?) Herbie replied, bewildered.

"Evidently not." Akane replied.

(Take no offense Ranma, but you're lucky you turned out the way you did.) Herbie beeped.

"I'm startin' to think that way." Ranma said.

(But I'm sure she won't do it.) Herbie replied. (She sounded like she loved you.)

"But when she was at my house once, she said she'd carry out the contract." Akane said.

(Uh-oh.) Herbie beeped. (Well, maybe if you went as you and went over the events and saved Jusenkyo for last?)

"Hmmmmmm… that might work." Ranma said. "Ok Herbie, lets do it."

(OK!) Herbie beeped as he drove his passengers to the Saotomae house, which was 6 blocks away

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hello? Anybody home?) Herbie beeped. Nodoka peeked out her window and saw the little car, Akane, and one other person she couldn't make out.

"Hello there. I'll be right down." Nodoka replied.

"Ok!" Akane yelled back when she peaked out the window. She then turned to a very nervous looking Ranma. "I'm sure it'll be fine Ranma. Herbie and I have faith in you."

(Relax. I'm sure it'll be fine.) Herbie beeped.

"You try to relax when a relative of yours has a suicide contract in one pocket and her sword ready to use." Ranma snapped back, causing an angry look from Akane. "Aw geez, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"It's ok." Akane replied. "I'll go out first Ranma, then you can and we'll tell your mom everything." Akane than held Ranma's hand. Herbie replied to that by beeping his best wolf whistle he could. "Don't get any ideas." Akane said.

(Who? Me?) Herbie beeped. Just then, Nodoka came out with her sword in hand as Akane went out her side.

"Hello Auntie." Akane said happily.

"Hello Akane." Nodoka said. "How was your trip?"

"Oh, it was fine. We got our project done." Akane said. "Um… Auntie… We have something to show you."

"That's my cue." Ranma said.

(Good luck.) Herbie beeped.

"Thanks." Ranma said as he opened the door.

"Why is Ranko honking the horn?" Nodoka asked, thinking Ranma is Ranko because Akane was blocking the view of the driver's side.

"Uh… about those, I'll get to the horn later, but about Ranko…" Akane said just as she heard Ranma's feet touch the ground. Akane then moved out of the way so Ranma can greet his mom.

"Uh… hi mom." Ranma said. Nodoka suddenly was over come with joy because right in front of her was the son she hasn't seen in a decade.

"R-Ranma?" Nodoka asked.

"Yeah." Ranma said smiling. "It's me." Nodoka than gave her son a hug that almost killed him.

"OH MY SON! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!" Nodoka said excitedly.

"Uh… about that…" Ranma said. "I have some things to tell you, but I better tell you this first. Ya see, pop heard and read about this training ground, Jusenkyo, and we went there for our training. Unfortunately, he ain't good in readin' Chinese, otherwise we would have known the springs were cursed."

"Cursed?" Nodoka asked.

"Yeah." Ranma replied, getting a bit nervous. "Whenever splashed with cold water, the curse gets activated. Pop fell into the spring of drowned panda, and I…" Just then, thunder was heard as a freak down pour occurred, turning Ranma into his female form. Just then the rain stops.

"Grrrrrrrrr… it never fails." Ranma said angrily. He then saw the icy cold stare of his mom. Not liking where this is going, Herbie got an idea as he backed up to get some driving room.

"So… you turn into a girl." Nodoka said in an icy tone. "You have lied to me all this time."

"Like you gave me much of a choice." Ranma said. "That damn contract…"

"Will be held up." Nodoka said. "If you can't tell your mom the truth, then you are not a man amongst men."

"WHAT?!" Ranma said, freaked.

"AUNTIE! NO!" Akane said as she was about to take the sword away from her. But then, they heard a noise.

(GANGWAY!) Herbie beeped as…

**VVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**

…he drove at a fast speed towards the trio. Ranma pushed the two girls out of the way, but the shock caused Nodoka to loose her sword. As it flew in the air, Herbie opened his trunk, causing the honor blade to land in it. He slammed it shut just as Nodoka got up.

"THE FAMILY BLADE!" Nodoka said. "GIVE ME THE BLADE BACK!" She was furious, yet also startled that a car was not only driving by itself, but taking the blade with him as he backed away from the Saotomae house.

(Gotta catch me first!) Herbie beeped just before he…

**SKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEECH**

…did a standing start wheelie at high speed. As soon as he landed, Nodoka ran after him, and was amazingly catching up.

"COME BACK HERE!" Nodoka yelled. Ranma and Akane looked at the scene and didn't know what to think.

"Well… now we know where part of your girl side's speed comes from." Akane said.

"Yeah…" Ranma replied, but then she remembered what was going on. "Akane, wait here!" She said as she was about to go.

"You're not going after them, are you?" Akane asked.

"Akane, if I don't, my and pop's heads won't be the only ones on the chopping block." Ranma said. "There might be an engine there as well, but don't worry. If Herbie is doing what I think, we'll all be back." He said as he roof hopped to follow the two.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nodoka was barley able to keep up with The Love Bug, but she saw him on the edge of a cliff, with the sound of crashing ocean waves coming from below. She then saw Herbie lift is back end and stand on his two front wheels on the edge of the cliff. She knew what would happen next.

"NO! NOT THE SWORD!" Nodoka yelled. But it was to no avail as Herbie opened the trunk, causing the blade to…

**CRASH**

**SPLASH**

…break on the rocks and the pieces to be lost to the waves below. Nodoka, in shock, fell to her knees. Herbie then put his backside down

"Why?" Nodoka asked. "HOW… HOW DID YOU… WHY DID YOU?!" Nodoka asked.

(Protecting a friend.) Herbie beeped.

"But… you have no driver… HOW?!" Nodoka said as she regained her bearings. Just then, she heard two feet land. It was Ranma, still a girl.

"Looks like what your friend said about Herbie is true." Ranma said. Nodoka just looked at him bewildered.

"How long have you…?" Nodoka asked.

"Yesterday. He kept honking his horn and gave Ryoga a trunk full in the jaw." Ranma replied. "But I didn't believe it until I called him ugly and stupid. The last one was while I was behind the wheel."

"Oh." Nodoka said with her face stained with tears over loosing the blade. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Hopping to talk to you." Ranma said. "I know I lied to you, but if you'll just hear me out…"

"No." Nodoka said. "You lied to me and that's that."

(That's that?) Herbie beeped.

"No, I refuse to believe that." Ranma said. Herbie then opened both doors. "Look, we're a good distance from home, so how about you ride and we talk?" Nodoka than looked around and did indeed see they were far from home.

"Very well. But I doubt you'll change my mind." She said as they got inside Herbie and drove off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hearing what her own son/daughter had gone through, Nodoka paled. She was shocked that even with the contract, Genma wasn't kept in line and nearly killed Ranma on more than one occasion. Not to mention getting him engaged at least to three women.

"So then there's you." Ranma said. "I had no idea if you were alive or dead and when I heard you were alive, I wanted to see you. But then pop told me about the contract and thus I had to be Ranko."

"The contract…" Nodoka sighed. Nodoka got out and right in front of her son/daughter, she tore it up. Herbie than rolled down his window and she tossed it out. "Thank you."

(No problem.) Herbie happily beeped.

"Mom? Wha…?" Ranma tried to ask, but was interrupted.

"When I originally had you two sign the contract, it was both to keep Genma in line and to make it my only link to you." Nodoka said. "But I missed you so much and was so desperate for you two to come home, that I started think that you would comeback to honor the contract. I started thinking about it so much that it started to affect me. I started taking it seriously and that's why…" It then dawned on her what she was about to do. "Oh Lord… what was I about to do?" She started to sob. Ranma then grabbed her shoulder, and looked right at her.

"It'll be ok, mom." She said. Nodoka than looked at her son/daughter, and saw that she had forgiven her. They then hugged and both of them smiled.

"Thank you, Ranma." Nodoka said. "And you too, Herbie."

(Glad to be of help.) Herbie joyfully beeped as they drove back to the Saotomae home.


	4. The Joke's on Genma! Nabiki meets Herbi...

It was sometime after Herbie drove Ranma, and Nodoka home that Akane got an idea to teach Genma a lesion, and get rid of one less free loader in the house. It was the perfect scheme and Genma will fold like a poker player with a bad hand.

(You guys sure this will work?) Herbie quietly beeped from outside the Tendo compound.

"If there is one thing pops is afraid of, it's that damn contract." Ranma replied. Ranma was still a girl, and in the traditional garb one wears to commit seppuku, as she needed to be for the plan to work.

"Besides, I think it would be best if I didn't see Genma anywhere in town for the next few weeks." Nodoka said. "My husband is not high on the love list right now."

"You know what to do Akane?" Ranma asked.

"Yep, I'm ready to go." Akane replied as they exited Herbie.

(Break a leg.) Herbie quietly beeped.

"Thanks." They all said in unison, right before sneaking into the dojo. Moments later, the "actors" got into position.

"Ready?" Ranma asked Akane.

"Ready." She replied with a smile.

In the Tendo home, all was peaceful and calm. Genma and Soun were playing Go, as usual. Kasumi was making dinner for when Ranma and Akane got back, and Nabiki was thinking of ways to cash in on Ranma's girl half again and make some more money. All was calm.

"AUNTIE! RANMA! NO! DON'T!"

At least until they heard Akane yell from the dojo. Hearing the auntie part, Genma immediately douses himself with cold water and follows everyone to the dojo to see a scared Akane, a sad looking Ranma with ceremonial garb on and a tanto in her hand, and Nodoka with what looked like her sword and seethe, but was actually another sword that was given to her from a family member.

"Akane?! Ranma?! What's going on?!" Soun said sounding scared.

"Oh daddy! Auntie found out about Ranma's and Genma's curses and wants them to honor the contract!" Akane sobbed, but was actually playing her part well unbeknownst to those watching.

"WHAT?!" Everyone, but Genma said in unison.

"Genma, I have brought a tanto and a robe for you too, so get down here now." Nodoka said in an icy tone.

'I'm just a cute little panda!' Genma's sign read, but he was still scared.

"Don't make me do this alone pops." Ranma nearly sobbed. Genma then really panicked and did what he did best.

"Oh my!" Kasumi said.

'I DON'T WANNA DIE!' He signed. Nodoka then splashed him with hot water.

"Husband, the contract." Nodoka said icily.

"But… but… but… I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Genma said. Nodoka than took the sword and put it against his throat.

"Then I suggest you leave the country on a training trip for several weeks, and if I ever see you again before I've calmed down, I will make sure the contract is held up." Nodoka said. Without hesitation, Genma ran up to his room, packed his things, and ran like a panda out of hell to wherever was far enough away from his very angry wife. Soun, Kasumi, and Nabiki just looked in aw, wondering what will happen next. What did happen…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

…was something none of them expected as the three "Actors" broke out in laughter.

"Boy, you two were great." Nodoka said.

"Did you see the look on his face when you approached him mom? Priceless." Ranma replied.

"And his reaction when you told him to leave was well worth it." Akane said trying to keep her laughter in. The rest of the Tendos were dumbfounded and didn't know what to think.

"Pardon me for asking, but just…" Kasumi said…

"…what the hell is going on?" …but was interrupted by Nabiki.

"Oh, I guess we better explain everything." Nodoka said. "If everyone would please meet us in the family room, we'll be there right after I give my son some hot water."

A few minutes later, Nodoka, Akane, and a male Ranma explained everything to the Tendo clan, and they still had a dumb founded look on their faces.

"Oh, so Herbie is that cute little car out there after all?" Kasumi asked. "My, must be a lot of fun having a car to help you with your errands."

"Oh please, like a car can be alive." Nabiki said.

"Oh? And a guy can't turn into a girl?" Ranma said with a bit of a sardonic tone.

'That I can handle. Inanimate objects coming to life, no." Nabiki stated.

"Now, Nabiki, I'm sure what they're saying is the truth." Soun replied. "After all, with all the things we've encountered, a living car isn't that far fetched."

"Father, please." Nabiki said.

"So you don't believe us?" Akane asked.

"Not one word." Nabiki plainly stated.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to introduce you all to Herbie again." Nodoka replied. A moment later, they were right outside the Tendo compound, where Herbie was parked.

"Guys, Herbie. Herbie, the Tendos." Ranma stated. Herbie didn't do anything. "Herbie? Oh come on, don't make us look crazy here."

"Well, ether way Ranma," Kasumi said, "It's a cute little car."

(Thank you.) Herbie beeped. Causing the Tendos to look a bit dumbfounded again. Then Nabiki laughed.

"Oh, I get it." She said. "You rigged this stupid thing to respond to voices."

"Uh… Nabiki, Herbie is very sensitive about that." Akane stated.

"Take it from us, you don't want to call him that." Ranma said. But then, Nabiki, still wanting a reasonable explanation, went inside Herbie and was trying to find the remote. "Uh… Akane," Ranma whispered, "didn't we lock the doors?"

"Uh-oh." Akane replied. Nabiki couldn't find anything in the driver's side, so she went to the passenger side…

SLAM

…when Herbie shut his door and locked it.

"What the…?" Nabiki said when she tried to open the door. "Ok, who shut the door?"

"Uh… sis, we've been on this side the whole time." Akane stated.

"WHAT?!" Nabiki said starting to sound a little freaked out. "Oh, I see, you rigged the doors of this ugly…"

SKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCHHHHHH

Much like when Ranma called Herbie stupid, Herbie did a wheelie and drove off with Nabiki inside at high speed.

"Well… if she wasn't a believer before, she will be now." Ranma stated.

"No kidding." Akane stated.

"NABIKI!" Soun stated.

"Calm down Mr. Tendo." Ranma said. "Herbie did the same thing when I called him stupid and unattractive. If Nabiki won't believe us, Herbie will get her to believe in him the hard way."

"Oh. Well, then I think maybe we should hold off dinner until they get back." Soun stated.

Sometime later, Herbie drove back to the Tendo compound and opened the door for a bewildered Nabiki. And to welcome her back was Nodoka.

"Well?" Nodoka asked.

I believe! I believe!" Nabiki said. After a ride like that, it was understood able that the ice queen persona would be absent for a bit. "And I'm sorry." Nabiki told Herbie.

(Apology accepted.) Herbie happily beeped. (Good night Nabiki, Mrs. Saotome.)

"Night Herbie." Nodoka said.

"Good night." Nabiki stated as she went inside the house. "Just between you and me Auntie, I'll never question magic again."


	5. The Black Rose Attacks! Herbie meets Sh...

Later that night at the Tendo house, a figure is stalking her prey with thoughts of lust, desire, and other things on her mind.

"At last, my darling Ranma will be mine!" The figured, who turned out to be Kodachi in a green cloak, whispered, too excited to think. She leapt to the nearest tree outside of the property and then landed on the nearest object right in front of the home.

"With this special powder I made for my Ranma, I shall whisk him away from that wretched peasant girl!" She said, but unfortunately for her, the nearest thing she landed on was…

(BOO!)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…Herbie, as the loud and unexpected beep caused her to nearly jump back into the tree. She then crash landed behind the little Volkswagen, and when she looked up, she saw a very angry Ranma and Akane, along with a very tired Soun, Nabiki, Nodoka, and an always cheerful Kasumi.

"What are you doing here Kodachi?" Ranma said angrily.

"It's too early for this Saotomae." Nabiki flatly stated.

"I actually agree with Nabiki. Get her out of here." Akane said.

"OH MY DARLING RANMA!" Kodachi said as she hugged Ranma. Akane would have malleted him, if Ms. Saotomae wasn't present.

'Grrrrrrrr… that pervert! I wish I could pound him! But even without the sword, one look from Auntie is enough to scare even Kuno.' Akane thought.

'Kodachi… that's the one that's been stalking my boy.' Nodoka thought. 'I must have a talk with that father of hers.'

"LET GO! GET OFF OF ME!" Ranma said as he forcibly got the gymnast off.

"That demonic car!" Kodachi said as she pointed to Herbie. "It scared me and I was just coming to pay you a visit! Oh Ranma darling, hold me!" Ranma then quickly jumped out of the way and landed behind Kodachi.

"Who? Herbie?" Ranma asked.

"What did you do Herbie?" Akane asked.

(She had some special powder!) Herbie beeped.

"What type of powder?" Ranma asked.

"Why, you make my gift sound like a bad thing!" Kodachi gasped in surprise. "In fact… here you go my darling!" Kodachi said as she was about to jump and throw the powder…

**SQURT**

…if Herbie didn't squirt some of his oil on to the ground, causing her to slip and the powder to land on her, paralyzing her. Everybody just looked her over until Nabiki finally spoke.

"Ranma, drop her off at home." She said.

"WHAT?!" Ranma said surprised. "ME?!"

"She was here for you, after all." Nabiki said.

"Nabiki does have a point Ranma." Kasumi said. "Just drop her off and come back."

"Oh come on!" Ranma said.

"Sorry Ranma, but Kodachi did come for you." Akane said with a smile.

"Great. Just great." Ranma said. "C'mon Herbie, we gotta drop her off." Herbie, in response, opened his driver's side door.

(Lead the way Romeo.) Herbie jokingly beeped, causing Ranma to groan and the others to laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right after dropping the still frozen Kodachi off at home, Ranma and Herbie were driving back, but Ranma looked like he had a lot on his mind.

(Penny for your thoughts.) Herbie beeped.

"Huh? Oh, its nothing." Ranma replied.

(You're thinking about Kodachi?) Herbie asked.

"Huh? Her?! No way!" Ranma answered. "That powder? Paralyzing or poisoning me is her expression of her feelings."

(Ah. Is it Akane then?) Herbie beeped.

"NO! NO WAY, NO HOW!" Ranma answered too quickly.

(Oh really?) Herbie mischiviously beeped, causing Ranma to realize he's been caught.

"I'm trusting you not to tell anybody." Ranma said.

(Me? A car? Talk?) Herbie beeped.

"Good." Ranma replied. Unbeknownst to him though, the gears in the little car's engine are turning, but not because he's driving.

(So, why don't you tell her?) Herbie beeped.

"Uh… you might want to drive slower or stop completely." Ranma replied. "I have a long story to tell."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One block away from the Tendo Dojo later, Herbie stops so he can get Ranma's story straight.

(So, you think she doesn't love you at least in the more than friends sense because she was mad that you saw each other naked and keeps malleting you due to the fact that you ether say something stupid or the other fiancées glomp you?) Herbie beeped, and was wondering what he was getting into.

"Pretty much." Ranma replied. "Now, I'm trustin' ya not to repeat what I told ya to anybody, especially Akane. I love her, but I don't think she loves me and every time I want to say it, I ether do somethin' stupid, she does something stupid. I'm starting to think that maybe we'll be nothing more then friends."

(Hmmmmmmmm…) Herbie beeped.

"Don't even think about it." Ranma said.

(Me? I'm just an innocent little race car.) Herbie replied back.

"No way." Ranma said. "I've heard that too many times from Pop when he's a panda to fall for that."

(Ok, then at least let me do this: If you do or say something stupid, I let you know.) Herbie beeped.

"Ok, deal." Ranma agreed. "But none of this gets out. This is just between the two of us."

(I'd say my lips are sealed, but I don't have any.) Herbie beeped as they drove to the Tendo Dojo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Ranma and Akane got into yet another fight before going to school. Nabiki left before it got worse, Soun and Nodoka just ate their food, and Kasumi just smiled. Herbie however, like the night before after talking to Ranma, wondered if he got in over his head.

'Geez, Grandma Steinmetz didn't have this problem when it came to Willoughby and Nicole. I didn't even have this much difficulty with Jim and Carol or Hank and Alex.' Herbie thought. 'Then again, Jim, Willoughby, or Hank never had a harem of girls after them, or any that wanted to mallet them for it. But they're my friends, and it's obvious they love each other, and I've faced tougher challenges. I beat Thorndyke, Hawk, fooled some jewel thieves while wining the first Trans France, fought a bull and stop some crooks from stealing an undiscovered artifact. If I can do all that, then this should be no problem.'

**WHAM**

Herbie then saw that the side of the wall that he was on had a crack that looked like Ranma.

'Uh… then again, preventing the theft of an Inca gold disc was simpler than this.' Herbie thought.

"Come on Ranma, we're running late!" Akane yelled.

"I'm coming you stupid Tomboy!" Ranma yelled, just seconds before passing Herbie…

**WHAM**

…who opened his door when Ranma was right next to him.

"WHAT'D YA DO THAT F…" Ranma was about to yell when it hit him. "Oh. Uh… thanks for the offer Herbie, but school isn't that far." Ranma tried to recover.

(Just trying to help.) Herbie replied.

"Herbie, we'll talk to you later, Ranma and I are running late." Akane stated as she ran off. A moment after they were out of his site, he saw a girl with purple hair riding her bike at blinding speed.

'Hey… That looks like that Shampoo girl Ranma told his mom about when I drove them home!' Herbie thought. 'This can't be good.' Herbie then started his engine and went after the Amazon.

"It looks like we'll get there on time after all." Ranma stated.

"Yeah, so far so…" Akane started to say, but got interrupted…

"Wo an ni!"

…by an incoming and Ranma glomping Shampoo.

"Airen forget school! Take Shampoo to date!" Shampoo said in her bubbly voice. Akane looked like she was about to mallet him when, from behind…

(OOGA BOOGA!)

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Herbie startled Shampoo so much, she let Ranma go, and Ranma in turn got as far away from Shampoo as he could.

"Thanks Herbie." Ranma said. "I couldn't breathe there for a moment."

(No problem.) Herbie beeped.

"Herbie?" Shampoo said and then started to look around. "Where is person who startled Shampoo?"

(Right here.) Herbie beeped.

"Person is in car?" Shampoo bubbly asked as she went inside.

"Not exactly." Akane stated as Herbie shut his door and…

**VRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

…drove off with Shampoo inside.

"Herbie, what are you…?" Ranma was about to speak when Akane hit him with her bag.

"Ranma, quit worrying about that bimbo, she'll be fine." Akane stated looking angry. "We're late."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Nekohan, Cologne was getting the restaurant ready to be opened only because Shampoo was out trying to get Ranma and Mousse was making a delivery and then right afterworlds, welcoming some of the council, who were coming to Japan for both a vacation and to see how Shampoo and Mousse were coming along in their respective training/goals, when suddenly she heard a sound of an incoming car.

'It's too early for customers.' The Amazon matriarch thought. 'What's going on?' She then went outside and saw something strange: A white 1960's VW Beetle with red, white, and blue racing strips and the number 53 with her Great-Granddaughter on the passenger side trying to get out, but can't. "What on Earth?" Cologne asked to no one, astounded as Herbie stopped in front of her, and opened his passenger door, causing Shampoo to spill out and land on the ground.

"HI-YA! CAR IS PERSON!" Shampoo said as Herbie backed up, turned to the left, then stopped, moved his wheels the left and zoomed towards Furikan.

"Uh… Great-Granddaughter, what just happened?" Cologne asked astounded.

"Car take Shampoo away from Ranma!" Shampoo stated.

"Uh… maybe if you explained inside." Cologne said as they both went into the Cat Café.


	6. Herbie Vs Kuno: A one sidded battle of w...

"So you're telling me that little car has a mind of its own?" Cologne asked her great-granddaughter.

"Hi-ya." Shampoo said. "Car take Shampoo away from Arein. Should Shampoo view car as obstacle?"

"Hmmmmm…" Cologne said with some thought. "This bears some investigating, and Mousse, right after his last delivery, has to greet the elders that are coming to Japan. I'll take a look at it personally later today."

"But Great-Grandmother," Shampoo said. "What if you no find out anything?"

"Then we have Mousse investigate right after he greets the elders." Cologne said. "Now child, we have to open up soon." Shampoo then nodded, leaving Cologne with her thoughts. 'A late friend of mind told me about a student who had an experience with a car that had some inner life… could that car be the same one?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later at Furikan, the students were gathered at various places outside for lunch, and Ranma and Akane…

"But Ranma, I made this for you!"

"Akane, I can see it breathing."

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

WHAM

…where they were having their usual Argument-deturing-into-malleting meal when they suddenly heard a commotion at the school's parking lot. Ranma and Akane, when they got there, found most of the student body looking at something and sounding amazed. Ranma then spotted Daisuke and Hiroshi.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Ranma asked.

"Daisuke thought he saw a famous racing car and it turns out he was right." Hiroshi said.

"Yeah. Here, at Furikan, it's the Jim Douglas car." Daisuke said.

"The what?" Akane asked Daisuke, who happened to be a car nut.

"The Jim Douglas car looks like a normal car," he said, "but the difference is that it drives just as fast as a race car."

"Oh?" Akane asked. "That sounds amazing."

"Yeah," Daisuke said. "And sometimes, it did wheelies." This caused Ranma and Akane to look shocked.

"IT DID WHAT?!" They both asked. They then rushed over to where the car was and saw…

"HERBIE?!" They both said.

"Who's Herbie?" Daisuke asked.

"That car." Ranma pointed.

"The car?" Hiroshi asked while looking at Ranma as if he was Kuno.

"Step aside nave!" Speaking of the devil, Kuno was curious about what was drawing everyone's attention. He then saw Herbie and scoffed at the little car. "THIS is drawing the attention of the masses? HA! Such a common car can not be as popular as I, the Blue Thunder of Furikan High." He then sees Akane. "Don't you agree my fair Akane Tendo?"

"Uh… well…" Akane was trying to think of a way out of this one when…

(Moron.) Herbie beeped. Kuno then looked at Herbie.

"YOU DARE CALL THE GREAT KUNO A MORON?!" Kuno said angrily.

(Moron, idiot, baka, dork, take your pick.) Herbie beeped.

"Uh… Ranma… Kuno understood Herbie right off." Akane said.

"I don't think this means were ether dumb or insane." Ranma replied.

"I hope not." Akane replied. Meanwhile, the rest of the students were dumbfounded.

"Hey, is this thing rigged to respond to voices?" One student asked.

"I don't think so." Hiroshi said. "Daisuke and I looked inside and out of that car and we didn't even find a remote control unit."

"It looked perfectly normal to me." Daisuke said. "What we should be alarmed is Kuno his having a conversation with a car…" He then sees Kuno with his boken. "AND HE'S GONNA FIGHT IT!"

"I STRIKE AT THEE!" Kuno yelled as he was about to slash Herbie, when…

**VRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOM**

…he quickly threw it in reverse causing the kendo artist to miss him.

"Did you see that?!" Daisuke yelled.

"No way!" Hiroshi yelled.

"That's not possible!" Cried one female student.

"Are you guys sure you didn't find anything that rigged this car to do that?" One student asked Daisuke.

"Positive! This car should not do that!" Daisuke said.

"NAÏVE! STAND STILL!" Kuno said as he charged for Herbie's left door…

**WHAM**

…which he was happy to open for the incoming kendo student.

"OW!" Kuno said in pain. "No car shall best the Blue Thunder of Furikan High!"

(Shouldn't there be two B's in that title?) Herbie beeped at the angry Kuno.

"Jeez, that car is doing better at fighting than Kuno." One student said.

"No kidding." Another said. "But this shouldn't be possible, even in Nerma."

"That's Herbie for ya." Ranma said.

"Not bad for a little car." Akane said.

"It's called Herbie?" Daisuke asked.

"That's his name." Akane said. Kuno then got all of his bearings and rushed after Herbie…

**VRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM**

…who drove out of the way, stopping to where is rear hood was facing Kuno's direction, just in time to have Kuno impale is sword…

**WHACK**

…into a tree.

"CURSES!" Kuno shouted as he tried to pull the kendo stick from the tree. "Once my weapon is free you foul demon car, I shall smite thee!"

(Is he always like this?) Herbie beeped.

"Pretty much." Akane replied.

"What did he say?" Heroshi asked.

"He wanted to know if Kuno was always this way." Ranma replied.

"Oh, he was worst before Ranma showed up. He declared that anybody who beats Akane may date him, so all the clubs banned together and…" Daisuke was saying before Herbie stopped him.

(Uh… that's ok. I don't think I want to know what he was like then.) Herbie beeped just as Kuno broke free.

"I STRIKE!" Kuno yelled as he went after Herbie…

**SQUIRT**

…who formed an oil slick right in front of Kuno, causing the Furikan High student to slip and….

**CRASH**

…land hard on his back, knocking him out.

"Her… Herbie beat Kuno." Akane said astounded.

"Ye… yeah." Ranma said just as amazed. "If he wasn't able to take me being better than him, just imagine how he'll react." The students themselves were first astounded, and then they cheered and went up to the little Volkswagen.

"THAT WAS GREAT!" Daisuke yelled.

"I have never seen a car do things like that!" Hiroshi said.

"AMAZING!" One student yelled.

"AWSOME!" A female student yelled.

(Uh… gee… um… thanks.) Herbie beeped while his front end was glowing bright red.

"Hey, is Herbie…" Akane asked.

"…blushing?" Ranma finished.


	7. Hello Tokyo! Herbie gives Nabiki and Mo...

Right after school, Nabiki was about to head home when she spotted everyone gathered around Herbie in the parking lot, still talking about his victory.

"HEY, HERBIE!" Nabiki yelled.

(Oh, hi Nabiki.) Herbie beeped. (Excuse me everyone.) Herbie then drove slowly, giving everyone a chance to move out of his path and stopped when he pulled up to Nabiki. (You, Ranma, and Akane need a ride home?)

"No, no. Home's not that far, but I need a ride to Tokyo." Nabiki said. "But first, I heard you got into a fight with Kuno."

"Oh, you should have seen it!" Yuka said excitedly.

"This little car out smarted Kuno every step!" Hiroshi said.

"Yeah, it was amazing." One student said. "Kuno tried to slash his front trunk, but then Herbie dodged very fast…"

"…but then Kuno tried to strike from the side…" Another interrupted.

"…then Herbie opened his door causing Kuno to reel a bit and…" Another interrupted.

(Guys, guys, I'm about to blush again.) Herbie beeped.

"I wish you would have let me known ahead of time, so I could take bets." Nabiki said. "Well, come on, there's a movie I want to see in Toky…" Nabiki said, but was shocked when she found that Herbie locked his doors. "…o. Ok Herbie, what's going on?"

(Bets? As in who'd win and loose to gain money?) Herbie beeped.

"Yes, what's your point?" Nabiki flatly said, but was starting to get angry that Herbie wouldn't open the door.

(So you'd exploit the fact that I got a mind of my own just to get some extra Yen?) Herbie beeped. Then, realizing what Herbie said, Nabiki laughed.

"That's why you won't let me…" Nabiki said and then laughed some more.

(What's so funny?) Herbie beeped.

"Uh… Herbie, we may not like the way she gets money sometimes," Daisuke said. "But it goes towards her family and whatever repairs their home needs."

(It does?) Herbie beeped.

"Herbie, I may exploit people, like Ranma and my sister at times," Nabiki said. "But I love my family unconditionally and my talent is to extort money. You've seen what an emotional wreck my dad has become? It was be…" Nabiki then looked around and realized she was opening up in the wrong place. "Uh, Herbie? Can we continue this on the way to Tokyo?" Herbie then opened his door.

(Ok, but I'm warning you, if I don't like it, you can walk to and from Tokyo.) Herbie beeped.

"Fair enough." Nabiki said as she got in to Herbie's driver side and they drove off. Figuring that nobody can hear her anymore, she continued. "Anyway, you've seen what an emotional wreck my dad has become?"

(Oh yeah.) Herbie beeped. (My transistors are still recovering from his yell.)

"It was because my mom died." When she finished that sentence, her Ice Queen persona disappeared for a bit and she became depressed.

(I take it you all loved her very much?) Herbie beeped.

"Oh, she was a great woman." Nabiki said. "She had a great heart and cared for each and every one of us deeply. When she died, we all went through a change."

(Akane's temper, Kasumi's cheerfulness, and your Ice Queen persona?) Herbie beeped.

"Very observant for a little car." Nabiki said, feeling a bit better that she's finally talking to someone about it. "Anyway, when my dad lost control of his emotions, he lost his students. I wanted to help the family somehow and then I found out that one of my elementary school teachers was purposely flunking this one kid because he didn't like his dad. I blackmailed him and that was the first time I got money and I found out that I was good at it."

(Oh.) Herbie beeped, but still curious. (If you love your family so much, why the pictures?) This caused Nabiki to think for a moment.

"It started in middle school." Nabiki answered. "Kuno developed an obsession with my sister and when both he and Akane started their freshmen year in Furikan, he would have raped her if I didn't supply the pictures."

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH

(HE SAID THAT?!) Herbie beeped after coming to an abrupt and surprising halt.

"No, no, no!" Nabiki stated. "It was that look in his eyes… he looked like a monster." Herbie then started again as Nabiki continued to drive.

(Oh. So the pictures combined your ability to make money…) Herbie beeped.

"…and protecting my family." Nabiki said smiling. "So everything cool between us?"

(Very cool.) Herbie beeped. Nabiki then realized something.

"You know this was the first time in awhile I dropped the Ice Queen persona for anybody, or that I felt good talking to somebody about my problems." Nabiki said. "Were you a therapist in a past life?"

(No, but I think I was a model T once.) Herbie joked, causing Nabiki to laugh. Just then, they spotted Mousse walking towards their destination. (Is he walking all the way to Tokyo?)

"I don't know, lets ask." Nabiki said as she pulled up to Mousse.

(Hey, you!) Herbie beeped trying to get Mousse's attention.

"Hmmm?" Mousse said when he looked beside him. 'That's Nabiki's chi? It looks different somehow… not so cold.' Mousse thought as he recognized her with an ability that not even Cologne knew he had. 'And that car she's driving… it has one too. Does she know? Better play along until I find out. Don't want to look insane.' To Nabiki's surprise, he already had his glasses on. "Oh, Ms. Tendo." Nabiki then rolled her window down to talk to him.

"Please, call me Nabiki." She said. "Walking to Tokyo?"

"Oh, I'm used to long walks." Mousse said. "Before I got cursed, I even swam all the way from China to Japan."

"That's some exercise." Nabiki said. "Well, I'm heading there myself, why don't you get in?"

"Thanks, but I'm a few Yen short right now and I have to meet some of the elders." Mousse said. "Actually, that's not until tomorrow, but I want get there early enough to check the hotel and get to the airport early the next day."

"Oh," Nabiki said, hurt by the money comet for some reason. 'Probably because of my talk with Herbie.' She thought.

(Oh come on, I can get there quicker.) Herbie beeped.

"You must love that horn Nabiki." Mousse said.

"Uh… yeah." She replied, but then she remembered her talk with Herbie and decided something. "Why don't you get in? I won't charge anything."

"Well…" Mousse said while considering getting in or not. "Ok Nabiki, you win." Mousse said with a smile as he got in Herbie's passenger side. "So, where are you heading?"

"To the movie theatre in Tokyo." Nabiki said. "I want to see 'Sky Captain.'"

"Oh?" Mousse said. "I've been dying to see that my…"

**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH**

"…SELF! WHOA!"

Hearing that, Herbie did a wheelie and high tailed it to Tokyo.

"Herbie! Stop!" Nabiki said trying to get him to stop.

"Herbie? That's his name?" Mousse said, causing Nabiki to be astounded.

"YOU KNOW THAT HE'S ALIVE?!" Nabiki said.

"I'll tell you later." Mousse said. "But judging by the fact that what you're doing won't stop him, I think he's taking us to see the movie."

'You got to be kidding me.' Nabiki thought with a look that matched. "You're buying."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later, at a Tokyo movie theatre, Sky Captain got out and Nabiki and Mousse and the look of two people who really enjoyed the movie.

"It's nice to finally see something original from the States." Nabiki said.

"I liked how the whole thing felt like it was one those old '30's serials." Mousse said.

"Oh? To me, it felt like a whole movie from the '30's." Nabiki said as Herbie opened his doors and Mousse and Nabiki got in. "Ok, now that the movie's over, tell me, how did you know Herbie is alive?" Shortly after Nabiki asked the question, Mousse sighed and took off his glasses and looked at Nabiki.

'Wow, those are some eyes…' Nabiki thought, but then mentally slapped herself for it. 'I don't even know this guy very well, calm down.' She said to her self.

"You know how near sighted I am, right?" Mousse said and Nabiki nodded. "It was the side effect of some training that not even Cologne are Shampoo know about. I can sense chi from anything that has one from people to things with an inner life, like Herbie here."

"And a side effect is you loose a lot of your eye sight?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes." Mousse stated just before putting his glasses on. "Its one reason I keep mistaking Akane and Ranma for Shampoo: All three have a battle chi of great warriors. If I took it further, I could easily tell whose chi belonged to whom…"

"…but you would be totally blind." Nabiki finished.

"Exactly." Mousse said. "My master wished that I would stop as his last request, so I did." Herbie then stopped because they arrived at the hotel the elders were going to stay in. "Well, this is my stop." Herbie then opened his door and Mousse got out, but not before turning around to talk to Nabiki. "I had a great time at the movies Nabiki and…"

"If you're wondering about a good night kiss, I'm sorry but we don't know each other that well." Nabiki stated.

"Actually, I was wondering two things." Mousse said. "If you want to do it again sometime, just as friends after all. I'm still after Shampoo. And would you accept this?" Mousse then pulled a red rose from his robe and handed it to Nabiki. "From one friend to another. Ja mata." As soon as Mousse was inside the hotel, Nabiki smelled the rose.

(Friends, huh?) Herbie mischievously beeped.

"Quiet Serrano." Nabiki said.

(First off, Serrano was in love with the girl he was trying to get the other guy to hook up.) Herbie beeped as they drove back to Nerma.

"And second?" Nabiki asked.

(My hood isn't that big.) Herbie beeped.

"Yes it is." Nabiki jokingly said.

(Is not.) Herbie beeped.

"Is too." Nabiki stated, but was still thinking about her time at the theatre with Mousse.

(Is not.) Herbie beeped.


	8. Ducks, Loopholes, and Elders OH MY!

/Mousse's quacks translated/

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wash and Rinse, as far as I know, are characters I made up (Haven't seen every ep of Ranma, I got to get Season 5)

It was sometime later that Nabiki got home and saw Cologne outside of her house without Shampoo in sight. 'I wonder why she's here without her great-granddaughter.' She thought. Herbie then came at a complete stop then Nabiki exited him to face Cologne. "Well, well Cologne. The only time you're here without Shampoo is if Ranma needs you for some training. What is he…" She said, but then was interrupted by the matriarch.

"Hold child." Cologne said. "I'm not here for Son-In-Law. Nobody even knows I'm out here. I was waiting for that little car right behind you."

"The car?" Nabiki said.

'Me?' Herbie thought. 'If that woman is connected with Shampoo somehow, maybe its best I don't beep.'

"Yes, the car." Cologne said. "I have a friend that taught a student that mentioned while helping him on days he was sick about a car with inner life that matches that little car's description."

'She knew Tennessee's guru?' Herbie thought. 'I still better not. I don't trust her.'

"I'm sorry Cologne, but this is just an ordinary little car." Nabiki said. "Nothing special, save for it goes really fast."

'Hmmmmmmm… she won't tell me anything.' Cologne thought. 'Let's see how she does when I mention what I saw.' "Oh, so then I didn't see this car drop my Great-Granddaughter off at the Nekohan?" She said. Nabiki however kept her cool.

"Maybe you didn't see the driver." Nabiki said.

'Damn… she won't tell me anything, and if it is the car, its not doing anything… best I try again some other night.' Cologne thought. "Very well, but I'm positive this is the car." Cologne said. "Tell Ranma I said hello."

"I will." Nabiki said as Cologne hopped away on her cane. Once she was out of ear shot, Nabiki turned to Herbie. "Mind explaining why she saw you?"

(Uh… well… somebody had to get Shampoo away from there so Ranma could go to school.) Herbie beeped.

Nabiki then sighed. "We're lucky that nether of us spoiled it for Cologne." She said. "If she knew that you were on Ranma and Akane's side, then she might try to dismantle you."

(Oh crud.) Herbie beeped. (I think around her, it's best just to play the ordinary little car bit.)

"Exactly." Nabiki said. "I think it's safe for you to be you right now. I'm sure Mousse won't tell her."

(Oh? What makes you so sure?) Herbie beeped.

"Just because." Nabiki said.

(Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight). Herbie beeped.

"Don't get any ideas." Nabiki said.

(A car? Ideas?) Herbie innocently beeped.

"I'm sure Ranma has told you about his panda father's innocent act?" Nabiki asked.

(Thought it'd be worth a try.) Herbie beeped. (Night Nabiki.)

"Night Herbie." Nabiki said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few days later and Herbie was enjoying the semi-relative calm…

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

**WHAM**

…as semi-relative it can get in Nerma.

'I think she broke the record this time.' Herbie thought as he saw Ranma flying in the distance. During these few days, Herbie was enjoying the fact that he's helping Mousse and Nabiki get to their destinations as they managed to find some time to hang around and be good friends. He even took Akane to a few destinations, helping her get some food for the family, pick up some manga and various things when Nabiki couldn't get them. All and all, it seemed pretty slow these last few days.

"QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!" /"Must… get… to… elders!"/ Herbie heard a duck quack as he ran closer to the Tendo Dojo. Herbie then noticed something about the duck.

'Those look like Mousse's glasses.' Herbie thought. 'Could that duck be…?' (Mousse?) Herbie beeped.

"QUACK!" /"Herbie!"/ Mousse said, glad that he found a friend. "QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!" /"You gotta help me!"/

(Slow down, slow down.) Herbie beeped. (I don't speak animal! But it looks like you're in trouble!) Mousse than nodded. (Jump in some hot water and tell me what's the problem.) Mousse then shook his head. (What do you mean no?) Herbie beeped, then it hit him. (No as in "No, it won't work?") Mousse then nodded. (Then get Cologne. She might…) Mousse than quickly shook his head. (Wait… why no… hold it… she did this?) Mousse than rapidly nodded. But then, both Mousse and Herbie heard something.

"Duck boy went this way!" Said a voice that sounded like Shampoo. Herbie then opened his front hood.

(Get in, quick!) Mousse did so and Herbie quickly shut his trunk as the current duck thought how he got into this mess.

**FLASHBACK**

Mousse was organizing some files for Cologne, who, along with Shampoo, was catching up with Wash and Rinse about what was going on with the tribe.

'Just a few more of these and I can try to get Nab… Shampoo! Shampoo!' Mousse thought, but he was surprised that in the last few days, he thought of Nabiki more than Shampoo. 'Maybe because I'm getting a new friend.' Mousse then picked up some old documents and was about to carry them when…

"WOAH!"

**CRASH**

…he tripped on the floor, landing hard, but he was ok. He then saw something. 'WHAT?! This means… I have to get this to the elders before they le…'

**SPLASH**

Before Mousse could finish that thought, he got splashed with what appeared to be cold water.

"I thought you would find a loophole one day, Mr. Part Time." Cologne said. "And don't bother with the hot water, for 24 hours, you're stuck that way."

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!" /"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"/ Mousse quacked.

"If duck boy don't want to be fried, duck boy keep beak shut." Shampoo said, armed with her bonbories.

"QUACK!" /"Shampoo!"/ Mousse quacked hurt.

"What? You know I no like you Mousse and Shampoo will do anything to get Ranma." Shampoo said.

'Then you leave me no choice.' Mousse thought as suddenly, he put his wings together and then…

**FLASH**

…in a flash of light, Mousse, and the document in question, disappeared.

"HI-YA!" Where duck boy go?!" Shampoo said.

"We must find him. You take Rinse, I'll have Wash search south." Cologne said.

**END FLASHBACK**

A moment after Mousse got into Herbie's trunk, Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki left the Tendo compound.

"Remember Ranma, Kasumi needs fresh vegetables, and I would like some of those books I wrote down." Nodoka yelled.

"Don't forget she also wanted a cook book." Soun yelled.

"I'll pick the books up when I get my manga." Nabiki said.

"We'll take care of the rest dad." Akane said.

"We'll be back as soon as possible." Ranma said as they all got into Herbie. Herbie then opened his trunk a little for Mousse to see if its all clear. "Herbie? Why are you opening your trunk?" Ranma asked. He then looked up. "SHAMPOO!"

"LOOK!" Rinse said. "DUCK BOY IN CAR!" Shampoo and Rinse then ran towards him, Shampoo with bonbories ready. Herbie quickly closed his trunk and…

**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH**

…at top speed left the Tendo compound, and just a few feet away from the Amazons, popped a wheelie. The amazed Amazons managed to jump out of the way as he landed on the road and drove very quickly.

"HERBIE! STOP!" Ranma said.

"THE BOOK STORE IS THE OTHER WAY!" Nabiki said.

(Mousse is in the trunk!) Herbie beeped.

"WHAT?!" All three said in unison. Herbie, thinking it might be safe, stopped and let Mousse out. Mousse then flew up top, where Akane opened Herbie's roof.

"Ok, Mousse, what's going on?" Nabiki asked. Mousse pulled the document from his wing, which Nabiki proceeded to read. "Oh my… HERBIE! GET US TO TOKYO! NOW!"

"What's going on?!" Akane asked, in a frantic.

"I'll explain later, Tokyo now!" Herbie was about to do his wheelie, when Shampoo appeared behind him on her bike.

"Turtle car go nowhere!" Shampoo said as she was about to hit Herbie with her bonbories, when…

**SQUIRT**

…Herbie made an oil slick causing her to crash and then he peeled out.

"Wash, now!" Cologne was heard yelling when suddenly, some grenade-like weapons went off right in front of Herbie. Herbie came to a stop and right in front of him stood all three Amazons. "Give us the duck children, and this little car or you won't get hurt."

(Nobody threatens my friends lady!) Herbie angrily beeped.

"I knew it!" Cologne said. "Be that as it may little car, I have come too far for this to end because of one stupid loophole."

"What is she talking…" Ranma didn't get to finish, because he saw Herbie squirt Shampoo with washer fluid… cold washer fluid.

"Meow?" Shampoo mewed.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c…."

"HERBIE! GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!" Nabiki said as Herbie peeled out passed the Amazons. Wash tried another grenade, but Herbie dodged it.

"What we do honored Elder?" Wash asked.

"This is not good." Cologne said. "With Ranma, our tribe would have been the most powerful, but the law is the law and they'll follow it. Hmmmm… I have a plan. We meet the elders at the hotel today."

"But honored elder, car and Shampoo's arien will beat to punch." Rinse said.

"Exactly." Cologne said with a grin.

Sometime later, at the hotel, Herbie spotted the Amazon elders, Soap and Shower, and stopped. Ranma, Mousse, Nabiki, and Akane all got out of Herbie and Nabiki ran like hell to Soap.

"QUACK QUACK! QUACK QUACK!" /"ELDER SOAP! ELDER SOAP!"/ Mousse quacked.

"Hmmmmm…?" Soap said. "Oh, Mousse. Who's this lady friend of yours? And why are you a…"

"READ!" Nabiki said shoving a document in her face. Astounded, Soap reads the document and then has a look of a woman thinking. "Shower, come quick. I think these kids found something." Shower than read the document. "If what you found is true, then we have no choice."

"What? What is everyone talking about?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma Saotomae, we hereby release you from the kiss of mar…" Soap started to say…

"STOP!" Cologne said.

"Elder Cologne!" Shower said angrily. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Before you remove the kiss of marriage, I here by invoke the right of challenge." Cologne said. Soap and Shower sighed.

"You won't give up on Ranma, will you?" Soap asked.

"Shampoo and I have come too far to stop." Cologne said.

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Ranma said angrily.

"Mousse found a loophole in Amazon law." Nabiki said. "Shampoo beated you cursed as a girl."

"So?" Ranma asked.

"So, the kiss of marriage doesn't apply!" Nabiki stated and Ranma was overjoyed.

"YAHOO! I'M FREE! I'M FREE!" Ranma said.

"Not now son." Soap said. "Cologne invoked the right of challenge. You have to win your freedom."

"Crud." Ranma said. "It's never easy."

(COLOGNE LOCKED MOUSSE AS A DUCK!) Herbie beeped trying to get the elders attention.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Soap said angrily.

"You understood that?" Akane asked.

"I was taught that things have an inner life." Soap said. "But right down to it, please tell me it was with the cat's tongue." Mousse rapidly shook his head and pointed to the fountain. "You know that water is forbidden Cologne."

"As stated, I will do anything to make sure Ranma is part of the tribe." Cologne stated.

"Very well." Soap sighed. "What is your challenge?"

"A race." Cologne said with a smile.


	9. Trouble Before the Race! True hearts co...

I forgot to mention that Soap and Shower are of my creations and that they're twin middle aged Amazons with short hair and an outfit similar to Mousse, but Soap wears the white one while Shower wears a black one (Yin and Yang, get it?)

Also, one other thing: The Herbie in this fic looks like the Herbie from "Herbie Goes Bananas" before he got rusted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks. That's what Cologne gave Ranma, Akane, and Herbie. With that challenge that Cologne made, all three had two weeks to practice racing and if they win, Shampoo and the Amazons will leave them alone. However, if they were to loose, then Ranma must abandon all engagements and go with Shampoo. Needless to say, Soun didn't take it well.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MY DAUGHTER MUST PARTICIPATE IN A DANGERIOUS RACE!"

Ok, he just didn't take it period. A few days after that outburst, at the table eating were the usual crew, minus Genma for obvious reasons, and Mousse was there too, because he felt like it wasn't right to stay with the Amazons right now. And Soun, rembmering the race, had done the water works again.

"Soun, calm down." Nodoka said. "I'm sure Ranma and Herbie will do their best to keep her safe."

"Not a problem Mr. Tendo." Ranma said. "Uh… not that I care or anything." Ranma said trying to cover it up.

"Oh? So you don't care what happens to me, huh Ranma?" Akane said sounding a bit angry.

"No… I mean… yes… I mean, uh…" Ranma was trying to say something, when Nabiki interrupted.

"Oh, I forgot to pick up my manga in all this mess." Nabiki said. "Would you guys do it for me?"

"Not a problem." Akane said. Nabiki and Mousse smiled.

"What are you two up to?" Ranma suspiciously asked.

"Huh?" Mousse asked. "Nothing Saotomae."

"Quit being paranoid of Mousse, Ranma." Nabiki said in defense of her friend.

"You kinda can't help it when he's been tryin' to kill ya since he arrived." Ranma stated, but already, Mousse and Nabiki were thinking about their plan.

**FLASHBACK**

While Ranma and Akane were doing their daily training in the dojo, and letting out stress about the newest challenge they had to face, Nabiki, Mousse, and Herbie were gathered around each other and talking.

"This is bad." Mousse stated.

"They've been in plenty of challenges before." Nabiki said. "They always come out on top."

(Have they ever been in an auto race?) Herbie beeped.

"Go-karts." Nabiki stated.

(Its similar, but not the same.) Herbie beeped. (The speed isn't as controlled as they are in a go-kart track. You have other drivers, your own car, and the track itself to worry about.)

"You haven't seen us in our last Go-Kart race have you?" Mousse asked.

(Don't tell me…) Herbie beeped.

"Yep." Mousse said. "Much like most of the battles you witnessed or participated in. I even used a jet engine."

"Welcome to Nerma Herbie." Nabiki said. "The epicenter of chaos."

(Still… it's not the same.) Herbie beeped. (As chaotic as I can picture it, you still have a lot more to worry about when in an auto race.)

"Which is why we're here." Nabiki said. "If Ranma and Akane keep being so damn stubborn, then they will loose focus or even stop participating until the other sees their point."

(Guys…) Herbie tried to beep, but Mousse interrupted.

"We need a way for them to admit how they feel about each other so that won't happen." Mousse said. "But how?"

(Guys…) Herbie beeped.

"Trick them into going to a romantic dinner?" Nabiki asked.

(Guys…) Herbie beeped, but was starting to get annoyed.

"Nah. They'd wreck the restaurant the minute Ranma opens his mouth." Mousse said. "Love potion?"

"You honestly think they'd be happy with that after the number of love related items they've had?" Nabiki stated.

"Good point." Mousse said.

(GUYS!) Herbie loudly beeped, startling Nabiki and Mousse, but causing Ranma and Akane to see what was going on.

"Everything ok?" Ranma asked.

"We heard Herbie beeped. What's going on?"

(Nothing! Nothing at all.) Herbie beeped.

"Yeah, we're just talking and Herbie was trying to say something." Mousse said.

"Business matters." Nabiki said.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Both Ranma and Akane said skeptically, and went back to the dojo.

"Ok, Herbie. What is it?" Nabiki asked once Ranma and Akane were out of an ear shot.

(Guys, can anybody help it that I have a mind of my own?) Herbie beeped.

"No, not that it's a bad thing." Nabiki said, remembering talking to him days before.

"Yes, but what does…" Mousse started to say, but then it dawned on the duo. "Actually… no, we can't help that we have no control over what you do, right Nabiki?"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Nabiki said, understanding what Herbie had planed. "You're your own driver."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Well, I'm done." Akane said. "Ready when you are Ranma."

"Alright, I'm almost done." Ranma said as he shoveled his food into his mouth.

"Son, remember your manners." Nodoka said.

"Sorry mom." Ranma said. "Being on the road with Genma wasn't exactly easy. Other than the stuff I told you, he'd try to steal my food and make me take it back before he could eat it. He called it apart of my training."

"I see." Nodoka said. "I still wonder why I haven't divorced from that man."

"D-divorce?" Ranma stuttered.

"Don't tell me you still care for the baka." Nabiki stated.

"But… he's the only family I known for a long time." Ranma said. "Granted, he's put me through hell, but I don't want to know how I would have turned out if I didn't go on that training trip."

"What do you mean?" Akane said.

"It's just that… as long as I was on the road, I've missed having a mother." Ranma stated. "I always wished I had a complete family. A mother and a father. During the training, we would always encounter a family and I would see their children with pure joy and at times, I wished I was in their place. But… I guess I can't have that, can I?"

"Ranma…" Nodoka and Akane said at the same time.

"C'mon Akane, lets get that manga." Ranma said as he left. He had to get the hell out of there. As his back was turned, Nodoka looked at him with tears in her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ranma, that wasn't a nice thing to say to your mom." Akane said as they stepped out the door.

"I know Akane… but its just… if you had a chance to have your mom back in your family alive again, would you?" Ranma asked. This caused Akane to sadly think for a moment.

"You… you have a point Ranma." Akane said.

"Aw jeez." Ranma said realizing what he's done. "I'm sorry Akane, I didn't mean to…"

"Ranma, you're right." Akane said. "My mom will always be in my heart, but if I could, I'd have my complete family again. I can see why you're distressed at what your mom said." Both of them, just before getting into Herbie stared at each other for a moment, but then snapped out of it. "Come on Ranma, the bookstore's going to close." Ranma then got in the driver's side and Akane on the passenger side and were off to the book store…

**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH**

…or so they thought as Herbie did a standing start wheelie and was off to who knows where.

"HERBIE! WAIT! STOP!" They both said, but to no avail.

"I should have known! I bet he, Mousse and Nabiki thought of this when we heard Herbie beeped." Akane said. "Where do you think he's taking us?"

"I have no clue, but it looks like we're going outside of Nerma." Ranma said. Sure enough, moments later, Herbie found a spot off the road that was actually above Nerma and had a great view of the city. After Herbie stopped, Ranma and Akane tried to get out, but couldn't.

"Well… it looks like we're stuck here." Ranma said.

"Yep." Akane said. "Maybe he'll let us out or take us home if we talk."

"Like I have anything to talk to you about you stupid tom…"

**WHAM**

Upon saying that, Herbie forced the back of Ranma's seat to push against him so hard, he hit the steering wheel.

"Oh? Like I'd talk to you, you macho j…WHOA!"

And upon saying that, Herbie forced Akane's seat to tip near Ranma, causing her to fall onto his chest. Looking at each other and blushing, Akane quickly got up and regained her composure.

"Looks like Herb won't let you get your two yen in you stubborn mule." Ranma said trying to gain the upper hand.

"Oh really? Better to be a mule than a pervert." Akane said. Herbie, having enough…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…pulls the back of their seats down and leaves them down.

"You too?" Ranma asked.

"Yep." Akane said. "When did you?"

"After I dropped off Kodachi. You?" Ranma asked.

"While I was getting groceries a few days ago." Akane replied.

"I guess this means we're both saying something we shouldn't." Ranma said.

"Ok, we get it! We'll be civil!" They said in unison as Herbie readjusted their seats. Ranma then sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" Akane asked.

"Everything." Ranma said. "The whole fiancée mess, the engagement, the rivals, you. Everything. Don't get me wrong, I love to fight sometimes and I consider Ukyo a good friend, but sometimes, I just wish for almost all of it to stop."

"Almost all of it?" Akane asked.

"There is one thing from this whole mess I'm in I do like." Ranma said. But then he had to think about what he wanted to say. "Akane, do you know why I say the things I do to you?"

"It's because you don't like me very much." Akane replied sadly.

"WHAT?! What gave you that idea you idi… uh… let me rephrase." Ranma said. "What gave you that idea?"

"Gee, when was the last time you called Ukyo twice as ugly as an ox." Akane angrily said. Ranma then really had to think about what he's about to say.

"No, it's not that." Ranma said. "It's being forced to get married. I don't want to right now; I want to at least graduate high school. I want to teach a dojo, but not all of what pops taught me, and I'm worried that if I got married now, I'll screw up ether that or a relationship with the girl I'm in love with."

"Ranma, don't say that." Akane said. "I may say things to you that are mean too, but from a few days after I got to know you a little better, you are a kind and caring person. You rarely think about your self and any girl you want to marry would be lucky to have you as a husband."

"So, would you feel that way a few years from now?" Ranma asked, recognizing an opening when he saw one.

"Yes, I'd… what?!" Akane said after getting the message.

"Akane, you're the girl that I'm in love with." Ranma said. "The reason I say the things to you that I do is because I… I… God, away from the chaos, I can admit I'm in love with you, but I can't admit that I'm… I'm…"

"Scared?" Akane asked.

"Yes, that's it." Ranma said. "After you hit me with the table, I thought you didn't like me at all, but the time I started to know you better, I thought we could be at least friends and if I said anything about being more than friends, it would end the friendship and I didn't want that."

"Ranma…" Akane said, but couldn't think of anything else for she was shocked that Ranma felt the same way she did.

"Well, now that it's out in the open, I'd understand if you didn't feel the same way, but I just had to say it." Ranma said. "I had enough of the mess; I just want it to end one way or the other." Akane then had tears in her eyes. "Aw man, Akane don't cry, I'm sorry."

"You big dummy." Akane said. "You should have told me how you felt because… because… I… I... I love you too." Akane said. Ranma then let the realization hit him.

"Y-you do?" He asked.

"Yes, I have been for a while now." Akane said. "At first, I thought you were an insensitive jerk, but then I got to know the real you and you are the best thing that has happened to me."

"That's how I feel about you Akane." Ranma said. The two then just sat there.

"So, what do you…?" Akane didn't finish because Ranma kissed Akane on the lips. But then, Ranma thought he heard something.

"Akane, stay here." Ranma said. "I'm going to open Herbie's roof. I think I heard something." Ranma then opened Herbie's roof and looked around and then heard…

"RANMA DARLING!"

Sure enough, Kodachi jumped from her hiding place and threw some powder into the air. Herbie, sensing the trouble, threw it into reverse and high tailed it back to the Tendo Dojo.

"RANMA! COME BACK MY DARLING! COME BACK!" Kodachi yelled as she saw Herbie drive off with Ranma and Akane inside. "Grrrrrrrrrrrr… that wretched demon car! I'll get both it and that peasant too for taking my Ranma! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A few minutes later at the Tendo Dojo, Nabiki and Mousse saw a returning Herbie with Ranma and Akane inside.

"Herbie? What are you doing back here this soon?" Nabiki asked.

(Kodachi showed up.) Herbie beeped. (She had some powder, so I had to get out of there!) Mousse then looked inside and saw that Ranma and Akane were as still as statues.

"But I don't think you got them out in time." Mousse said.

(Oh crud.) Herbie beeped.

"You got that right." Nabiki said. "Lets take them to Dr. Tofu, quick."

A few minutes later, Dr. Tofu had examined Ranma and Akane and his look was not that of a happy man.

"Apparently, whatever Kodachi used was very strong." Dr. Tofu said. "They'll be stuck that way for a while."

"How long?" Nabiki asked.

"Three weeks." Dr. Tofu said.

"WHAT?!" Both Mousse and Nabiki said at the same time.

"But they race in almost a week against Shampoo!" Mousse said.

"We better tell Herbie." Nabiki said.

"Herbie?" Tofu asked.

"He's a good friend of ours." Mousse said. "He's right outside." Tofu then followed Mousse and Nabiki outside and he saw the little car waiting for everybody.

"Herbie, this is Dr. Tofu." Nabiki said. "Dr. Tofu, meet Herbie." Tofu then looked at Nabiki as if she lost her mind.

(Nice to meet you Dr. Tofu.) Herbie beeped. (How are my friends doing?) Tofu then did a double take.

"W-Where's the driver?" He asked.

(That's me.) Herbie happily beeped. (But right now, I would like to know how my friends are.)

"Dr. Tofu, Herbie is his own driver. He has something one of the elders calls 'Inner life.'" Mousse said.

"Inner life?" Tofu said. "I remember my teacher talking to me about it, but I just never saw it for my self… uh, that is until now."

(Guys? My friends, your family?) Herbie beeped.

"Right." Mousse said.

"What did he say?" Tofu asked.

"He wants to know how Ranma and Akane are." Nabiki said.

"Well… they're stuck like that for three weeks." Dr. Tofu said.

(WHAT?!) Herbie beeped. (But the race! It's almost in a week!)

"I know. What are we going to do?" Nabiki asked. Then Herbie got an idea.

(Why don't you and Mousse race for them?) Herbie asked.

"WHAT?!" Both of them said.


	10. The Big Race! A Battle For The Heart

AN: Parts inspired by the race from "Herbie Goes to Monty Carlo" and the original "The Love Bug."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days after the incident with Kodachi, it was the day of the race. It would start at the hotel and end right in front of Furikan High, as agreed to by Ranma and Cologne. Waiting at the hotel with her car, a 2001 Nissan Ultima, with her bike on the roof, was Shampoo with Cologne, Wash, Rinse, Soap, and Water. Currently though, they all were wondering what was keeping Ranma, Akane, and Herbie.

"Where are they?" Cologne asked.

"You worry great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked.

"Child, you can never predict Ranma or Akane." Cologne said. "Not even a God can anticipate what that boy or that girl will do next." She then saw her great-granddaughter look sad. "Don't mistake what I am telling you as criticism child. I have all my faith in you."

"You do know Elder Cologne that, no matter how this race goes, you and Shampoo will have to face the council." Soap said. "The lock water is very high on the forbidden list."

"Your great-granddaughter and her friends are at least looking at a demotion of status." Shower said. "And you are at least looking to get expelled from the council, if not the tribe." Just then, they heard the sound of an incoming car. Sure enough, it was Herbie, but as he stopped, it was clear that it wasn't the drivers they expected, because the ones who exited him were Mousse and Nabiki.

"What duck boy and mercenary girl doing here?" Shampoo asked, slightly angry. "This challenge between airen, kitchen destroyer, and Shampoo."

"Next time Shampoo, if you want to bad mouth my sister, make sure I'm not present." Nabiki said. "You don't want to be on my bad side." Shampoo then decided to shut up.

"As for Ranma and Akane," Mousse said, "Kodachi showed up and used some very strong paralyzes powder. They're frozen for three weeks, so we're going to fill in."

"Oh?" Cologne asked. "And whose bright idea was that?"

(HEY! I have faith in them!) Herbie beeped.

"Ah, so this little car believes in you two, does he?" Cologne.

'This doesn't sound good.' Herbie thought.

"DON'T even think about it Cologne." Soap said. "I was taught to respect those with life, and that includes inner life. If you even do one minor thing that leads to this little car to be destroyed, or a spell to take its inner life away, not only will you be expelled from the tribe, but I will offer your great-granddaughter to the Musk as a peace offering." This caused Cologne to gasp in shock.

"You… you wouldn't!" Cologne said.

"AI-YA! You know what Musk men do to Amazon womans?!" Shampoo said, just as shocked as Cologne.

"It would befit that of a murderer." Shower said. "Be that as it may, the car will not be used as a pawn in your schemes."

"I wasn't even thinking about ether of that." Cologne said. However, Shampoo looked like she has something to say.

"Shampoo want to tell duck boy and mercenary girl something." Shampoo said with a look that would kill. "Shampoo hate Mousse more than ever for trying to ruin her happiness. So now, Shampoo will ruin yours. If Mousse no win race…" Then she cleared her throat. "…then you no can see Nabiki anymore." This causes gasps from both Mousse and Nabiki.

(YOU CAN'T DO THAT!) Herbie beeped.

"I'm sorry, but this doesn't violate anything." Soap said. "Right of challenges is to challenge the status of a ruling by the Elders, and to make it fair, both sides are allowed one stipulation."

"But what about you coming in defense of Herbie?" Nabiki asked. "If you can stop them from cutting him up, then you…" But she was interrupted by Shower.

"The one thing the Amazon tribe must respect above all else is that of 'Inner life.'" Shower said. "If an Amazon does anything to extinguish inner life, it is considered as bad, or even worse than, murder."

"Is it because objects that normally aren't alive are?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes child." Cologne said. "You see, it has to do with humans. My friend taught a man by the name Tennessee Steinmetz that, in the case of cars, claw machines, flowers, and traffic lights for example, have spent more time with humans that it starts to develop a life of their own."

"Which would explain why Herbie has a mind of his own." Nabiki said.

"Exactly." Soap said. "However, anybody that learns about inner life is taught that we're to respect it because it is a reward. A new soul if you will."

"Makes sense to me." Nabiki said.

(Especially since you believe in magic now, right?) Herbie beeped.

"Right." Nabiki said.

"Now, let's get down to it, shall we?" Shower said. "The race will be from here to Furikan High in Nerma, where we will meet you there. The winner will have their stipulation, without question, honored by the tribe. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Everyone said.

(You got it.) Herbie beeped.

"I'll signal when to go." Soap said. "The first to cross the finish line at Furikan Wins. We'll meet you there. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads.

(It's clear to me.) Herbie beeped.

"Actually, now that I think about it, how are you going to get to Nerma before us?" Mousse asked. Just then, they heard a helicopter over head.

"When Japan wants to make a good impression to one of the most powerful Amazon tribes in Japan, they go all out." Shower said just as it landed on top of the hotel. "Everyone, to their cars." As soon as Shower said that, Shampoo went to her Nissan and Mousse and Nabiki went to Herbie and they all started their engines. Shower than raised her hands.

"Ready… set… GO!" Shower said as she dropped her hands and off the racers went.

"We best board the helicopter if we want to get to Furikan before them." Cologne said.

"Agreed." Soap and Shower said together as they, Cologne, Wash, and Rinse went into the hotel to get to the roof where the helicopter was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five miles into it, Shampoo was still holding her lead refusing to let Herbie pass. Left and right, right and left, every opportunity for the little car and his drivers to pass was refused.

"CRUD! Who knew she could drive this good?" Nabiki said.

"I know what you mean." Mousse said. "I haven't been able to pass her for miles, but I'm not giving up." He said with determination.

"Nether am I." Nabiki said with the same determination.

(Nor me!) Herbie beeped. Just then, an opening formed and Mousse took it as now he was driving next to Shampoo's driver's side.

'Damn! If Mousse wins, I loose Ranma! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!' Shampoo thought as she…

**SLAM**

…slammed her side into Herbie, but he still kept going.

(She wants to trade paint, huh?) Herbie beeped.

"Well, here's some of ours. Hold on Nabs!" Mousse said as Nabiki braced for impact and Mousse…

**SLAM**

…slammed into Shampoo's driver side, which caused her to loose control. Reacting quickly, she jumped out, grabbed her bike, and started peddling very fast.

'Shampoo prefer bike anyway.' She thought as she peddled past Herbie.

(How on Earth does she go that fast?!) Herbie beeped.

"Amazon strength and training!" Mousse said as he tried to go faster, but Shampoo was pulling the same stunt she did in the Nissan, refusing to let them past for several miles, that's when Nabiki noticed something.

"Mousse! Look!" Nabiki said as they saw that they were at the tunnel that was right before Nerma.

"If we can't get past her before going in, we won't be able to win, and I can't pass her while she's swerving or I'll hurt her!" Mousse said as he put the pedal to the metal, but it was to no avail as Shampoo was still in front by the time they went into the tunnel, and she was still zig zagging.

"We can't pass her!" Nabiki said. She then looked at Mousse. "Mousse, I…"

"NO! I won't give you up! I WON'T LOOSE YOU!" Mousse said as he and Nabiki then looked at each other.

(That's the spirit duck boy!) Herbie beeped as he…

**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH**

…took control and drove up the sides of the tunnel until he was driving on its ceiling and over Shampoo.

"HERBIE!" Nabiki and Mousse said, thanking Kami that they buckled up. Shampoo looked behind her and couldn't see them, and she thought she was ahead, but then she looked up and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

'HIYA! Not possible! This no possible!' Shampoo thought as Herbie, seeing that he was near the end, drove down the side of the tunnel and back on the road, right in front of Shampoo.

"I… I don't believe it!" Mousse said as he and Nabiki saw that they were close to the school, and the student body was there, cheering them on and Soap was there with the checkered flag, which was waved when Herbie crossed the finish line.

"We did it! We did it!" Nabiki said as she kissed Mousse, who kissed back. They then stopped, pulled back, and smiled.

"We certainly did." Mousse said as he kissed her again. Herbie did his best wolf whistle he could. After that kiss, they decided to go outside and they saw all of Furikan congratulating them.

"What's going on here?" Nabiki said. "I didn't tell anybody about this race."

"You didn't?" Mousse said. "I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for you to make some more money for your family."

"Nobody would have seen the whole thing." Nabiki said. "If I didn't give people they're bets worth, I'd be hearing 'Refund.' But who told them about the race?"

"You didn't tell them, but I did." Shower said. "Best to have witnesses incase Shampoo or Cologne tried to pull something."

"THAT WAS GREAT!" Daisuke yelled. "I haven't seen a finish like that in a long time."

"How did you get pass them in the tunnel?" Hiroshi asked.

"I don't think you'd believe us." Nabiki said. Shampoo then approached them and looked as mad as hell.

"Great-granddaughter, we have lost." Cologne said. "Take your Amazon pride and congratulate Mousse and Nabiki."

"No…" Shampoo said.

"What?" Cologne asked.

"Shampoo work too hard to loose Ranma. Ranma is Shampoo's. RANMA SHOULD BELONG TO SHAMPOO!" She said with each sentence with more venom and anger than the last.

"Shampoo, you lost and thus the kiss of death and marriage have been annulled." Soap said. "I, with the approval of Shower, here by cancel the kiss of death and the kiss of marriage of Ranma Saotomae."

"NO! SHAMPOO WON'T LET YOU!" She then used her bonbories to attack Soap, but Shower grabbed Soap and pulled her out of the way.

"SHAMPOO! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Cologne said angrily. "You are an Amazon warrior, but right now, you are no better than a Musk." However, the look in Shampoo's eyes shows that she wasn't listening, or caring.

"So, you rather Shampoo loose man she love too? You all want Shampoo to loose to Kitchen Destroyer? YOU ALL OBSTICAL IN SHAMPOO'S WAY! YOU ALL MUST…" She didn't get to finish because Shampoo was doused in cold wiper fluid.

"MEOW!" Shampoo then tried to claw Nabiki, but was grabbed by the tail and held, in a safe distance, by Mousse.

"Cologne, your Great-Granddaughter has just jeopardized her position not just as a warrior, but the tribe itself." Soap said. Shampoo than looked shocked and looked at her Great-Grandmother, who had the look of shame.

"I shall obey the laws." Cologne said. "She will stand trial for her actions." Shampoo tried to fight her way out, but then Mousse pulled out a cage.

"Now you'll know what it feels like." Mousse said as he handed the now cat to Cologne.

"Even an Amazon can be bested by this car." Nabiki said. "Thanks Herbie."

(Not a problem.) Herbie happily beeped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, at the airport, Shampoo was put in the pet storage area of the airplane, but was angrier than ever.

'I lost Ranma, I lost my honor. All because he loved another, that little car, and that damn bitch Nabiki and bastard Mousse. When I get the chance, I will kill them all.' She thought with a cruel, uncharacteristic smile.

Meanwhile, at the airport, Soap, Shower, and Cologne were saying good bye to Mousse and Nabiki.

"I have to say, this has been one of the most interesting trips I had in years." Shower said.

"I agree. I'll never forget this for as long as I live." Soap replied.

"I will not forget my time here." Cologne said. "Out of all the places I've been to, this was the most… interesting places I've had the pleasure of staying in."

"So, when will you guys be back?" Nabiki asked.

"We have to get things settled with Shampoo first." Shower said. "And you Cologne." Cologne didn't say anything. "But we'll try to come back as soon as we can." Herbie then opened his door.

"Well, good-bye Soap, Shower, and Cologne." Mousse said.

"See you guys later." Nabiki said as they both got into Herbie's backseat.

"Bye Mousse, Nabiki." Shower said.

"See you guys later." Cologne said.

"It's not any of my business guys, but where are you going on your first date?" Soap asked.

"We don't know. Herb hasn't told us yet." Mousse said. Herbie then shut his door and Mousse tapped his ceiling. "Let's go Herbie." Herbie then pulled off and left Shower, Soap, and Cologne looking at the two love birds in the back.

"Bye Herbie." Shower said. Nabiki and Mousse waved their good byes while the people outside of the airport were looking at something amazing. A car driving, with two people in the back, honking at traffic.


	11. Kodachi's plan! Herbie meets Nermia's D...

'Boy, what a night.' Herbie thought. 'I can't believe that they did that for me for winning a race. Not even Jim or Hank did that, but I was just happy with a congratulations, but jeez, what that family did for me…'

**FLASHBACK, ONE HOUR AGO**

After Nabiki and Mousse's date, it was time for them to head back to the Tendo Dojo. Prior to their departure, Soap and Shower talked to Soun and he agreed to let Mousse stay at the dojo which made Nabiki happy.

(So, you guys had a good time?) Herbie beeped.

"Yeah, thanks for taking us to the movies Herbie." Nabiki said.

"But you really didn't have to drive us to and from the movies after such a race." Mousse said.

(Oh no, I don't mind.) Herbie beeped. (I love helping friends and I'm glad to have the two of you as friends.)

"We're glad you're our friend too Herbie." Nabiki said. "But, can you do something for us? Can you drive up to the dojo?"

(Why?) Herbie curiously beeped.

"No reason. I just felt like entering from the dojo." Nabiki said trying to cover something up, winking at Mousse.

(Uh… ok.) Herbie beeped, still curious. He did so and when he got there…

"SURPRISE!"

…was heard as Herbie saw Soun, Nodoka, Kasumi, Hiroshi, and Daisuke there with a banner behind them that said…

('Congratulations Nabiki, Mousse and HERBIE!' Me!) Herbie beeped. (What's going on?)

"We're celebrating our victory Herbie." Mousse said. "It wouldn't be right if we just said 'Thank you' and 'Congratulations.'"

"We want you to be apart of the celebration." Soun said. "After all, if it wasn't for all three of you, Ranma and Akane wouldn't be together."

(Speaking of them, how are they doing?) Herbie beeped.

"Still frozen, I'm afraid." Nodoka said. "But they'll be fine in two weeks, at least that's what Dr. Tofu said."

"Auntie, you can trust his judgment." Kasumi said. "He's one of the best."

'Hmmmmmm…' Herbie thought.

"I know what you're thinking Herbie," Nabiki whispered, "And you don't want to have Dr. Tofu driving you with Kasumi in the same area. He goes nuts." If Herbie could sweat drop, he could.

"Anyway, let's celebrate!" Hiroshi yelled as the party got underway.

**END FLASHBACK**

'Man, I'm never going to forget this night as long as I live.' Herbie thought. 'But man, am I tired. I think I'll call it a night.' Herbie then fell into a deep sleep, unaware of somebody stalking the compound. The person got closure, and closure, and closure until she, Kodachi, was in front of his trunk and she carefully popped it open.

'Hehehehe, once I fill this demonic car with my special mixture, my plan will be set into motion.' Kodachi thought. 'And once Sasukee and his ninjas hide this car somewhere, Ranma and I will search for it and we'll get closure and closure until… OOOOOOOOO! I can't wait!' Just as soon as she put her potion in the gas tank, Herbie woke up.

'Huh… KODA… chi… wha…' Herbie couldn't finish his thought, because the potion put him under.

"Excellent! Sasukee!" Kodachi said, careful not to wake the whole compound. Just then, the ninja servant and his clan appeared.

"Shall we proceed as planed, mistress Kodachi?" Sasukee asked.

"Yes. Take him as far away from here as you and your ninjas can, but don't tell me where. I want to be as shocked and concerned as Ranma." Kodachi said.

"Yes my mistress." The ninja said as they quickly got out some beams to carry the car, and off they went to where not even Kodachi knows.

-

A few hours later, Herbie came too in the middle of some woods.

'Huh? What happened?' Herbie thought. Then he remembered. 'Kodachi. She must have somehow drugged me. Great, now I'm lost. I better try to find my way back to the Tendo Training Hall.' Herbie then started his engine and drove off. 'Where ever it is.'

Several miles later, Herbie sees something that amazes him. A village, but there's nothing modern about it.

'What's this place?' Herbie thought. 'I remember seeing pictures of this when Roddy showed me some books about Japan when he told me I got to go.' Sure enough, the houses looked like they were built from paper, wood, and straw. There were no cement roads, or anything modern in it. Not even a radio. 'I got a bad feeling about this…' Herbie thought. Sure enough, when everybody woke up and looked outside, and what Herbie saw amazed him. 'Hey… am I back in Neirma?' Sure enough, everyone in the village looks like everyone back in Neirma. However, nobody in the village has seen the car before. Or a car for that matter.

"What is this thing? A demon?" One of the villagers asked, who Herbie thought was…

(Daisuke, it's me! Herbie! I'm not a demon!) Herbie beeped, causing everyone to gasp.

"It… it talks!" Taichi, who looks like Daisuke, said. All the villagers were amazed.

'Oh boy. I got a bad feeling about this.' Herbie thought. 'Where's the guy in the suit about to tell me I'm going to learn a lesion?'

"Quick! Somebody get the head of the village along with Kanna and Kotaro!" One of the villagers yelled.

'Kanna and Kotaro?' Herbie thought. 'If this Taichi person looks like Daisuke, then who…' Herbie then got a good look at the three aforementioned characters.

(Soun! Ranma! Akane!) Herbie beeped.

"What is this thing?" Kanna, who looked like Akane, asked. "And what's it speaking?"

'I Forgot. Apparently I'm in an Outer Limits episode or something.' Herbie thought.

"It looks like a peace of scrap iron to me." Kotaro, who looked like Ranma, said.

(You're no prize yourself.) Herbie beeped.

"What did you say!" Kotaro, knowing when he was being made fun of, but still not understanding Herbie.

"Now, now, we shouldn't react in such a manner." The head of the village, who looked like Soun, said. "After all, it hasn't attacked us yet, nor do we have any reason to attack it."

"Say, where's Hayato?" One villager asked.

"Remember when he drugged Kotaro and almost rapped Kanna?" One villager said. "The Panda had to step in and stopped him. He's still KO'ed."

'Panda?' Herbie thought.

"Remember the sign that the Panda left?" A villager asked. "'When she says no, she means no!'"

'A sign?' Herbie thought. 'Could it be?' Just then, right behind the head of the village, a sign popped up.

'What's going on?' Sure enough, it was none other than…

(Genma!) Herbie beeped.

'Hey, that's Nodoka's friend's car!' Genma signed.

"You know what this is?" Kanna asked.

'Yeah, it's a car that belongs to someone I know, but what's it doing here?' Genma signed.

(Kodachi drugged me and the next thing I know, I'm here.) Herbie beeped.

'Kodachi dru… HEY! I UNDERSTOOD YOU!' Genma signed.

(It's been known to happen, but first thing's first, where am I?)

"What's it sayin'?" Kotaro asked.

'Where is he n…? YOU HAVE NO DRIVER!' Genma signed.

(You noticed it now?) Herbie beeped.

"What is this 'car?'" Taichi asked.

'Uh… it's like a horse.' Genma signed. 'It'll get you from point A to point B only faster.'

"Yeah, and it's twice as ugly." Kotaro said, earning…

**WHAM**

…a trunkful from Herbie in the jaw.

"Now that he had coming." A villager said, to which the head of the tribe and Genma nodded.


	12. Genma's reson revealed! Introductions a...

Sometime, at the home of the head of the village, or rather outside…

(I told you guys, I'm too big.)

…when they found out cars can't fit in houses very well, Herbie was getting introduced to the Tendo and Saotomae look-a-likes.

"Well, my name is Kensuke Haruku," the head of the house, who looked like Soun said. "This is my eldest daughter, Natsumi," he said pointing to the woman who looked like Kasumi. "This is my second eldest, Sakura," he said pointing to the Nabiki look-a-like. "And this is Kanna, my youngest and her husband, Kotaro."

(Congratulations.) Herbie beeped. Just then, the members of the Haruku house hold were amazed.

"We… we understood that!" Kanna said. "How…?"

(Oh, when people hang around me, or are my owners, it tends to happen.) Herbie happily beeped. He then looked in the direction of the guy who looked like principal Kuno, and got nervous. (Uh… who are you?)

"Oh, this is Kotaro's dad, Yamato." Kensuke said.

"It's nice to meet you." The man said, with the Hawaiian sounding accent, but no miss pronunciation or poor speaking that Principal Kuno is mostly famous for.

(Uh… you don't go nuts with a pair of shavers or razors, or ukuleles, do you?) Herbie beeped.

"No, why do you ask?" Yamato asked.

**FLASHBACK**

Principal Kuno was running all over the place, passing Herbie several times until he stopped out of exhaustion. Hearing that the car had a mind of its own from his students, he turned to Herbie.

"Hey, little car, you be seeing any male students with long hair? Dat's forbidden by dem school rules." The principal said.

(Nope, haven't seen them.) Herbie beeped.

"I be finding them soon!" Principal Kuno said getting his second wind as he ran off. When the coast was clear, Herbie opened his trunk, which was hiding two new Furikan students.

"Thanks little car." One of the kids said.

(No problem, but call me Herbie.) Herbie beeped.

"You students better be having no long hair when I find you, or I be cutting it down to size!" The principal yelled.

"Oh boy," the other student said. "Dude, time to split! Thanks Herbie!"

"I see you!" The principal said as the students ran off, with the principal after them.

**END FLASHBACK**

(Uh… no reason.) Herbie beeped. (Well, my name's Herbie.) Herbie then bent is front tires down, and raised his back in a bowing gesture. (Please to meet you.) He then bent his back into position and raised his tires back to normal.

"Like wise." Everybody said at once.

"And you've already met Mr. Panda." Kanna said.

'Nice to meet you.' Genma signed.

(Uh… can I talk to Mr. Panda in private?) Herbie beeped.

'Uh-oh.' Genma signed.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Yamato said. Everybody then went back into the house, save for Genma, who was waiting for Herbie to beep.

(Ok… wait.) Herbie then turned all his wheels towards the house's door, stopped, and…

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

"GAH!" Sakura said. She then opened the door. "How did you know?"

(I have a friend who's a bit like you.) Herbie beeped. Sakura then bowed and left, as Herbie wheeled to Genma. (Ok, Genma, why are you here?)

'I'm just a cute little panda.' Genma signed.

(Oh no, I'm the car that invented the 'Just an innocent little bug' act.) Herbie beeped. (Start… uh… signing.)

'Well, I came back right after…' Genma signed, but before he could pull another one, he was interrupted by Herbie.

(Wait… came back?) Herbie beeped.

'This may take awhile, but it went like this…' Genma signed as he started on his story.

-

At the same time at the Tendo Dojo, Kodachi was telling her own story…

"And by the time I came to, my darling Ranma's car was gone!"

…only difference is that it's purely a story.

"So, you saw these men trying to take Herbie because he is a famous car, they knocked you out, and he was gone?" Nodoka suspiciously asked. Nabiki and Mousse looked on with the same skepticism, and Soun was about to cry at the kidnapping of a family friend.

'Kodachi doesn't get knocked out like that so easily.' Nabiki thought. 'Something's up.'

"Please, I want to help Ranma darling get Herbie back." Kodachi "wept," and then pulled out something in a bottle. "I even have an antidote to my gift to show my concern." Nodoka then took the antidote from her.

"If this cures my son, then you are welcome to help us look." Nodoka said. "But if this makes it worse for him, I will show you sword skills that would make your brother an armature, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mom." Kodachi said, causing a look from Nodoka.

'I'm keeping my eye on this girl.' The older woman thought. 'Something's not right.'

An hour later, a revived Ranma and Akane got the story and they started searching for Herbie.

"HERBIE!" Akane yelled.

"HEY HERB! WHERE ARE YA!" Ranma yelled.

"HERBIE! HERE LITTLE CAR!" Kodachi yelled. She had somehow convinced Soun and Nodoka to have her join Ranma and Akane's party to search for The Love Bug. However, both Ranma and Akane were very suspicious about her actions.

'What is she up to?' Ranma thought. 'She must have had something to do with this, but I don't have proof.'

'She did it, I know it!' Akane angrily thought. 'But I can't do anything without proof! I'm trying to curb my temper, so I can't just mallet her.'

"I haven't been able to find him, you two?" Ranma asked. Kodachi and Akane shook their heads. Ranma then sighed and started to speak again. "Let's get back to the dojo and see if mom and Mr. Tendo or Mousse and Nabiki have had any luck. If not, let's contact some of Furikan and see if they can help."

-

(You actually came back to help somebody after you ran off to save your hide!) Herbie beeped amazed.

'Hey, you don't know me.' Genma signed.

(I'm best friends with your wife and son and I drive them almost everyday.) Herbie beeped back.

'Ok, so you do know me.' Genma signed. 'Anyway, the reason I came back here after I ran off is because I realized something. When I was here, I was actually a hero. I ran back to save somebody other than me and I had nothing to gain from it and it felt great. There's something about this place. I don't know what, but it made me act like the martial artist I always want my son to be. Honest, strong, protector of the week, and always true to himself.'

(Uh… wouldn't staying a panda contradict at least two of those?) Herbie beeped. Genma sweat dropped.

'It's a catch-22 for me.' Genma said. 'If I stay a panda, I'm lying. But if I turn back, they'll know I'm not a real panda and won't trust me anymore. And as long as Hyato is still after Kanna…'

(She's going to need all the help she can get, including you and Kotaro.) Herbie beeped, to which Genma nodded. (I don't get it though. If she's like Akane, doesn't she have her skills?)

'Yes and no.' Genma signed. 'She has her cooking, and some basic skills. However, she's not in Akane's skill level. Kanna and her sisters have a little bit of Kasumi in them as well, but that's because their mother was around longer and this village is, for all purposes, still stuck in the past. Not everybody here is just like those back home.'

(You mean like Taichi calling me a demon?) Herbie beeped. Genma nodded.

'Better examples are that Kotaro and Kanna were more accepting of the engagement after I saved her from an unwanted wedding with Hyato. And Hyato, who looks like Kuno, actually doesn't sound like he's nuts, however he more sinister. He mainly wants Kanna for the power that comes with it, however, overtime he grew obsessed with wanting more from her.'

(Wanting… oh. OH CRUD!) Herbie beeped.

'Don't worry.' Genma signed. 'Kotaro and I stopped him many times before and we'll do so again.'

(And when do you intend to tell everybody here who you really are?) Herbie beeped.

'When the time's right and I mean it this time.' Genma signed. 'Until we get Hyato to leave Kanna alone for good, she can't afford to loose any protectors she has. Now, about you, I want to know why I'm having a conversation with a beetle.'

(Ever heard of 'Inner life?') Herbie beeped. Genma then nodded.

'The master told me and Soun about it, but when he mentioned that inanimate objects could come to life, we thought he was nuts.' Genma signed.

(Well, I'm the proof that he's not that crazy.) Herbie beeped. (And if she needs any help with that guy, as long as I'm here, she's got another protector.) Just then, they heard the entrance door knocking.

"Are you two done yet? We need to go to Hyato village to trade some goods and get some cloths." Kotaro was heard yelling from the other end.

(There's more than one village in this region?) Herbie asked.

'Hey, I found that out two weeks ago myself.' Genma signed.

(We're done.) Herbie beeped.

"Great!" Kanna said as she and Kotaro exited the house. "Bye guys, see you in few days."

(A few days?) Herbie beeped.

'Its two days to and from the village.' Genma signed. Herbie then opened his door.

(Hop in. I can get you there faster.) Herbie beeped.

"Faster? You? Not likely." Kotaro said, but then he saw his wife getting in. "Kanna! You don't really believe what he's saying, do you? Look at all that armor, he'll take longer."

"Kotaro! It's rude to refuse a ride from a friend." Kanna said. "Are you coming Mr. Panda?"

'I'll take the back.' Genma signed, and he got in the back, Kanna took the passenger side, and Kotaro took the driver's side.

(Ok, hold on everybody.) Herbie beeped as he started his engine, causing Kanna to jump a bit. (Relax, that's just my engine starting.)

"Engine? What's an engine?" Kanna asked.

(It makes me go.) Herbie beeped.

"It sounds like he's fallin' apart to me." Kotaro said.

"KOTARO! Be nice. He's giving us a ride." Kanna said.

"Yeah right." Kotaro said. This thing looks like it can't get from point A to point…"

**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Much like when Ranma couldn't keep his mouth shut, Herbie did a wheelie when Kotaro wouldn't shut up.

'I THINK HE TOOK OFFENSE!' Genma signed.


	13. Genma Vs Hyato! The truth revealed

After a Kotaro apologized, Herbie drove at a normal speed and most of his passengers were amazed at how fast they were going.

(Uh… guys, which way?) Herbie beeped trying to snap them out of their trance.

'Three more miles and then a left Herbie.' Genma signed.

(If Mr. Panda's the only one who isn't amazed, I can't read signs from inside.) Herbie beeped.

"Oh, right." Kanna said snapping out of it. "Just three more miles and to the left."

"Uh… How do I turn?" Kotaro asked.

(Ever ridden a horse?) Herbie beeped.

"Yes. Why?" Kotaro asked.

(Pretend my steering wheel, the thing in front of you, is the reigns, and the vertical rectangle at your right foot makes me go faster, and the horizontal one on your left slows me down and even makes me stop.) Herbie beeped. (I'll teach you guys how to drive when we get back to the village.)

Three miles later, Kotaro took Herbie's advice and turned like a pro, but something was bugging Herbie.

(Hey, how did you know where to turn? We got here in 2 hours going faster than a horse.) Herbie beeped.

"Oh, well you see, Kanna and I made a mark on a tree that had the first letters of our names." Kanna said. "I saw it and knew where we were."

(Oh really?) Herbie mischievously beeped.

"HEY! DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!" Kanna and Kotaro said together, but then blushed.

"Sorry, we're still a bit new to being married." Kanna said.

(Hey, don't worry. I have friends that are just like you two.) Herbie beeped.

'No kidding.' Genma signed while sweat dropping.

"What's with you?" Kotaro asked. Genma then got real nervous.

'Uh… nothing! Nothing!' Genma signed.

A short time later, Herbie and the others are in the village of Hyato and was wondering something while the villagers were wondering what was in their quant little spot in Japan.

(Hey, isn't Hyato the name of the guy Mr. Panda beat up?) Herbie beeped.

"Yeah, he is." Kanna said. "My dad told me Hyato's parents were from this village and left while his mom was pregnant with him. When he was born, they named him after the village so they all can remember where he came from."

(That explains it.) Herbie beeped. (Ok guys, where do we have to go?)

"See that woman up in the booth selling apples and other fruits?" Kanna asked.

(Yep. That's where?) Herbie asked.

"Yeah, that's Kotaro's mom. Let's get going." Kanna said, but Herbie wouldn't move.

"What the!" Kotaro pushed as hard on the gas he could, but Herbie still wouldn't go.

(Uh… you don't have any contracts about being a man amongst men or you'll kill yourself with her, do you?) Herbie asked Kotaro, causing Genma to freak out at what he mentioned.

"WHAT! You gotta be kiddin' me." Kotaro said. "Who in their right minds would do that!"

(Believe it or not, I know somebody who did, but regrets it.) Herbie beeped, causing bewildered looks from the married couple and a curious look from Genma. As they pulled up closer, Herbie got a good look at Kotaro's mom and sure enough, she looked just like Nodoka. Once Herbie stopped, Kotaro and Kanna got out of him followed by Genma.

"Oh, hello son, daughter." The woman said.

"Hey mom." Kotaro said.

"Hello." Kanna said.

"What's that behind Mr. Panda?" The woman asked.

"Oh, this is our new friend Herbie." Kanna said.

(Pleased to meet you.) Herbie happily beeped.

"It… It talked!" The woman said.

"Uh… he's not a demon mom." Kotaro said.

"Yes, Herbie got us here in just hours." Kanna said.

"HOURS!" One of the villagers said surprised, causing a stir amongst them.

'Oh boy, talk about déjà vu.' Herbie thought. 'I better just play it cool and not scare these guys.'

"Uh… well, my name is Chihiro Matsena." The mother said. "Uh… it's nice to meet you too."

"We're going to catch up with mom guys." Kanna told Herbie and Genma. "We'll be done in a minute."

'We'll be here.' Genma signed.

(Have fun.) Herbie beeped as they went inside. Genma then thought of something.

'Hey, what did you mean earlier by knowing 'Somebody who did, but regrets it?'' Genma signed.

(Boy, do I have a story to tell you.) Herbie beeped as he started going over the past days with the Tendos and Mousse.

-

When Ukyo came back from her vacation visiting her aunt, she didn't expect Ranma to pretty much be out of his mind, or the rest of the family for that matter.

**FLASHBACK 1 HOUR AGO**

When Uchan's reopened, as expected Ranma came in, but with Nabiki and Mousse and they were looking for something.

"Hey, Ranma-honey." Ukyo said. "What can I do for the first customer since I got back?"

"Actually, we were wondering if you saw a friend of ours." Ranma asked.  
"Oh? Who?" Ukyo asked.

"This is going to sound a bit insane…" Ranma started, but got interrupted by Ukyo.

"Sugar, this is Nermia." She replied. "What isn't insane around here?"

"Trust us; this is even crazy for around here." Nabiki said. "We're looking for our friend, his name is Herbie and he's a 60's VW bug with the number 53 on him." This caused Ukyo to look bewildered for a moment.

"Uh… maybe we should start from the beginning." Mousse suggested and then they told the story from Herbie's arrival to his kidnapping.

"Are you sure you haven't seen him?" Ranma asked a stunned Ukyo.

"Uh… no, but if I do I'll… um… call you guys." Ukyo said.

"Thanks Ukyo." Ranma said. "Glad to have you back."

**END FLASHBACK**

'Poor Ranma-Honey.' Ukyo thought. 'All those mallets to the head must have gotten to him and the others are playing along for his sake. But if that really is a missing car and I find it… HE'LL MAKE ME HIS WIFE!' Ukyo thought. 'I'm going to try to look for it now!'

-

'She… she accepted him!' Genma signed surprised.

(Yep. Girl form and all. You on the other hand I think she's still mad at.) Herbie beeped. 'Judging by the fact she loaded darts, a dart board, and a picture of a panda into my trunk a few days before Mousse got stuck as a duck.' He then thought to himself.

'To be honest… I don't blame her.' Genma said. 'I was always thinking I was doing the best for the boy but I wound up making him afraid of his own mother, and intern, his own mother believe a false piece of paper be true. I got him cursed and engaged him to at least three women. I even made him afraid of his own mother. Maybe he's better off without…'

(I'm sure he misses you.) Herbie beeped when he remembered when Ranma talked to Akane before he took them to the hill.

'Misses me or not, I have to get home as soon as possible and make amends.' Genma signed. 'But I can't leave as long as Kanna keeps getting threatened.'

(Why not take her with us?) Herbie beeped.

'NANI!' Genma signed.

(Yeah, she can learn from Ranma and Akane how to defend herself against that guy.) Herbie beeped. (And since he, according to you, looks like Kuno, I know the perfect practice dummy.) Herbie half joked.

'That might not be such a bad idea.' Genma signed. 'I'll talk to her father about it… er, that is sign.'

(Are you ever going to tell them?) Herbie beeped.

'Would you trust a guy who acted like a panda for several days and earned the village's trust to take your daughter to a strange new world?' Genma signed.

(Good point.) Herbie beeped. Just then, Kotaro, Kanna, and Chihiro came out of the house with watermelons, tomatoes, apples, oranges, and a lot of bananas.

'Um… I think we have one too many bananas.'

"Oh, I'm sure there's enough space in the ba…" Chihiro said as she open Herbie's back hood, but found his engine instead. "Oh my, it seems there's something in here already."

"Oh, we'll just take it out." Kanna said.

(Uh… guys, that's my engine.) Herbie beeped.

"This piece of junk is yours?" Kotaro asked.

(Yeah. To put it simply, it's my heart and mind.) Herbie beeped. (Can't live or go without it.)

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry." Kanna said.

(Oh, don't worry about it. You guys didn't know.) Herbie beeped. (Why do you guys need the extra space anyway?)

"Mom over did it with the bananas." Kotaro said slightly embarrassed.

"Well, you're a growing boy." Chihiro said. "And every mom knows growing boys need their vitamins."

'It's true.' Genma signed.

(Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… I have an idea.) Herbie beeped. (It's an old trick, but it just might work.)

A couple of hours later, Herbie, Kotaro, Kanna, and Genma, with Herbie covered in bananas all over, were near the village.

"A couple of hours in a 'Karr' covered in bananas." Kotaro said. "Nobody will ever believe this."

(Hey, it was thought up by a good friend of mine.) Herbie beeped. (Besides, it's working, isn't it?)

"Yeah, but how do we know if we're almost there?" Kanna asked.

(Oh, my head lights are eyes and we're almost there.) Herbie beeped. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Herbie and the others arrived in the village. (Nice ripe bananas, get them while their cheep. Nice ripe bananas, lets make a deal on a peel.) He beeped to get the villager's attention.

"'Deal on a peel?'" Kotaro said, unimpressed.

(It was thought up by a good friend of mine.) Herbie beeped. (Right now, let's give some of these bananas to the villagers and save some for you guys, ok?)

"Sounds good to me." Kanna said. Everybody was getting their bananas, but they left more than enough on Herbie for his new friends to eat.

(Here we are guys.) Herbie beeped. (Home sweet home.)

"Thanks Herbie." Kanna said.

(Don't forget your bananas.) Herbie beeped.

"Don't you want any?" Kotaro asked.

(Cars don't eat food.) Herbie beeped. After shrugging their shoulders, the family took in the rest of the bananas. However…

"HALT!" They suddenly heard. They looked and standing right there was Hyato, dressed in his bright yellow gi and dark purple pants. "You shall release Kanna NOW!"

(THAT'S Hyato!) Herbie beeped, amazed that this guy looked like Kuno.

"I am the great Hyato Haiashi demonic scum, I am…" Hyato got out, but was stopped because…

(HA! HA! HA! HA!) Herbie couldn't stop laughing.

"YOU DARE LAUGH AT THE HEAD OF THE HAISHI HOUSE!" Hyato beeped.

(I'm sorry, but… HA, HA, HA, the last time I saw something that ugly was 1987!) Herbie beeped.

"UGLY!" Hyato said angrily. "YOU DARE CALL MY HONORABLE GARB UGLY!"

(Actually, I had another word, but I was taught not to swear in front of a woman.) Herbie jokingly beeped.

"I shall deal with you later." Hyato said.

"HEY!" Kotaro said. "Threatin' us is one thing, but no body goes threatens our friends."

"Yeah!" Kanna said, looking like she's ready to fight.

"Kanna, you can't fight right now." Kotaro said.

"WHAT!" Kanna said getting angry. "And why! Just because I'm a girl!"

'That's Akane's twin alright.' Both Herbie and Genma thought at the same time.

"NO YOU STUPID…" Kotaro said, but then regained his composure. "What I mean to say is you're not done training under me."

"Oh." Kanna said. "Well, I'm still going to help my husband fight this looser."

"Very well." Hyato said. "Since you won't go with me by choice, I shall take you by force." When he finished, a smoke bomb was launched and when it landed, it blinded Kanna and Kotaro. When Kotaro fought his way through it, it was too late as Hyato had Kanna. "Away with me my… OOF!" But to Hyato's disadvantage, Mr. Panda was in his way. "Out of the way you oaf." He said.

'Now you've gone too far.' Genma signed. 'You know she's not as much of a martial artist as Kotaro. This is dishonorable.'

"The time for honor has come and gone, this woman is mine." Hyato said. "Then again, if you marry me and make me head of the village, I can see fit to let you out of my home once a while."

'THAT'S IT!' Genma signed and Herbie had a feeling he knew what he was up to. 'If you won't fight Kotaro man to man…' Herbie got the message and sprayed some hot water Genma's way. "…Then fight me." Genma said after transforming back into a bald man with a gi, shocking the village.

(And me!) Herbie beeped ready to fight for his new friends.

"L… Lucky Panda?" Kanna said shocked and sadden at the deceit of her friend.

"I'm sorry about this." Genma said. "I'll explain later, but right now, I'm going to get you away from Hyato."

"HA!" Hyato said. "A metallic demon and a man who pretended to be a panda best me?" Hyato then got out his spear like weapon, ready to fight. But so were Genma and Herbie. "And don't think I forgot about you, you metallic beast."

(You harm one hair on my friend's head and I'll show you how much of a metallic beast I can be!) Herbie beeped.

"NINJAS!" Hyato said as a hoard of ninjas, lead by someone who looks like Sasuki, surrounded everybody. "ATTACK THE DEMON!"

"HERBIE!" Kanna yelled as one of the ninjas went for the front…

**WHAM**

…but was met with a hood to the jaw.

(I maybe a car, but I got a few moves of my own!) Herbie beeped. Two ninjas then tried to capture him from his sides, but Herbie…

**SLAM**

…opened his doors for them. Another ninja tried for the side, but Herbie them popped a wheelie and the ninja collided with the ninja that looked like Sasuki.

"Humph!" Hyato said not impressed. "I shall deal with you later." He then shoved Kanna out of the way.

"You son of a…" Genma started to say, but was interrupted by Hyato.

"NOW I STRIKE!" Hyato said as he tried to run Genma through, but Genma jumped into the air and avoided the weapon.

"Why you…" Hyato said as Genma landed. He tried another attack, but Genma dodged it.

"Is that all you can do, just slash me?" Genma said. "This is why weapons are useless in a fight!" He said while dodging. "All you do is one stupid slash motion. Yes, there are variables, but when all you can do is slash, its not that hard to predict where and when to dodge!" Unbeknownst to the spear welding warrior, Genma is luring him to the woods, while the village is following him. Just then, Genma jumped and into a tree. As soon as Genma disappeared, Hyato realizes he's in the forest.

"Where are you! Come out you coward!" Hyato said.

"A coward am I?" Genma said. "I'm not the one who tried to rape a married woman weeks ago. I'm not the one to just attempted to kidnap the same woman just to get power. No, the coward here is you!" Genma said. "And remember what I said about weapon bearers having one move?"

"What about it?" Hyato said angry.

"I have the perfect counter." Genma said as he leapt out of a tree behind Hyato, ready to use the…

"CRADLE FROM HELL!" Genma then grabbed Hyato and put him in the submission hold. For Ranma, it creeped him out, for Hyato, it was painful and restrained him.

"RELEASE ME THIS ISTANT!" He said. It also creeped him out a bit.

"Not until you go to sleep." Genma said as he tightened the hold until Hyato passed out. "Good night baka." Genma said. He then walked back through the crowds of villagers that watched him to Kanna, Hyato, and Kensuke. "Perhaps I should explain."

"Perhaps you should." Kensuke said.

(Good luck Genma.) Herbie beeped.

"Thanks Herbie." Genma said as he went in. But Kanna and Kotaro looked at Herbie with shock.

"YOU KNEW!" They said at the same time.

(It was his choice.) Herbie beeped. (And believe you me; from what I heard about this guy, it seems that the man talking to your dad is very different.)

"How so?" Kanna asked, still peeved.

(Remember that contract I asked your husband about?) Herbie beeped.

"You don't mean…" Kotaro said.

(Let's just say smarts wasn't one of his strong suits.) Herbie beeped.

"How do you know all this?" Kanna asked.

(Oh, I'm best friends with his wife and son.) Herbie beeped.

"Children," Kensuke said, "can you come inside for a moment? It seems our friend has some explaining to do."

"Very well, but if we don't like what we hear…" Kotaro said.

(Let him explain before you kill him.) Herbie beeped.

"Oh, we will, but so far, he's not high on the trust list." Kanna said sadly.

'The more things change…' Herbie thought when he remembered that Nodoka said something similar weeks ago.

"I am positive that gymnast had something to do with Herbie's disappearance." Nodoka said. At the Tendo Dojo, Nodoka, Nabiki, and Mousse met together to talk about their efforts while the others were still looking. "It's almost night fall, and Herbie still hasn't come back."

"I'm sure we'll find him Auntie." Nabiki said.

"Nabs is right." Mousse said. "After all, how many racing bugs are there in Japan, let alone one that's its own driver?"

"Look, I'll investigate on my end if Kodachi did have something to do with Herbie being missing." Nabiki said. "This might be a plot by ether her or her brother or even another fiancée to get somebody that supports Ranma and Akane out of the way and she's just taking advantage by coming up with some stupid story and insisting on joining the party to find him."

"I wouldn't put that idea past her." Mousse said. "She's tried to use her potions on more than one occasion on both Ranma and Akane."

"Alright, investigate on your end Nabiki." Nodoka said. "And if you run into their dad, tell him that if the Kuno's do anything to prevent my son's happiness, then I will step in and they don't want that." She said with a look that nearly fazed the Tendo girl.

An hour later, Genma, who just got done explaining everything, stepped out of the dojo and looked to be in one piece. He looked at the villagers, who had mixed emotions right now about what was going on. Sure, he saved Kanna and helped others, but he lied to them.

"I want to apologize to everyone." Genma said. "When I came here, I was a coward and a liar. When I was here the first time, it was the first time in years that I turned back to help others after I ran. This place did something to me; it awakened the true martial artist within me. But in order to be welcomed back, I felt like I had to be the panda again. Now if anybody is wondering if I took advantage of this family, I did not this time. I would gladly protect my friends again in any form, but I can see right now you have mixed emotions of me, so I must return home. I trust Kotaro to protect his wife better than I can." Genma finished his statement with a bit of guilt for deceiving everybody.

(Ready to go?) Herbie asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." Genma said as Herbie opened his door, but he was stopped by a hand. Kanna's hand.

"Look, I'm still hurt by you deceiving everybody… but you protected me from Hyato and in turn stopped him from taking over the village." Kanna said. "You may have been a liar, but you're a hero."

"I hate to admit it old man," Kotaro interjected, "But if it wasn't for you helping me, Kanna might be in Hyato's house right now, or worse. Just as long as you don't deceive this village again, you're ok in my book."

"Here, here!" A villager said.

"We forgive you!" Another said.

"We thank you too!" Another shouted.

(Looks like you got a lot of friends here Genma.) Herbie beeped.

"Yes… but my home is with my family." Genma said. "I'm sorry, but I have to make amends for the man I was. I have to go home."

"About that." Kanna said. "We talked to my father and me and Kotaro are going with you."

"What!" Genma said. "Why?"

"We're curious about the world Herbie comes from." Kanna said.

"I also would like to see if there's any new moves I can learn." Kotaro said.

"In all honesty though, we've always wondered what is beyond the villages we always go to." Kanna said. "New foods, people, places, we want to see it all."

(I got room for two more.) Herbie happily beeped.

"Alright, but you guys better hurry. It'll take a couple of hours to get there." Genma said. 30 minutes later, Kanna and Kotaro had packed up and were ready to go after saying their good byes.

"Hey, we don't have any room in our bags for snacks." Kotaro said.

"Oop. I guess we forgot." Kanna said.

(Not a problem.) Herbie beeped. A few minutes later, they put some of the bananas they got on various places of Herbie. Namely his hood, rear hood, and doors. (Everybody ready?) He beeped.

"Ready when you are." Kotaro said. Kotaro was sitting in the driver's seat, Kanna in the passenger's side, and Genma was in the back.

(Hang on everybody!) Herbie beeped.

"Hang on?" Kanna asked. "What do you…?"

**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Herbie then did a standing start wheelie and left the village.


	14. Herbie Goes Bananas 2!

"Just one more mile Herbie." Genma said.

(That's great! Once we hit the main highway, it's just another half hour until we hit Nermia.) Herbie happily beeped. (You guys are going to love Nermia. Sure, it gets crazy at times, but some of the nicest friends I've ever made live there.)

"Really?" Kanna asked. "How are they?"

(Oh, you guys will love Ranma and Akane.) Herbie beeped. (They and the others are some of the best friends I've ever had.)

"Nobody could have asked for a better son." Genma said. 'I just wish I said that more.' He thought.

"How far are we until we get to the highway?" Kotaro asked. Just then, he heard several cars zooming. He and Kanna then looked and saw a whole bunch of cars zooming by.

"They're… they're cars!" Kanna said.

(Yep.) Herbie beeped. (Lots and lots of cars.)

"Are they like you?" Kotaro asked.

(Oh, not all of them.) Herbie beeped. (While some cars do have inner life, most don't. Besides, I'm more of a people car anyway.) He would have added that with a smile if he could. He then waited a moment and, at the same speed as the other cars, zoomed out into the highway and headed straight for Nermia.

For almost 30 minutes, all was quiet, all was calm in Nermia. That is, until two minutes ago…

FLASHBACK

Kodachi, Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo met at the place they agreed to, right outside of Uchan's and all had grim looks on their faces.

"Any sign of him?" Ranma asked. All of them shook their heads. "What about Mouse, Nabiki, and my mom? What do they think?" Kodachi then looked at Ranma with an insane gleam in her eyes.

"They seem to be a bit tied up at the moment." She said. 'And thus they won't prevent us from being together!' She thought after words.

"Tied up?" Akane asked. "Doing what?"

"Uh… calling the proper authorities to help us look for that little car." Kodachi said, trying to recover.

"Well, I've had no luck ether." Ukyo said. "I'm sure we'll find it Ranma, don't worry."

"Him Ukyo," Akane corrected. "Herbie's alive."

"Uh… riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Ukyo said thinking Akane had finally snapped.

"Akane's right Uchan." Ranma said. "I didn't believe it at first, but I actually experienced the little guy having a mind of his own first hand."

'I think Ranma-Honey took one too many blows to the head.' Ukyo thought.

"Ranma, I'm really worried about him, it's almost been a full day and we haven't found him." Akane said on the verge of crying.

"Don't worry honey," Ranma said forgetting who was around him, "Herbie can take care of himself and we'll find him." Ranma hugged Akane tightly, right in front of the other girls.

"GET AWAY FROM MY RANMA!" Both fiancées said in unison.

END FLASHBACK

Now, Ranma and Akane are busy fighting off Ukyo and Kodachi, wondering where the others are.

"Shouldn't Mousse be here by now?" Akane asked while trying to dodge exploding okonokiyami. "This is a fight, there are explosions, and he should be helping!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I told you he and the others were tied up at the moment!" Kodachi said as she threw some powder in front of Ranma, who was backed into a wall and couldn't dodge it. Right after the powder dissipated, Ranma was frozen solid. Akane couldn't do a thing because she was too busy trying to fight off Ukyo. "At last! SASUKI!" Kodachi yelled. Just then, the Kunos' fateful ninja servant showed up.

"Yes mistress?" The ninja asked.

"Help me get my darling Ranma out of here!" Kodachi said as she handed Sasuki a bad, which he put over Ranma, and they took him out of there.

"RANMA!" Akane cried as she tried to go after him, but was stopped by a mini spatula narrowly missing her nose.

"Ranma's mine sugar!" Ukyo said. "If anybody is going to save him, it's me." She said.

"Ukyo, this is ridiculous!" Akane said. "If we don't stop Kodachi, we'll…"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Akane couldn't finish do to dodging a giant okonokiyami bomb.

"Oh no you don't!" Ukyo said. "I left you and Ranma alone far too long and no longer are you coming between me and Ranma honey!"

Moments before the fight, Herbie was driving on a highway that over looked Nermia, and Kanna and Kotaro were amazed at how different the city looked compared to the village. But before they could say anything…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

…they heard and saw the explosion.

"What the hell was that!" Kotaro said.

"An explosion." Genma stated. "My boy must be in another fight."

"Against somebody who has bombs!" Kanna said. "Who in their right minds would set off bombs in a village!"

"Hmmmmmm… well, Herbie said Ryoga is in jail," Genma stated, "Mousse is dating Nabiki and is becoming Ranma's friend, and Shampoo and her great grandmother are back in China… that leaves only one person I know of that uses explosions. Ukyo."

"Why on Earth would she try to kill him?" Kotaro asked.

"If what Herbie said about Akane and Ranma is true, she's not taking their love…"

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH

"…WEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Genma yelled as Herbie popped a wheelie and rushed over to help out his friends.

"Ukyo, I don't have time for this!" Akane said. "Ranma's in trouble and he needs…"

"NO! RANMA'S MINE!" Ukyo said with an insane look in her eyes. She tossed one more okonokiyami bomb, which Akane couldn't get out of the way in time of, causing her to…

WHAM

…fly into a nearby wall. Ukyo then slowly stalked to her enemy, ready to strike.

"At last, nothing will come between me and Ranma h…" But Ukyo couldn't finish because she felt her spatula was being tugged against something. She then heard a series of beeps.

(Leave my friend alone lady!) Herbie beeped. Ukyo looked and saw the car Ranma described. The passengers saw Ukyo and her crazed look. However, they couldn't see Akane because Ukyo was blocking their view of her face.

"You… you're that car!" Ukyo said surprised.

(And you're fighting a friend of mine!) Herbie beeped, ready to step in.

"Herbie!" Akane said, happy to see her friend.

(Hey Akane!) Herbie happily beeped. (Where's Ranma?)

"Kodachi took him somewhere!" Akane said. Ukyo then gave a side kick to Akane's head, knocking her out. Kotaro was ready to fight her, but Genma stopped him and instructed Kotaro to let him out of the car. Kotaro got outside so Herbie can bend his seat down and help Genma get out of the car without even looking at Akane. Once back in, he missed something else: The look of a very pissed off panda man.

"Excuse me." Genma said with anger in his voice. "Did you threaten and attempt the life of my son's future wife?"

"What is this!" Ukyo said. "You attempting to scare me!" Ukyo said with a laugh. "This mess is your fault, if you didn't take my dad's cart or left me on the side of the road…"

"I was going to offer away to repay that, but you threatened a member of my family." Genma said as he took the spatula and, to Ukyo's amazement…

CRACK

…broke it over his right knee.

"And nobody, I mean nobody, threatens my child OR his finance without answering to me." Genma said just before attempting to strike Ukyo. She missed, but was amazed.

"Wha… what happened to you!" She said. "You're supposed to be a coward!"

"I've changed." Genma said with a smile. "Herbie, take the others to find Ranma."

(Right!) Herbie beeped, but then, everybody heard what sounded like an airplane.

"That's coming from the soccer field!" Akane said coming to, as Herbie hightailed it to the field. However, as they left, they heard Ukyo scream "LET GO OF ME!"

"Mistress, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sasuki said. "Can you really trust this pilot?"

"Sasuki, you must learn, when one finds a hired goon, all the goon cares about is how much money you pay him." Kodachi said.

"But what if Ranma wakes up?" The ninja asked.

I have spare powder. With the plan, I'LL FINALLY BE MS. RANMA SAOTOMAE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kodachi said.

'Jeez, what a nut.' The pilot thought. 'But hey, yen is yen.'

"Besides," she continued, "My Ranma maybe a brave man, but he's not the strongest. These 250 pound weights I tied to his feet before putting him in the bag shall keep him from escaping."

'So that's why he's a little heavy.' The ninja thought. "But mistress, what if that car we dispatched shows up?" Sasuki said as they got closer to the plain.

"You disposed of it miles away, what makes you think that?" Kodachi said. Sasuki then pointed to his left, and Kodachi saw at the top of the stairs to the field was Herbie, with bananas in various spots. "Humph. No matter. Its up there, we're down here. It can't do anything."

However, in the car, Kotaro and Kanna saw the bag.

"That must be Ranma in there!" Kanna said.

"Hey, isn't that Hyato's ninja?" Kotaro asked.

"If that is then you might have to fight him." Kanna said.

"And I can't do that and get Ranma at the same time." Kotaro said. "What are we gonna do?" Just then, Herbie opened his left door and flung the bananas…

SPLAT

…right in front of the now slippery duo.

"Hey! They're slipping!" Kanna said.

"Good thinking Herbie!" Kotaro said. "Hit them again, maybe they'll release Ranma." Herbie then opened his right door and flung more bananas…

SPLAT

…causing Kodachi to slip on to the ground.

"Sorry Mistress!" Sasuki said.

"Don't just stand there you dolt, get him off of me! I want to wait until we're married!" Kodachi said as Sasuki tried to help her.

"C'MON! LET'S GO! I'M WASTING FUEL!" The pilot said as the ninja helped the gymnast up. Herbie then flung the bananas from his trunk…

SPLAT

…causing the ninja to slip. Impatient, the pilot got out and helped them, but Herbie had a few more bananas left on his door…

SPLAT

…and the pilot nearly slipped. All three then got the idea to work together and got Ranma to the plane, but that's when Kanna and Kotaro thought of something.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!" They said in unison as Herbie flung the last of his bananas…

SPLAT

…into the plane's propeller, causing them to be covered in bananas.

"You know mistress; I'm starting to believe your 'Demonic car' story." Sasuki said. "I've never heard of a car throwing bananas."

"Shut up and get Ranma in the plane." Kodachi said as they got Ranma into the plane.

"They got him in there, c'mon!" Kotaro said as Herbie backed out and went to the plane.

Inside the plane, Kodachi looked crazier than ever because she was one step closer to having Ranma to herself.

"Let's go! I'm not paying you to just be here!" Kodachi said.

"With those weights you got on Ranma and the extra passenger, I'm going to need the whole field to take off." The pilot said just as Herbie drove off the road and down a hill on to the field. Everybody looked behind them and saw Herbie with his trunk moving in a mouth-chomping motion. "What in the world is that car trying to do?"

"Is it going to eat us?" Sasuki asked.

"Anything's possible with this car." Kodachi said.

Herbie then got closer and closer to the plane until…

"That's it Herbie! Bite them down!" Kanna said.

"You got 'em, let that bird thing have it!" Kotaro said as Herbie did a wheelie and closed his trunk on the tail.

"You got it!" Kanna said. "Don't let go! We'll get Ranma out of there yet!" Herbie then put his two front wheels back to the ground, with the plane's tail still in his trunk, causing Ranma to slide inside and hit the end of the tail…

SLAM

…which hit the ground due to the extra weight.

"GET HIM OUT OF THERE OR I CAN'T TAKE OFF!" The pilot said as Sasuki went back there. "I'm going to pull up and you catch him when he comes out."

"Got it!" The ninja yelled. The pilot did so, and Sasuki caught the sliding Ranma just as Herbie got ready for round two.

"You did it once, you can do it again!" Kotaro said. "Bite it down!" Herbie had the tail in his trunk, but couldn't close it.

"Shake it off!" Kodachi said as the pilot did so, causing Herbie to crash into a near by basket full of soccer balls a few feet away from the plane.

"Kotaro…" Kanna said.

"I'm not quitin'." Kotaro said. "What about you Herbie?" Herbie then revved up his engine as he had an idea that might work since this is what he went through with Paco years ago as he drove up to the side of the plane.

"Look!" Sasuki yelled as he saw Herbie. "He's gonna ram us!"

WHAM

Sure enough, Herbie hit the tail of the plane, causing it to be bent sideways.

"Hurry up!" Kodachi yelled, but they were going in circles. "What's going on!"

"He bent my tail! That's what!" The pilot said as Herbie, bent trunk and all, placed himself in front of the plane.

"He's in front of us, pull up! Pull up!" Kodachi said. The pilot did so, but the weight shifted suddenly, that the additional weight of a weighed down Ranma caused the plan to land before the tail…

CRASH

…cleared the goal, causing the plane to bend slightly, but Ranma slid to the control panel, and the unconscious boy unknowingly hit the right button as the plane moved forward…

RIIIIIIIIP

…tearing the tail of the plane.

"They're still going! We have to stop them!" Kanna said as Herbie went after them.

"What now!" Kodachi said angrily.

"The throttle's jammed open!" The pilot said. Unfortunately, he didn't notice two poles that…

CRASH

…caused his wings to fall off.

"MY WINGS!" The pilot said. Herbie was so concerned with getting Ranma out of there…

BUMP

…he failed to notice the wings.

"You ok Herbie?" Kanna asked.

(I think I hit something.) Herbie said sounding weak.

"You don't sound that good." Kotaro said, but then saw the people they were fighting ahead of him. "We're close Herbie, you can do it!" Herbie then revved up his engine and went after them.

At the Tendo home, Nabiki, Kasumi, Nodoka, and Mouse were indeed tied up. Nabiki heard from a ninja that was afraid that Sasuki's service to the Kunos' would tarnish their academy what the gymnast had planed. Not wanting them to interfere, Kodachi tied them up, but Mousse was working his way free.

"Are you almost done?" Nabiki asked.

"I almost got it! Hold on!" Mousse said.

"She did a really good job with the knots." Kasumi said, causing everyone to give her a bewildered look.

At the scene where the fight had ended, the police showed up and saw a dazed Ukyo, and a man in a gi helping a girl regain conscious.

"What's going on…?" But the officer was interrupted by Genma.

"My son was kidnapped by a crazed woman and we need to get to him NOW!" Genma said. The officer complied and the cops went after them.

"Can't you make this thing go any faster!" Kodachi asked seeing Herbie and the others were getting closer.

"No! It'll ruin my plane!" The pilot said, earning dumb founded looks from his passengers. Just then, the cops joined in and Kotaro peeked out the window. Genma saw him because he was up front, but Akane was in the back still recovering and couldn't see anything.

"They got your son!" Kotaro yelled as Herbie saw they were near a familiar local, the Tendo Dojo.

Where at this moment, Mousse, Nabiki, Nodoka, and Kasumi were free and they suddenly heard the commotion outside, where Mousse got an idea as he and the others ran out the door.

Almost to the dojo, Kotaro and Kanna saw that they were ready to strike because they gained up with the wrecked plane.

"Ok Herbie, we got them now, give it to them!" Kanna said as Herbie…

WHAM

…crashed into the plane, but the plane's passengers were more concerned with the chain barrier that was right in front of them…

CRASH

…that stopped them and launched the plane's engine 2 feet away from the plane. The remains then bent backwards, causing Ranma to slide out. Kotaro ran for the bag containing Ranma to get him out of there, but since he was too heavy to life, he had to drag the bag.

"Ohhhhhhh, my head." Ranma uttered.

"He's coming to!" Kanna said just as the plane's…

CRASH

…wheels gave out and crash and the cops were all over it, and Kodachi was KO'd, the pilot raised his hands, but Sasuki was gone.

"Ranma!" Nodoka yelled as she, Nabiki, and Mouse ran to the scene. Only noticing the bag, when her son came to, Nodoka was overjoyed, but when she saw Kotaro, she was bewildered. "Ranma?"

"Huh? Mom?" Kotaro said. Kotaro then got a good look at Ranma and felt like he was looking in a mirror.

"Hey," Ranma said coming to. "She's my mom you…" Ranma then saw Kotaro. "…jerk? Who the hell are you!" Nabiki and Mousse had the same bewildered looks and then Kanna joined them.

"What the…!" She said. "Two of you?" Kanna said.

"You know this guy Akane?" Nabiki asked.

"Akane?" Kanna asked. "Sis, you know my name is Kanna." Then the real Akane showed up and the two just looked at each other. Genma then appeared.

"I see you four finally met." Genma said. Nodoka snapped out of it to give her husband a look that killed. "I deserve worse than that, but right now, we need to see if our son is ok and help Herbie. He's pretty banged up."

'I'd leave by myself so you'd guys worry about Ranma, but if I end my 'Innocent little car' act, the cops will think Ryoga was right and he'll be back here.' Herbie thought as he remembered his second run in with pig boy. 'Best I just stay parked. I hope everything goes okay for Genma and Ranma.'

A couple of hours, repairs and some stories at the Tendo Dojo later, everybody got to know one another. And while Ranma and Akane were shocked at their look-a-likes, and vice versa, it seems they were going to be good friends while they were there. As for Nodoka and Genma…

"You heard me Genma Saotomae." Nodoka icily said. "I want nothing to do with you. You nearly killed our son, and for what! A martial arts title! You also drove me into thinking that contract was real because it was the only think linking me to Ranma. I want you out of my life."

"Very well Nodoka." Genma said as he left the dojo doors. He then bowed to his wife, son, and friends. "I hope you will all one day forgive me for the man I once was." Herbie then opened his driver door and passenger door.

(I can take you home on the way of dropping of Genma where he wants to go.) Herbie beeped as he had an idea. 'Here's to getting your wish Ranma.' He thought. Nodoka then sighed.

"While I don't want to be near my husband right now, I honestly more than anything after the events just need to rest. Thank you." Nodoka said as she and Genma got in their sides respectively. Then, it dawned on Ranma.

"Hey, Herbie, aren't you facin' the wrong way if you're headin'…"

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH

"…home?" Ranma finished after Herbie did his classic wheelie with Genma and Nodoka inside. Akane then noticed where he was going.

"Hey, isn't that where he took us when we said…" Akane then looked up and saw that Ranma looked extremely happy. "It looks like you'll be getting your family back after all Ranma."

"Thank you Herbie." Ranma said with a tear in his eye. "Thank you."


	15. A Brand New Saotomae!

The next day, everything was surprisingly peaceful in Nermia. Ukyo was facing jail time for using explosions and assaulting Akane, Kodachi was too for kidnapping. At the Saotomae home, Nodoka looked out the window and saw the little car that helped everybody out with their problems, including her.

FLASHBACK

"HERBIE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Nodoka said.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!" Genma asked Herbie as he…

SKREEEEECH

…came to a stop on a hill that over looked Nermia. Nodoka tried to start Herbie up again, but he wouldn't budge.

"It looks like he wants us to talk." Genma said.

"Humph." Nodoka said. "I have nothing to say to you. You caused our son to be afraid of cats, you nearly killed him on more than one occasion, got him cursed, why should I listen to you?"

"Please, hear me out." Genma pleaded. Nodoka tried to unlock the door, but Herbie still wouldn't budge.

"Very well." Nodoka said. "Since it seems that I have no choice, I will hear you out Genma Saotomae." Genma then explained everything and for the second time she heard about the training trip, Nodoka paled.

"Then there was me going back to that village." Genma said. "Something about there the first time made me actually stand up for others and fight without resulting in begging techniques, so I went back there. I think it was because I was away from both the master and the chaos, but something awoke in me. It changed me back into the man I was when we married. And I promise, I won't harm Ranma and let the master corrupt me again."

'That look in his eyes… its that of Genma when he and I fell in love…' Nodoka thought. 'Could that man really be back?' "Genma…" Nodoka said. "I still don't know if I should trust you or not. You nearly killed our son on multiple occasions, got him cursed, engaged him to several women. I don't know…"

"I'm not asking you to take me back Nodoka." Genma said. "Not yet. I want to regain everybody's trust, and I have a long way to go before I do and if we can't trust each other, then we shouldn't be together right now. I'll see if I can stay with the Tendos, but I'm going to talk to Soun about accepting students so I won't freeload like I used to." Nodoka then looked at Genma.

"Then… can we start over?" Nodoka said. Genma then looked at his wife and smiled.

"Nodoka, would you do me the honor of having diner with me next weekend?" Genma said.

"It's a date Genma Saotomae." Nodoka said with a smile.

END FLASHBACK

'And to think he just wanted to see Japan.' Nodoka thought about the reason Herbie was there. 'And he wound up helping everybody out, despite the fact that we didn't know him as long as his previous owners. There's something about that car… something I hope never goes away.'

Outside, Herbie had his own thoughts.

'Boy, what a trip! I helped a family get somewhat together again, I helped Ranma and Akane admit their feelings, got Mousse and Nabiki together, and I got to see parts of the world that only a few humans from my country get to see!' Herbie excitedly thought. 'On top of all of that, I made some new friends! I wonder how two of my new friends are enjoying their first morning in a modern city? Oop, prefecture. I got to remember that, prefecture.'

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

WHAM

Thus began Kanna's first encounter with an electric alarm clock, and the clock's only encounter with Kanna's mallet. Akane during that time shot awake and saw Kanna silence her alarm for good.

"Kanna! What's the problem!" Akane said sounding concerned for her new friend's reaction.

"That thing made a noise at me!" Kanna said a little freaked out.

"It wakes people up." Akane said half tired. "It's an alarm clock. It helps heavy sleepers like me get up." Just then, Kotaro and Ranma came into the room.

"What's going on? We heard Kanna screaming!" Kotaro said.

"She had her first experience with an electric alarm clock." Akane said. Then something hit her. "Hey, how did you know she was screaming? She and I sound alike."

"When you're married, you know your wife from the other women in the world." Kotaro said as he went to kiss his wife.

"You think we'll be like that Ranma?" Akane asked.

"I think we already are, tom boy." Ranma said, but in a tone that Akane knew was affectionate as Ranma took her into his arms.

"What makes you so sure you pervert?" Akane said with a smile. Ranma and Akane then kissed.

"Hey you two, get a room!" Kanna and Kotaro said at the same time.

"This is our house." Ranma and Akane said. All four teenagers just laughed at the jokes.

In Nabiki's room, Nabiki and Mousse were watching the four younger teenagers enjoying each other's company and were amazed at how well Akane and Ranma were getting along.

"Well, I think Ranma's safe from anymore mallets, how about you?" Mousse asked.

"Unless he strays from Akane, but I doubt that'll happen." Nabiki said. Mousse than wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and they both smiled.

"Nope. He's too in love to do that." Mousse said just before shutting the door.

Later that afternoon, as Nodoka was driving to the Tendo dojo, she had something on her mind.

"Uh… Herbie?" Nodoka asked.

(Hmmmm?) Herbie beeped.

"Well, if you don't mind my asking," Nodoka said, "why did you help my family? We didn't know you as long as your other owners and it hasn't been that long since we started realizing you had a mind of your own."

(Oh, that's an easy one.) Herbie happily beeped. (I love helping people out. I'm a friendly little car and if you got any problems, especially ones with the heart, I'll try my best to make sure they're solved. Like I told Kanna and Kotaro, I'm a people car.)

"So that's why you were so interested in helping Ranma and Akane and me and Genma." Nodoka said.

(Yep.) Herbie happily beeped. (It's never good when friends are in trouble. I also enjoy setting two people who were met to be together up.)

"How do you know that they were met to be?" Nodoka said.

(The little things mostly.) Herbie beeped. (The one thing I noticed about humans is the littlest thing they have in common can lead to a lot more things. After all, Mousse and Nabiki got together because they both wanted to see a movie from the States.)

"I agree with you on the little things Herbie." Nodoka said with some thought.

(I take it that's how you and Genma met?) Herbie asked.

"Yes…" Nodoka thought back to her days in college. "We met at college. He was mostly a jock, but I had some science courses. The only thing we had in common was that we wanted to practice various forms of the art. Also, we liked some various books and movies."

(Was he different back then?) Herbie asked.

"Yes, but he was training with the master still though." Nodoka said. "I guess it was becoming the best and making Ranma better that changed him."

(Well, I hope the time in the village helped him as he said it did.) Herbie beeped.

"Thank you Herbie. I hope so too." Nodoka said. A few miles later, they got to the Tendo dojo, and just saw a female Ranma run out on all fours past them.

(What on Earth! Was that Ranma!) Herbie beeped.

"Yes, but he shouldn't be that way unless he's gone Neeko." Nodoka said. "We better find out what's going on." Herbie then pulled up and saw panic looks on almost all of the Tendo Dojo's residences' faces. Save for Kasumi, who had more of a worried mother look. As Nodoka got out, Akane ran up to her.

"Auntie! Thank God you're here!" Akane said. "Ranma went Neeko, but he did it quicker than usual!"

"What! How!" Nodoka asked bewildered, while Kanna had a look of guilt on her face.

"It's my fault Ms. Saotomae." Kanna said as she was starting to tell what happened.

FLASHBACK

Kotaro and Ranma were outside in front of the pond sparing, Genma and Soun were playing Go, Nabiki and Mousse were watching the two teenagers spar, Kasumi was cooking lunch, and Akane was introducing Kanna to some modern devices.

"But, aren't they trapped in the box?" Kanna asked.

"Oh nonono, see, a camera films them in a studio and…" Akane said, but Kanna gave her a bewildered look. "Ok, it's like this, a camera takes pictures. There are two kinds. One that takes a picture of a moment, and the other that takes pictures of movement."

"So what we're seeing is something from a... Ka-mar-ra… that films movement?" Kanna asked.

"Exactly!" Akane said happy that her friend got the concept. "Also…" Then, they heard a noise outside. When they went to investigate, they saw at the front door…

"Oh, a kitten!" Kanna said.

"Oh boy, we better keep it clear from…" Akane started to say, but Kanna was gone with the kitten to where Ranma and Kotaro were sparing after hearing a…

SPLASH

"You caught me off guard that time Kotaro." Ranma said as he emerged and saw a surprised Kotaro.

"R-Ranma!" Kotaro said bewildered.

"I take it Pops didn't tell you about my curse?" Ranma asked.

"N-no, he did, and I saw him transform, but I haven't seen one from a guy to a girl before." Kotaro said. Just then, he heard Kanna yell.

"Kotaro!" Kanna said as she showed the kitten. "Look what I found! Isn't it cute?" Kotaro looked at it and was about to say his wife was cuter when…

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Was heard from Ranma followed by a "Meow!" as Neeko-Ranma ran out of there on all fours.

END FLASHBACK

"We have to find him. No telling what happens when he goes Neeko." Genma said. 'Kami-sama, must my boy still be punished for my past?' He thought.

"I'm sorry Ms. Saotomae." Kanna said. "I forgot about his fear and---" She was interrupted by Nodoka.

"We'll talk later." She said. "Right now, Genma and I will take the North; you take your husband and Akane South."

"I'll take the East." Soun said.

(I got the west!) Herbie beeped.

"We'll stay here incase he comes back." Nabiki said and Mousse nodded.

(Ranma! Here kitty, kitty!) Herbie beeped. (I don't want to hurt you! I just want to take you back home!) As he slowly passed an alleyway, he heard two voices.

"Are you sure this is a safe place to do this?" The first voice, a male, said.

"Look, with the Tendos and the Saotomaes looking for me, this is the safest place we could find." The female voice said. "Nobody so far knows we're here and this is the only way." Herbie then slowly turned into the ally, hopping that the two people talking, whose voices he recognized, would be too focused on each other to spot him. But…

"MEOW!" The other voice said when she spotted Herbie. Daisuke turned around and spotted the car behind him.

(Ranma? Daisuke?) Herbie beeped. (What's going on? Are you back to normal?)

"Meow?" Ranma said, but Daisuke went up to her.

"I think we've been spotted." Daisuke said. Ranma then gave him the 'I still don't know' look. "Look, its Herbie, he's helped out his friends in the past, I'm sure he'll help us out."

(Uh… not to interrupt or anything, but help you guys out with what?) Herbie beeped. Ranma then nodded in approval, and walked on all fours to Herbie.

"My name is Neeko Saotomae, sorry about this." She said.

(WHAT!) Herbie beeped. (But I thought… aren't you...?)

"A cat?" Neeko interrupted. "I still am, but I'm apart of Ranma. For the last couple of years, I've actually been what humans would call 'sentient.' In fact, I was technically genderless until Ranma fell in the drown spring. I always prefer myself to be a girl cat since then."

(But what are you and Daisuke doing here?) Herbie asked.

"Maybe if we started on the day we met?" Daisuke asked.

"That's a good idea." Neeko said. "It actually started three months before you arrived Herbie…"

FLASHBACK

'Stupid Kuno!' Neeko thought while she was running. 'Akane was almost ready to turn him back to normal and things were going great between them until stick boy shows up with a cat.' Neeko looks behind her and sees Kuno and the fiancées and rivals running after her. 'On top of all that, the girls want him to try their lunch and the rivals want to kill him. If only I could have just a few minutes, then maybe I can think about…' It was then Neeko went passed a house with the window opened. She heard the fiancées coming from the left and Kuno and the rivals. Seeing no choice, she jumped into a tree and went into the opened room. She looked out the window and saw everybody running to where they thought she'd be.

"Phew!" Neeko said, to relived to keep it to her self. "I lost them, now I can help Ranma."

"But aren't you Ranma?" She heard a voice say. She turned behind her and saw Daisuke in his futon and pajamas.

"GAH!" She said. "Uh… um… Meow?" Neeko said trying to recover, but Daisuke just sweat dropped.

"I take it I wasn't supposed to know that Ranma's Neeko half is just as human as him?" Daisuke said. Knowing when she was beaten, Neeko dropped the façade.

"Sort of." She sighed as she walked on all fours towards him. "I have yet to master walking on two paws. It maybe easy for Ranma, but it's not for us cats you know. I'm sorry for barging in like this, but I didn't know it was your house and I didn't think anybody would be home."

"I was sick today." Daisuke said. "So how long have you been this way?"

"First you tell me how you know about me." Neeko said.

"Hiroshi and I are good friends with Ranma. He told us the whole story." He replied.

"I've been like this for a good couple of years now." Neeko said. "I just liked to mess around with the wrecking crew, but then I got an idea to help Ranma."

"How?" Daisuke asked. Neeko then tried to stand up and after stumbling a bit, she found her balance. "I thought you said you couldn't walk on two legs."

"Balancing and walking are very different." Neeko said as she opened her palms and formed what looked like claws with her ki. "For some reason, when I'm out here, I give out extra ki in Ranma's body, hence the claws. So maybe this ki is the key to cure Ranma's curse."

"What!" Daisuke said. "How!"

"Maybe if enough of it is poured into me, it can cure Ranma or at least make the transformations controllable, but I need time to master it and figure out how I'm going to do it. And I can't with the wrecking crew trying to kill Ranma constantly." Neeko sighed.

"Why not hide out here to do that?" Daisuke said.

"You're serious?" Neeko asked and Daisuke nodded.

END FLASHBACK

"It took awhile, but I think I finally did it!" Neeko said. "But due to my antics, everybody is going to try to turn me back into Ranma before I can finish." Herbie then opened his door and put his seat down.

"Herbie, what…?"

(I got an idea!) Herbie beeped. (Get in, quick, the both of you!) Both Daisuke and Neeko did so, and Neeko hid in the back incase they ran into the wrecking crew.

"It figures, the best way to hide her is where I first met her." Daisuke said to Herbie in his own backyard.

(Hey, they don't know she's smart let alone that she comes here all the time, and it's too risky to take her back home.) Herbie beeped. He then saw that Daisuke longing look. (I take it you like her, don't you?)

"What! I… uh… um…" He said prior to remember who he's talking to. "I can't lie to somebody like you, can I?"

(Nope.) Herbie happily beeped.

"I wish I could go out with her when this is over, but she also think that this would cause Ranma to somehow get the Neeko-ken under control. That would mean she'd disappear."

(You mean she's giving up her self so that Ranma can have a normal life?) Herbie curiously beeped.

"We both agreed that after all he's done for his friends, it's the least we can do to help him." Daisuke said. "You've seen all the stuff that happens to him, right?"

(Yeah?) Herbie beeped.

"He won't say this, but Neeko told me that he wishes his life had some stability in it." Daisuke said. "That's all he's asked for. He's willing to die to save Akane, help strangers, and has to go through hell almost everyday just to have some sanity. So the least we can do is control his curse."

(You've been helping her?) Herbie beeped.

"How do you think I started developing feelings for her?" Daisuke said. "We talked and I tried to keep her focus on training and whenever our friends would show up, I'd distract them."

(Tell her I wish her luck.) Herbie happily beeped.

"I would, but she's asleep." Daisuke said.

(Asleep?) Herbie asked. (But why?)

"It's the best way she has to talk to Ranma." Daisuke said.

(Talk?) Herbie beeped.

"For the last few months, she's been in Ranma's dreams and they've been talking."

Inside what would best described as a dreamscape, it's an open field where everything is nice and peaceful and Ranma and Neeko are sitting together.

"It's peaceful, isn't it?" Neeko said.

"Yeah, it is." Ranma said as he turned to look at his 'sister.' "Thank God you're in your human form. I don't think I can take another cat attack. Why did you take over right away?"

"I finally got all the strength and I know what I need to do to make sure this curse under control. And if I'm right, you'll also gain complete control over the neeko-ken." Neeko said.

"So what'll happen to you if this works?" Ranma asked. Neeko then got this sad look.

"I might just simply vanish." She said. Ranma then got this panic look in his eyes.

"WHAT! Wait a damn minute, why the hell do you have to suffer for my sanity!"

"That's why Ranma! You're always good to people, even your rivals and all you get in return is pain and suffering. You shouldn't. The curse is part of it, but so am I. I'm just a personification of the Neeko-ken anyway…"

"Like hell you are!" Ranma angrily spat. "You're my sister! I'm not going to let you die because of me!"

"Ranma…" Neeko said as she held out her hand. Ranma went to grab it, thinking it was an invite for a hug, but then a bright light was around them.

"W-what's going on!"

"I'm sorry Bro, but you wouldn't let me do this willingly, please forgive and forget me! Have a normal life!"

"NO WAY! I WON'T LET YOU DIE! LET GO!"

"But…"

"NO IFS, ANDS, OR BUTS, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SUFFER BECAUSE OF ME!" Just then, Ranma generated a light all of his own…

…that can be seen outside of Daisuke's window.

(What was that!) Herbie beeped. Daisuke quickly ran into the house.

"Ranma, Neeko!" He called out as soon as he got in the door to see if his friends are alright.

'Man, I hope who ever gave me life helps Ranma.' Herbie thought. Daisuke came out of his house then with a surprise look on his face. (What's going on?)

"Uh… It seems Neeko was a lot more successful than even she thought."

(Hmmmmm…?)

"We haven't found him." Genma said when everybody met back at the Tendo Dojo.

"We looked everywhere." Kotaro said. "He seems to have disappeared."

"This is not like him when he's Neeko." Akane said. "He's usually easy to find." Just then, they heard Herbie pull up and ran outside.

"Herbie? Did you find him?" Nodoka asked. Herbie then opened his two doors and out came Ranma and Daisuke.

"Daisuke? What are you doing here?" Akane asked.

"We… uh… have something to show you." He replied.

"Yeah… I hope you aren't too shocked." Ranma said.

"Shocked about what?" Genma asked. Herbie then lowered the back of the passenger seat and emerging from the car was Ranma's girl half, but the difference was she had cat eyes and what looked to be cat fangs from her nervous smile.

"My name is Neeko Saotomae… sorry about this." She said. The Tendo and Saotomae families then fainted right there on the spot.

(They took it well.) Herbie beeped. Everyone that was still standing nodded in response.


	16. The Little Things That Count!

"Ok, open your doors Herbie." Neko said as Herbie open the doors and she measured how far the little car's doors opened. It's been two weeks since Neko split from Ranma and nether had the gender change problems or the fear of cats. However, Neko did get something from Ranma. She was now able to walk right and she knew the style of Anything Goes. Right now, she's at Furikan, due to being high school age and all, helping set up for Daisuke set up for the auto club's drive in move festival to raise money. She is measuring Herbie to see how big the parking spaces for compact cars have to be.

(Got it?) Herbie beeped.

"Got it." She said. "Thanks for helping us out with this Herbie."

(Oh, it's no problem.) Herbie asked. (So, how come you're volunteering to help Daisuke?)

"Oh no, I know where you're going with this. I maybe me, but don't forget I came from my bro and I have his memories."

('Oh no' what?)

"Get me to say that I love Dai… there's no way out for me, is there?"

If he could smile right now, he would. (Nope.)

"Just what are you exactly, the Mobile Matchmaker?" She jokingly asked.

(Nope. One of my friends wrote an article calling me The Love Bug.)

"Catchy. I trust you not to beep one word of this?"

(Me? I'm…)

"Herbie…" Neko said.

(Right, your pops. Ok, I won't beep one word of this.)

"Right now, I don't know what he thinks about me. Sure, we're friends, but we didn't want to try anything more because I was still half of Ranma at the time."

(What's stopping you two from doing something now?)

"What if it ruins the friendship?"

(Never happens.)

"What if he hates me?"

(Worst he can do is say "No.")

"You're gonna keep going until one of us asks the other out, aren't you?"

(Yep.) Herbie beeped with a mental smile. Just then, Daisuke showed up.

"Hey, how goes the measuring?" Daisuke asked. Neko then looked like she was about to blush.

"Uh… um… it's going good." She replied.

(I think I should see of Nodoka or Genma need a ride.) Herbie beeped as he drove off.

"Herbie, wait!" Neko said as she realized what the little car was up to.

"Thanks for your help Herbie!" Daisuke yelled before Herbie was completely gone.

(Not a problem!) Herbie beeped back before he was gone.

'Grrrrrrrr… if he wasn't a friend, I'd…' But before Neko could finish, she was interrupted by Daisuke.

"So, how's your second week of being your own person?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, um… it's great." She replied with her head down.

"Hmmm? What's with the look? Anything the matter?" He asked, to which she quickly shook her head.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, nothing." She was even more nervous now than when she thought she might vanish when she was trying to cure Ranma, and amazed that that is even possible.

"Well, uh… I was wondering if after we're done with the drive in, maybe you and I can take in our own movie?" Daisuke asked enviously.

"REALLY!" Neko said, not hiding her excitement. "Uh… I mean, I'd love to."

"Great. How about tomorrow at 8?"

"Not a problem."

'Thanks for the advice Herbie.' Daisuke thought. ''Just ask her out.' He was right.'

'Boy, it feels good just to drive by myself once in awhile.' Herbie thought. 'Man, I got my work cut out for me. I love helping my friends out and jeez, did I land in a place that needed it.' Herbie then noticed Dr. Tofu. 'Speaking of helping…'

(Hey Doc!) Herbie beeped, startling the doctor a bit.

"Oh, Herbie. How are you?" The Doctor asked.

(I'm doing good, but what are you doing here?)

"Oh, I'm heading to the train station to visit my mom. I don't have a car seeing that I spend most of my time here."

(Where does she live?)

"Just outside of Shinjuku." The doctor said as Herbie opened his driver door.

(Hop in; I'll give you a ride.)

"Thanks Herbie." The doc said as he got in the door. "Thanks." The doctor replied and Herbie only got a couple of blocks when Tofu saw Kasumi. "Ka-Ka-KASUMI!"

SKREECH

"Hmmm?" Kasumi said as she looked where…

THUD

…the sound of a four eyed love sick doc hitting a windshield came from. "Oh, Herbie, and Dr. Tofu, how are you?"

"Fine we're are how you?" The doc said going nuts.

'Boy, I'm defiantly glad I'm my own driver.' Herbie thought.

"Oh, I'm heading to the train station to go to Shinjuku to pick up a book for Nabiki."

"Oh, heading myself th…"

WHAM

Herbie then pulled the same trick with the steering wheel and Ranma's face when he said the wrong thing.

"Uh… I mean I'm heading there myself. Hehehehe." The doc said recovering.

(Want a lift?)

"Oh, I don't want to impose."

"O-oh n-no, it wouldn't be an imposition." The doc said as Herbie opened his passenger door.

"Oh, alright." Kasumi got in as Herbie buckled her and Dr. Tofu in.

"Oh, what's…"

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH

"OH MY!"

And with that, Herbie was off with his friends to Shinjuku.

A shot while later, at Kasumi's instance, Herbie stopped at Dr. Tofu mom's to say hi. Needless to say, when she saw Kasumi…

"Oh, is this you're fiancée! Oh, I expect lots and lots of grandkids…"

…she jumped to conclusions.

'If she says her kid's manly, I'd swear the doc and Ranma are related.' Herbie thought.

"WHAT! Uh… uh, no, this is Kasumi; she's uh… a good friend of mine." Dr. Tofu said as he introduced her, but failed to notice a look of disappointment in her eyes, despite the smile, this however…

(That he's taking to the drive in tonight.)

…didn't go unnoticed by Herbie.

"WHAT!" Dr. Tofu said shocked.

"Oh really?" Kasumi asked. "I love to go!"

"GREAT!" Tofu said not hiding his excitement. Ms. Tofu however, was amazed that the car is beeping without a driver.

"What the…! Did this car just beep with nobody there?" Ms. Tofu said.

"Oh, that's just our friend, Herbie." Kasumi said.

(Pleased to meet you ma'am.) Herbie beeped.

"Huh? But, this is a car?"

(Yep.) Herbie happily beeped.

"Oh, is it rigged to respond to voices?"

"No mom." Dr. Tofu said. "He has something called 'Inner life.'"

"You mean it's real!"

(Yep. I'm living proof.) Herbie happily beeped. Ms. Tofu, having a typical response of a person who had a car answer a question, fainted.

"Your mom is a very nice person Dr. Tofu." Kasumi said with her typical smile.

"I'm glad you think so Kasumi." Tofu replied. "So, what movie's playing at the drive in?"

"Gee, I don't know. I didn't plan on going originally, so I didn't ask Ranma, Akane, or Neko."

(I think it's the original _Shall We Dance?_) Herbie beeped.

"Oh, I just love that movie!" Kasumi said.

"I wonder how Ranma got talked into seeing the movie." Tofu asked.

"Oh, well, you know he, Neko, and Akane along with Daisuke and his auto club are helping out to raise money for the club, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Akane picked the movie and Ranma protested until she promised a post wedding 'Training trip.'"

"Oh." Then, it dawned on the doc. "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yes, I'm sure Akane will learn some new moves." Kasumi said, causing Tofu to sweat drop.

'She's kidding, right?' Herbie thought as they pulled up to the Tendo Dojo.

"I had a great time Dr. Tofu, thank you."

"Call me Ono." The doctor replied. "And you're welcome. See you for the movie?"

"Yes, I'll be ready… Ono." Kasumi said, still feeling a bit uneasy addressing him in such a formal manner.

(I'll come back after the Doc's back home.) Herbie beeped.

"Ok Herbie, hurry back." Kasumi said smiling. After a couple of feet away, Herbie was sure he was out of Kasumi's hearing. (You didn't see that hurt look she had earlier?)

"Unfortunately, I did." Tofu said crest fallen. "I get so nervous around her, I don't notice anything or I goof everything up."

(You sounded pretty calm this time.)

"A friend hitting your head on a steering wheel will do that."

(Heh, heh, heh.) Herbie nervously beeped.

"Anyway, thanks for getting me out of that mess Herbie."

(Not a problem Doc.) Herbie happily beeped. But then...

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH

…He came to a grinding halt, surprising Tofu.

(OH CRUD! I can't believe I forgot!)

"What?" Tofu said trying to pull his face from the window.

(Uh… you don't mind double dating with Ranma and Akane, do you? I kinda offered to be their driver for the night.)

"Oh. Well, I'm sure that'll be no problem. Besides, I'm going to need all the help I can get to control my emotions."

(That's good. Hope that goes well with Ranma and Akane.)

"Double date!" Ranma and Akane said in unison.

(I forgot about driving you guys while I was helping Dr. Tofu ask Kasumi out.)

"I still can't believe he did it without falling apart." Ranma said.

(Uh…) Herbie beeped.

"Let us guess…" Akane said.

(If there's a bump on his head, no comets, ok? Besides, it's just for one night and from what you guys told me, it's been awhile since Kasumi went out.)

"That's true…" Ranma thought. "I'm ok with it if you are."

"It's fine by me Ranma." Akane said.

(GREAT!) Herbie happily beeped.

"I'm still a little surprised that Nabiki and Mousse or your parents don't want to go." Akane said.

"I think Mousse and Nabiki already made plans to have a date in Tokyo tonight and mom and pops are going to a fancy restaurant and just trying to work things out." Ranma replied.

(Hope that goes well.) Herbie beeped.

"Thanks Herbie." Ranma said. "And I know that Kanna and Kotaro want to explore Nermia some more. Maybe we can show them the movies some other time." Akane nodded in response. "Well, we better get ready."

"Right. See you in a bit Herbie." Akane said.

(Ok, but don't take too long. The movie starts in a bit.)

"We won't." The couple said in unison. But just as they left, Herbie thought he heard something.

'Huh? Was that… I guess I'm hearing things… still, I just got a bad feeling about this.' The little car thought.

"So the sorcerer is taking Akane to the drive-in tonight." Kuno said.

"Yes master. And the pig tail girl, whose name is Neko, is staying to help Daisuke with the movie." Sasuke said.

"Very well. I shall go to the drive in and that is where I shall smite the fowl sorcerer. But, I wonder… Sasuke, was my sister working on some powders before she was indisposed?"

"As always Master."

"Bring them to me." Kuno said, just as a woman stepped out from the shadows.

"That's not enough." She said.

"And what do you suggest?"

"Something that will guarantee that they'll want nothing to do with each other. Let's see if your sister's powder mixes with my medicine."

"Ah, brilliant." Kuno said. "That foul sorcerer shall be yours, and Akane and the pig tail girl will be mine."

"At last, arien will come home to me." Said the purple haired former Amazon warrior.

(C'mon doc!) Herbie loudly beeped. (I don't mean to be rude, but I told Ranma and the others I'd be back with you by the time they were ready!)

"I'm coming, hold on." Tofu said. He then came out dressed in a black button shirt, matching pants, black socks and dress shoes.

(Nice threads Doc.) Herbie beeped.

"Thanks." Dr. Tofu said as Herbie opened his driver door. Tofu got his hands on the wheel…

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

…which caused Herbie to beep and Tofu to jump.

(Sorry Doc, due to special circumstances, Ahem, my name is Herbie and I'll be your, your date's, and your friends' driver tonight.) Herbie happily beeped. (You just keep your hands off the wheel and relax. Leave the driving to me.)

Tofu couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Oh, thanks Herbie."

(Hey, it's not a problem. Just have a good time tonight.) Herbie beeped as he drove off. A couple of minutes later, they were outside of the Tendo Dojo.

(To all parties wanting to see a movie, your driver awaits!) Herbie beeped.

"We're comin', we're comin'." Ranma said. Ranma came out in his normal attire while Akane came out in her blue outfit, that is a blue top, dark blue skirt, matching stockings, and blue shoes, while Kasumi was out in her purple outfit, a medium purple top, dark purple pants, and purple pumps. Dr. Tofu got out of Herbie and was star struck.

"Uh… um… uh…" Tofu said, as that's all that could come out of his mouth. Herbie did his best wolf whistle that a car could. Kasumi couldn't help but giggle at this.

"I think you're a hit sis." Akane said with a smile.

"You look great Kasumi!" Tofu said trying to fight his nervousness.

"Thank you Ono." Kasumi said smiling. Herbie opened his doors and put his front passenger seat forward so Ranma and Akane could get in the back.

(Your chariot waits ladies and gentlemen.) Herbie happily beeped. Everybody smiled at this, as it looked like for once, nothing would go wrong.

"Look, there they are!" Nabiki said as she and Mousse spotted Kanna and Kotaro.

"Hmmm?" Kanna said as she heard Nabiki. "Look, its Nabiki and Mousse, what are they doing here?"

"I'm glad we found you guys." Mousse said. "Listen, one of Ranma's old fiancée's, Shampoo, has left our village without permission."

"What for?" Kotaro asked.

"Apparently, she got so far demoted in Amazon status that it would take her 16 more years to get back to at least where she was before Ranma showed up. Ether she's crazy enough to think getting him to the village would get her back, or she's out for revenge." Nabiki said.

"We have to find the Saotomaes and we all have to find her before she gets to Ranma." Mousse said. "No telling what might happen."

The movie was going great for everybody there. Neko and Daisuke were actually sitting by the projector incase the DVD stops or anything, sitting right next to each other, not necessarily paying attention to the movie. The same can be said for the four that are inside Herbie. However, Tofu and Kasumi noticed that Ranma and Akane wrapped around her arms

"It seems we're running out of popcorn." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, why don't we go into the school and get some?" Tofu said as Herbie opened his doors.

"Wait, we can get…" Ranma said, but Herbie…

SLAM

…slammed his door just as Ranma peaked his head out from his seat.

"I guess they want us to be alone for a bit." Akane said as Herbie opened his roof to reveal a blanket of stars and the moon.

"And I guess Herbie got the message." Akane said. But just as they were to get back to where they were…

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" They heard Neko yelled.

"STOP YOU BAKAS!" They heard Daisuke yell as…

CRASH

…Kuno smashed the projector.

"Why you…" Neko started to say when…

WHAM

…Shampoo hit her from behind and then hit Daisuke.

"Sorry my love, but it's for your own good." Kuno said then turned to Ranma and Akane, who jumped out of Herbie's open top.

"What are you doing here Kuno!" Akane said angry.

"And Shampoo, you're the last person I'd expect to hit somebody in the back." Ranma said ready to fight.

"It's your own damn fault." Shampoo said in perfect Japanese, amazing everybody. "Surprised? I learned a bit when I got sent back home… and DEMOTED TO A STATUS LOWER THAN THAT OF MOUSSE JUST BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T BE A GOOD HUSBAND AND COME TO CHINA WITH ME!" She replied with the last part with anger. "However, all will be forgiven if you just dump Akane and come home with me."

"And at last, the spell over Neko and Akane will be broken!" Kuno said.

"Keep dreamin' you two." Ranma said not backing down.

"Same here." Akane said ready to get out her mallet.

"NOW!" Kuno said when from out of no where, a powder landed right in front of the couple. Taking advantage of the smoke, a masked Kuno and Shampoo struck them hard.

"Thank you Sasuke." Shampoo said.

"It's an honor." The ninja servant replied. When the smoke cleared, Ranma had his back on top of Akane's, who was face down on the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME PERVERT!" Akane said with anger.

"OH RIGHT, LIKE THIS IS MY FAULT YOU UGLY TOMEBOY!" Ranma said as he got up with the same anger, which didn't go unnoticed by Herbie.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Akane said as she got out her mallet.

"OH, YOU'RE STOOPING TO THAT! I'M NOT TAKING IT ANYMORE, IT'S GO TIME!" Ranma said as the two started to attack.

(What on Earth did you do to them!) Herbie beeped ready to defend his friends.

"Kodachi's gas mixed with a special potion from my tribe." Shampoo smirked.

"Now to take care of you, you four wheeled…" Kuno couldn't say…

WHAM

…due to a kick from Kotaro.

"What the…!" Shampoo said. "Two Ranmas!" Then she got a good look at Kotaro and got really mad. "NO! You're not my airen! You're an imposter! WHY ARE YOU WEARING HIS FACE!" Shampoo then went for her attack, but was stopped by Nodoka slicing her bonbois and Mousse using his chains. Wondering what the commotions is about, Tofu and Kasumi left the school and saw the chaos and knew that somehow, the waking Kuno was behind it, so Tofu used his nerve pinching techniques to paralyze him, as Genma, borrowing one of Mousse's chains, to bind the kendo artist. Mousse then hung both of them in front of the screen. Nodoka and Kanna tried to stop Ranma and Akane from killing each other, but got a response with a hard hit to the face from both participants.

"HA! Like that will stop them. They won't stop fighting until their dead." Shampoo said with a smirk. "Of course, if Ranma comes back with me, I can stop this." Everybody, including the just woken up Neko and Daisuke gasped at this.

(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Well, almost every body.

"What are you laughing at you demonic car!" Kuno said angry.

(You two don't get it do you?) Herbie beeped. (You guys think that Ranma and Akane will fall for your charms and such because you think you're so big and important and can do things nobody else can? Guess what? I've been around long enough to know that it's not the big things that make people fall in love…)

'FOUND IT!' Herbie thought as he opened his door after adjusting his radio dial.

(…IT'S THE SMALL THINGS!) He finished turning his sound all the way up so that everybody can hear the song.

_**Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Ah, Honey, if I get restless  
Baby, you're not that kind  
**_

Just then, Ranma and Akane stopped and listened to the song.

'What on earth is he up to?' They both thought.

_  
**Don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off of me**_

Then, they thought back to one time where Akane was crying when she thought that Ranma and Kodatchi were having an affair and he hated her cookies, but he showed up not only with proof that Kodatchi was lying, but eating Akane's cooking.

_**  
Ah, Honey, when you knock on my door  
Ooh, I gave you my key  
**_

Then Akane thinks back to when Ranma gave her a picture frame of when they were all on the floating island, and he accepted her badly made scarf and said it was nice.

Unbeknownst to them, the others at the school were thinking about the romantic times with their dates and some even started to dance. As for those just starting…

"Madam, would you care to dance?" Daisuke said trying to be charming.

"Oh, I'd be delighted." Neko replied, smiling and showing her fangs.

_  
**Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it**_

**_(Nobody knows it)  
When I was down  
I was your clown_**

Ranma remembers when Akane took a fall from the balcony from looking at the stars, claming that two of them were missing, but they were there. When she couldn't walk, he offered to carry her.

**_  
Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it  
(Nobody knows it)_**

_**Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Ooh-hoo.. I gave you my heart  
**_

Nabiki and Mousse think back to when they went to the movie thanks to Herbie and all the time they spent together thanks to that little car._  
_

_**So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
**_

Ranma then thought back to when he was on the floating island with Prince Towa and rescuing Akane and evaporating the pool because he loved her for who she is.

_  
**And nobody told us  
Cause nobody showed us  
And now it's up to us, Babe  
Ooh I think we can make it  
**_

Akane thinks back to all those times she was kidnapped by those trying to kill or marry Ranma and all those times he went to rescue her.

Meanwhile, Dr. Tofu noticed Sasuke was heading to Shampoo and Kuno to set them free, so he went up to the ninja and hit him in a pressure point that knocked him out. Tofu then turned and bowed to Kasumi.

"Would you care to dance?" Tofu asked.

"I'd be honored." Kasumi said. Soon, Genma and Nodoka joined in.

_  
**So don't misunderstand me  
You put the light in my life  
Oh, you put the sparks to the flame  
I've got your heart in my sights**_

Akane dropped her hammer, Ranma dropped his guard, and they both ran to each other as quick as they could and embraced and kissed in their collision.

"I'm… sorry… Ranma…" Akane said in between kisses.

"No… it… was… my… fault." Ranma said. "And… that… powder."

"NO! RANMA'S MINE! STOP!" Shampoo shouted.

"LET AKANE GO YOU SORCERER!" Kuno yelled, but nobody listened as they all danced.__

**Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Ooh-hoo.. I gave you my heart  
**

Both Ranma and Akane flashed back to the night they met. It took a while to realize it, but that's when they were meant to be with each other.

_  
**Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
**_

Kasumi and Tofu were dancing the night away with everybody else, but then they looked at each other and pulled each other in for a long loving kiss. Which Nabiki noticed.

"WAY TO GO SIS!" Nabiki shouted. Ranma, Akane, and the others looked and were cheering them on. Almost everybody, Neko and Daisuke got the same idea and to them, there's only the person in front of them at that very moment.

_**  
Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Ooh-hoo.. I gave you my heart  
**_

Kotaro and Kanna looked at each other while dancing and were happy to have one another. What they remember the most now is when Mr. Panda, who Genma was known at the time, had them hold hands and for them, that was a moment frozen in time.

Herbie, getting into the beat, moved up and down, left and right, and did the best dancing a car could do.

"LET US DOWN!" Shampoo said.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP THE HEAD OF THE HOUSE OF KUNO UP LIKE THIS!" Kuno yelled.

"Oh, we'll get you down." A voice said in perfect Chinese. Shampoo froze and saw a smirking, and new warrior status, Lung Lung and Lang Lang and the rest of the tribe ready take her away. Not that anybody noticed, because they were too busy dancing the night away.

**_  
Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
(Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my)  
Don't go breaking my heart  
_**

For Kuno, seeing his loves kissing others was pure agony, but for everybody else, this was one night they wouldn't ever forget.

**_  
(Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my)  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
(Don't go breakin' my)  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
(Don't go breakin' my)  
I won't go breaking your heart_**

Namely, two martial artists, their sisters, a doctor, and the guy who set up the drive-in in the first place. And one special car.

**_Don't go breaking my heart  
(Don't go breakin' my)  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
(Don't go breakin' my)  
I won't go breaking your heart_**


	17. Herbie Fully Loaded and a Half!

"That demonic car!" Kuno shouted as he entered the manor after paying his bail. "I had Akane ready to kill that sorcerer and thus free her and Neko's bosom from his clutches! If only…"

"MASTER!" Sasuke shouted.

"What is it Sasuke?" Kuno asked when he got a headache from his shouting.

"Uh… well, first I want to thank you for paying my bail, and second, I think I found something."

"You did?" Kuno asked as Sasuke held up a book opened to a chapter on 'Inner-life.' "GIVE ME THAT BAFOON!" Kuno then snatched the book and as he read it, a smile came to his lips. "So… if any element from an object that has this gift is removed, so is the inner life… Hmmmmmmmmm… Sasuke, call Furikan fashion club, tell them there's an ugly car at the Saotomae house. I happen to know that at least two of its members are also members of Daisuke's car club. Also, tell them to get my sister's spare paralyzes gas, just incase he wakes up while they give him a make over."

The next day, at the Tendo Dojo, everybody got up and ready for the day. There was no cold water wake up calls, no mallets, no "RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE," no P-Chans, just a simple normal morning. And for Ranma and Akane, waking up right next to each other meant that this would be a beautiful morning.

"It's kinda weird, isn't it?" Ranma asked.

"Hmmmmmmm?" Akane responded as she woke up.

"You're not waking me up with cold water, we're in each other's arms not trying to kill each other, and Mouse is actually becoming one of my friends."

"You have Nabiki to thank for that." Akane said as she hugged Ranma. "As for what you mentioned, you have another friend to thank."

"Which reminds me, how do we thank a living car?"

"Search me, but he just seemed happy with a thank you."

"Yeah, but I think we should do more than just say thank you."

"We'll talk to your family, as well as Kotaro and Kanna about it later; they'll be here any minute." Akane said as she kissed Ranma and then got up to change. "Now, please leave. We may love each other, but we're not married yet."

"Are you sure you don't want me to see anything?" Ranma said with a cocky grin.

"If you were a girl, I'd have no problems showing anything, but since you're a guy…"

"Say no more. But, the minute we're married, I want to see what you don't want to show me."

"Pervert." Akane playfully said as Ranma left. When he went downstairs, he saw that it was Nabiki cooking today.

"Hey Nabs." Ranma said to his future sister-in-law. "Why are you cooking?"

"Hey Ranma." Nabiki replied. "Kasumi went on a date with Dr. Tofu. She wound up staying at her place." Nabiki said with a wink. A few months ago, he wouldn't have gotten the message, but now, he just laughed.

A few minutes later, in her Furikan outfit, joining her sisters, her father, Mousse, and Ranma, Akane was eating breakfast when they all heard a car pull up.

"Looks like they're here." Ranma said as they got up and saw Herbie, along with Genma, Nodoka, Kanna, Kotaro, and Neko. However, the humans had somber looks on their faces. "Hey guys, what's the…"

"It's Herbie son." Genma said sadly. "He's… gone."

"What do you mean Mr. Saotomae?" Mousse asked. "He's right… here?" Everybody then noticed that Herbie looked a little different. He was given new headlights that looked like eye lids, his headlights looked brand new, gone was the front bumper with his license plate, but in its place was a new one license plate free, his sides had scoops on them, and wider tires. His back trunk now has a spoiler where you can see through right below it and see a new engine. "How…?"

"We found him like this when we woke up." Neko said sadly. "Along with a note."

"A note?" Nabiki asked.

"'Curtsey of the Furikan Fashion Club.'" Akane read.

"We didn't even hear them." Kanna said sadly. "It's because of them Herbie… Herbie…" Kanna then broke down and Kotaro tried to comfort her. This earned more curious looks from those that dwelled in the Tendo house hold while a sense of dread filled them as well.

"We called his owners." Nodoka stated sadly. "They told us if any part of Herbie's original design is gone then…"

"No… don't say it! Don't you dare say it!" Akane said in hysterics.

"It can't be true! IT CAN'T!" Nabiki said breaking her Ice queen persona.

"Herbie's no more." Genma said with somber in his voice. "He's just a regular beetle now." Ranma then looked at his father and saw a tear in his eye. He realized a long time ago that it was ok for men to cry when he concluded that half of what his father taught him wasn't the whole truth, but to see that Genma Saotomae can shed a tear for a friend, and right in front of him no less, was somewhat a comfort for him, but then he thought about Herbie and he to started crying.

They didn't want to go to school that day, but Daisuke was there and he would like to know what happened to their friend, as well as the rest of the class. So with sorrow in their hearts, the children went to school while Mousse went to the cafe. Ranma didn't walk on the fence as usual, but was with Akane comforting her. Neko was with them as well. Kanna and Kotaro, along with the adult Saotomaes and Soun, were heading to Furikan as well, for they wanted answers from the Fashion Club as to who sent them to the Saotomae house.

When they got to the school, there was a commotion. Everybody was whispering and wondering what was going on. Daisuke then noticed his girlfriend and her family, but then saw the tear stains in her eyes.

"What's wrong babe?" Daisuke asked. Neko couldn't keep it in anymore and broke down while grabbing Daisuke. He knew she was devastated about something, but right now, she needed him, so he held on to her until she let it out.

"It's Herbie." Ranma started. Just as he finished, Kuno came out, looking like he had a great victory.

"My friends and fellow classmates." Kuno bellowed. "I, with the assistance of the fashion club, have slain the evil demonic c…"

"YOU!" The Tendos and Saotomaes hollered on outrage.

"You… you… YOU MONSTER!" Akane shouted as she got out a mallet and hit Kuno so hard, that it even shattered a little bit of Kuno's reality as he finally noticed the hate he gets from her almost everyday.

"But… but… my love I…"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD YOU MURDERER! I HATE YOU!"

Kuno then got up and grabbed Akane.

"NO! It is not you that says these things!" Then, he pointed his boken at Ranma. "It is the demon! He makes you say these things!"

"I don't make her do anything she doesn't want to do Kuno!" Ranma said ready for a fight. Seeing this, Kanna, Kotaro, Neko, and the other martial artists there nodded.

"Ready when you are Bro." Neko said.

"Same with us." Kotaro said getting into a fighting stance with his wife.

"And us." Genma said as everybody else got into their fighting stances.

"So… you're all against this! You've all tricked my tigress and the pig tail girl to be against me!" Kuno said with a look even more insane than usual. "Very well then! Sasuke! Minions! Now!" The ninjas then came out of nowhere and tossed bags of very potent paralysis powder on to the Tendos and Saotomas. It was so potent, they couldn't even move.

"My sister left a few of her powders and potions behind as you can observe." Kuno said as a limo pulled up to Furikan. Before Akane could break free however, Kuno wrapped her up in what looked like Kodachi's ribbon. "One of her strongest gymnastic ribbons. Not even the strongest man in the world can break it!" Kuno then carried Akane to the limo as the minions carried the frozen fighters to the limo as well. "And anybody interferes with my breaking of the demon's spell, they shall meet my sword. DRIVER! TO THE PARK!" The limo then drove off at a high speed.

Inside, Akane was struggling to break free, but to no avail. She saw her frozen family and friends, and one psychotic swordsman ready to make his move.

'NOW!' Akane thought as he kicked Kuno, who let his guard down because he was trying to force a kiss. She then stuck her head out of the limo's moon roof. "HELP! HELP!" She shouted. She maybe a martial artist, but she knows when she's in trouble, and boy is she. However, it seems that nobody heard her and wouldn't come to her aid…

CRASH

…if a certain someone didn't crash through the Tendo's main gate.

Sometime later, at the park, in front of a bunch of witnesses, Ranma and the others were tied up in the same ribbon Akane was with Kuno, holding a real sword at Ranma's head.

"LET MY FIANCEE AND FAMILY GO KUNO!" Akane said.

"Now, now, my fierce tigress," Kuno said, "I know these people have put a spell on you to make you do the things you do, but once they are dead and you are free, you'll love me like you were destined to."

"Untie and unblind fold me you nut job!" Akane yelled.

"No my love, for you can not see what I'm about to do!"

"Does that include us!" Ranma yelled because everybody else was blind folded and tied up. Kuno then hit the back of his head.

"You don't deserve to see such beauties! As for Neko, she's blind folded for the same reason as Akane."

"You hurt my bro again, and I'll show you what this beauty can do." Neko said angrily.

"I know you don't mean such things. Once I cut off the heads of the sorcerer and his dogs, you'll be free."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO DO THIS!" Someone shouted, causing uproar from people ready to help the martial artists that protected them all this time. The ninjas then showed up to block the crowd.

"Any interference will result in you meeting the same fate." Kuno said. The crowd felt like they couldn't do anything, for Kuno was the member of one of the richest families in Japan. "And now fowl sorcerer," Kuno said as he raised his sword. "Fair thee well." However, Kuno was stopped as he heard a noise that sounded like music. "What on Earth is that!"

"It… sounds like the Lone Ranger theme master." Sasuke said. "It's an old American cowboy show from the 50's."

"But where's it coming from!" Kuno demanded. When Sasuke looked, he was shocked to see the source, for it shouldn't be possible.

"MASTER! LOOK!" The ninja shouted, sure enough, everybody looked and saw…

BEEPBEEPBEEP (CHARGE!)

…Herbie coming ready to fight, in full force, and fully loaded.

"IMPOSSIBLE! HE'S SUPOSSED TO BE DEAD!" Kuno shouted. Akane and the others just had a look of confusion on their faces.

"It… it can't be!" Akane said with some excitement.

"We were told he was just a normal car!" Ranma said trying to get free and see what was going on.

"What's going on!" Soun said.

"I don't know Tendo." Genma said. "But I heard a lot of beeping, but I thought…"

"We'll worry about that later; we need to get out of here to help our children." Nodoka said while struggling to get free.

"NINJAS STOP HIM!" Kuno said. The ninjas, including Sasuke, got in to two rows of six, and looked ready to fight. That is, until Herbie gave them an 'I am a very angry bug' look, as his headlights bent a little, as well as his front fender. In short, he had a very VERY angry face. This caused them to let their guard down, as they were amazed that Herbie was able to do that now, and even scared that he supposedly came back from the dead.

(Don't say I didn't warn you!) Herbie beeped as he kicked it into high gear, and introduced his doors to the ninjas, causing them to crash into each other.

"FOOLS! I SHALL SMITE HIM MYSELF!" Kuno said ready to strike.

(I don't think so sword boy!) Herbie beeped as he…

SQUIRT

…squirted oil into Kuno's face and started laughing. His new bumper was even moving back and forth looking like a mouth in a laughing motion.

"Once I get this gunk off, I shall…"

(I didn't come here alone stupid!) Herbie beeped as he turned off the music, opened his roof, and Mousse leaped right out of it and tossed a series of chains from his sleeves to Kuno's arms causing the kendo artist to be restrained.

"That's for kidnapping our friends." Mousse then pulled the chains, causing Kuno to fly towards him and to…

WHAM

…meet the fist of a very angry duck boy.

"And that was for putting Nabiki on the chopping block." Mousse then turned to free everybody, but didn't see Kuno getting up from that punch, and ready to strike.

"WATCH OUT!" One of the town's people yelled. Mousse then jumped to avoid Kuno's strike and threw a ball and chain…

WHAM

…right into the lunatic's jaw, knocking him out. The weapons master then went to his girlfriend and undid her blind fold first and what she saw confirmed everybody's suspicions.

"HERBIE!" Nabiki said, again, dropping the Ice Queen persona. "You're… you're alive!"

(Yep!) Herbie said actually smiling. (And feeling 10,000 miles better to boot!)

"But… but when we talked to your friends," Nodoka said when the just released Nabiki undid her blind fold, "they said you lost your inner life."

(Huh? Oh, not responding to you guys. You try to stay awake when somebody's giving your body and engine an overhaul.) This caused the family concerned over Herbie's well being…

WHAM

…to fall down in shock.

"Huh… they did have the same reaction I did at the café." Mousse said.

(You owe me gas.) Herbie beeped with a smile.


	18. Herbie to the Rescue!

Outside of the Tendo Dojo, Herbie is enjoying a nice peaceful morning. In fact, it's been three weeks of peace. Sure, Kuno's dad got him out of jail, but there haven't been any major attacks. Mousse is still in China to testify in the trail of Shampoo, and Ranma and Akane are growing closer than ever. The Fashion Club even gave him his old rear hood back out of fear that his wheelies would damage the spoiler. However, just when Herbie thinks all will be calm…

"WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAUL!" Herbie heard a voice say. He then thought back as to why it sounded very familiar.

**FLASHBACK**

It was one day after the Tendos found out Herbie was alive and Nabiki learned magic was more than curses the hard way. Akane and Ranma were washing Herbie.

"I can't believe of all people he taught dad about inner life." Akane said.

"No kiddin'." Ranma had said. "Who'd of thought the lecher would teach respectin' anything."

(Who?) Herbie beeped as they continued washing.

"Happosai. My dad's and Ranma's father's master."

(You forgot "Uncle's niece's nephew's cousin's roommate.") Herbie jokingly beeped, causing Ranma to chuckle and Akane to glare.

"Anyway," Ranma said trying to move on to another topic, "we usually know he's coming by cries of 'What a haul! What a haul'"

(What does that mean?)

"He stole women's panties."

(WHAT!) Herbie beeped in shock.

"Somehow," Akane said, "it gives him the power he needs."

"Looks like we're done." Ranma said as he splashed himself with hot water from the nearby thermos. But then, Herbie shook the water off. "HEY!" Ranma said after her transformation.

(Sorry, an accident. My bad.)

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Ranma skeptically said as she heard Akane snicker, and a bunch of beeps that sounded like snickering.

**END FLASHBACK**

"WHAT A HAUL! WOOOOOOO!" The old pervert said as he stopped bouncing. "Ah, now that I've lost them, I can count my silky darlLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

What the old lecher failed to notice is where he stopped as Herbie opened his trunk and launched Happosai 30 ft. into the air towards the mob he lost. Just then, Ranma and Akane came out of the house.

'What do you know?' Herbie thought when he looked up and blinked in surprise. 'I think I got him higher than Akane did with Ranma.'

"We heard that old hentai; he has to be here somewhere." Ranma said ready to fight.

"And to think we were going to have some peace around here for once." Akane sighed.

"I'm ready to take him down with you two." Neko said as she got out her claws.

"Hold it sis. Happosai doesn't know about you just yet and if he sees you he'll try to get that stuff on you he did to me."

Neko shudders at the very thought. "Alright, for now, but if ya need help, just say so."

"Not a problem." Neko heard, but she was stopped when she heard Herbie beep before going in.

(I don't think he'll be here for a few minutes at least.) He beeped with a mischievous grin.

"What? Why?" Akane asked.

(Gave him a free trip.) Herbie said just before opening and closing his trunk for emphases. Everybody there couldn't help but laugh at the image of the old master being bested by the little car. But then…

"HAPPO FIRE BURST!"

Everybody, including Herbie, got out of the way when Happosai returned and threw one of his bombs. He missed everybody, but he got an unlit one out ready to toss it as he looked around. "Alright, where is he! AT!"

"Who you old freak?" Ranma said ready to fight.

"The baka that launched me into the air you dolt!" Happosai said angrily.

(Right behind you.) Herbie beeped with an angry look. Happosai turned around to attack, but only saw a car and no driver.

"What the…! Where's the driver!"

(That'd be me too.) Herbie beeped. Happosai then dropped his bomb, which Neko raced to catch, and does so while Happosai just bows in front of Herbie.

"I'MSORRY!I'MSORRY!I'MSORRY! Forgive this old man for his impudence!"

"NANI!" Everybody else said at once. Herbie just had a look of complete surprise.

(Uh… um… guys, what do I do?)

"We don't know." Akane said, sounding scared. "He's never done this before."

Happosai then regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Yes, ahem, well, forgive me for that gesture. See, this car has…"

"Inner-life, you have to respect it, and it's a reward." Everybody said in unison to the shock of the perverted martial artist.

"How long have you guys had him?"

"Jeez, been a couple of months at least." Akane said. "When Auntie called her friend, he said that his current owner was helping out a European race team. Apparently, that one on one race was a big deal."

"Ah, well then… Hold it…" Happosai then noticed that Ranma's cursed form was separate from his true form. "H-How!"

"You have my sister to thank for that." Ranma said as he wrapped his left arm around her smiling. "She figured it out and I've been free of Jusinkyo and the Neko-Ken ever since." Happosai however…

"SWEETO!"

…wasn't listening as he leapt to groap Neko's breasts. However, she then used her ki-claws to swipe at him, causing the pervert to miss his target and have some scratch marks on his person.

"Why you…" Happosai couldn't finish because Ranma gave him a swift kick to the head.

"Nobody hurts my sister, you got that!" Ranma said ready to fight for his family.

"Impudent little…" Akane…

WHAM

…having enough of this sent him flying via mallet airways. Herbie was just blinked in amazement at what he saw.

(Is it always like this when he's around?)

"Pretty much." Everybody said in unison.

(And he trained your fathers?)

"Yep." Everybody replied again.

(Take no offense, but I'm amazed that they're not remotely like him.)

"None taken."

"Yes, I want to pay for the bail of Ukyo Konji and Ryoga Habiki." Kuno said over the phone. "And my sister, Kodachi Kuno. Yes, thank you." Kuno than hung up the phone and turned to his associate, who is wearing a green outfit and pantyhose around his neck.

"You sure this will work?" Taro asked.

"If there is one thing I have noticed about the demon Saotomae, is that he can't fight more than one person at a time without some struggle, so just imagine if he were fighting all his foes and all of the former Akane fan club at once?"

"Ah, now that will be a challenge."

"I'm curious," the kendo artist said, "why do you want to fight him? He hates that old lecher as much as you."

"Matter of pride. I was one of the toughest fighters until Ranma showed up and saved that woman of his."

"Once the fowl sorcerer is out of the way…"

"Yeah, yeah, I won't go after her."

"Excellent. Now our time has come."

"So, where are you guys going?" Ranma asked his father and Soun.

"Your mother invited us to have dinner with her, Kanna, and Kotaro." Genma said.

"It was nice of her to put them up at her house while Neko has the guest room." Soun said. "By the way, where is she?"

"She's out on a date with Daisuke. He just bought a Mini Coupe and they wanted to celebrate." Akane replied.

"And what about you two?" Genma asked.

"We're double dating with Nabiki and Mousse to that new restaurant that just opened." Ranma said as he hugged Akane.

"WONDERFUL! THE SCHOOL'S WILL BE…" Soun said but Genma stopped it.

"Sorry old friend, as much as I want to join you in that celebration, I'm not that man anymore. However, I am very happy for the two of you." Genma said as he got up and went to Ranma. "May you two have the same happiness I had with your mom before the Master screwed me up."

"Thanks Pops." Ranma said as he shook his father's hand. Nabiki and Mousse then came down stairs and the four were out the door, and they saw Herbie. "Have a good time at mom's Herbie." Herbie smiled at his friends and at the site of the four of them enjoying each other's company.

(Not a problem. You four just try not to kill each other.)

"No promises." Akane joked causing the other three to laugh just before they were out of sight and the two fathers left the house and Herbie opened his doors.

"Oh no, I got here too late!" Sasuke said as he hopped on the tree in front of the house, missing the departure of the children, but just in time to see Soun and Genma drive off in Herbie. "Master," the ninja whispered into a cell phone, "I missed them… Ok, ok, don't shout, I'm still in hiding! Maybe the family knows where they are, or maybe they're even where the fathers were going. Yes, I'll follow them and tell you where they are."

Several minutes later at the restaurant, everybody was deciding what to order, but the two gentlemen had a surprise for the women they were with, and they both talked about how they would reveal it, but talking and pulling it off are two very different things, for the two who have shown no fear fighting each other or other opponents were nervous on the inside.

"So, what will you girls have?" Mousse asked. Nabiki was about to say something, but Akane had a look of concern.

"What's wrong sis?" Nabiki asked.

"I just have this feeling… something big is going to happen, but I don't know what." Akane replied, making the two men nervous now on the outside.

"R-really?" Ranma said.

"Uh... what makes you think that?" Mousse asked. The girls then just looked at each other with 'Oh boy' expressions.

"What are you two up to?" They asked in unison.

Meanwhile, at the Saotomae house, everything was nice and peaceful, Genma and Nodoka were sitting next to each other, so were Kanna and Kotaro, and Soun was sitting at the other end.

"So, how do you two like our town?" Soun asked Kanna and Kotaro.

"It's amazing Mr. Tendo." Kanna asked.

"Yeah, we like it here, but… we miss our home." Kotaro said and Kanna nodded.

"Well, we'll see about Herbie taking you guys back." Genma said. "And I'll make a map so I can come and visit with my family."

"That would be great Mr. Saotomae." Kanna said with a smile, but then she stopped eating as she heard a noise. It sounded like something was hitting the road outside.

"What on Earth?" Nodoka asked as everybody went outside… and saw the Akane Fan Club reunited along with Kuno, Ryoga, Taro, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi ready to fight, complete with several of them banging their kendo sticks on the road signaling they're ready for a fight. "What's going on?"

"Those are the imposters! We want the real Akane and Ranma and we want them now!" Shampoo shouted.

"What on Earth is this!" Genma said as he and everybody else walked outside and saw over half of Furikan and most of Ranma and Akane's suitors/rivals in a fighting stance.

"We want the foul sorcerer Saotomae, Akane, and Neko. Where are they?" Kuno asked holding his Kendo stick.

"We decided to join up." Ukyo said holding her spatula. "We give Akane to whoever wants her…"

"And we give Ranma to whoever wants him." Ryoga said in a battle stance. Then they suddenly heard the sound of a car starting.

"HERBIE! NO!" Nodoka yelled as Herbie drove off with a very angry look, causing those that fought or know about him to panic. Ukyo and Shampoo hid behind the trees, Kuno hid behind one of the rugby team members, but Taro was just plain stupid…

"Heh. It's just a…"

WHAM

…simply because he stood in the path of an incoming car door.

"That little…" Taro said but Kuno stopped him.

"We'll worry about the demonic car later, now where are Ranma, Akane, and Neko?" The Blue Thunder demanded. Everybody then got ready to fight.

"Forget it asshole." Kotaro said.

"I may not know very much in martial arts, but my husband taught me enough to last against the likes of you." Kanna joined in.

"Nobody is hurting my son or daughter!" Genma said ready to fight and Nodoka got out her personal family honor blade to do the same.

"Or mine!" Soun said. Normally, he'd breakdown crying, but there was something about his friend's new attitude that made him feel like the martial artist he once was and they were ready to defend their family.

"Uh… girls, there's something we have to tell you." Mousse said and Ranma nodded. Nabiki paid attention, but Akane still had that look that something was going to happen.

"You are the best things to happen in our lives." Ranma said, causing Akane's look to change a little.

"If it wasn't for you Nabiki, I'd probably still would be an obsessive maniac." Mousse said.

"And I would still be a jerk if it wasn't for you Akane." Ranma joined in, causing both girls to blush.

"And Nabiki…"

"Akane…"

Both men said as they put their hands in their pockets to get something out, but…

(SOS! SOS! SOS!)

…they heard some loud beeps and then they looked and saw Herbie in the street below.

"Looks like you were right Akane." Nabiki said as they left quickly. Moments later, they were inside Herbie…

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH

…who did a wheelie and high tailed it back to the Saotomae home with Ranma behind the wheel, Akane in the passenger seat, and Mousse and Nabiki in the back.

(SOS! SOS! SOS!) Herbie beeped while passing a '99 green beetle.

(Got it!) The beetle responded as he followed Herbie. The gang looked behind them and Nabiki couldn't help but complement.

"Looks like we got a friend."

(SOS! SOS! SOS!) Herbie beeped to any little car that was listening.

(I'm on my way!) A pink Mini cooper beeped as she exited the drive way to join the other two cars.

(SOS! SOS! SOS!)

Pretty soon, two other new bugs and another Mini joined Herbie and the others back to the Saotomae home.

Kana, Kotaro, Genma, and Soun were holding their own against the first wave of students, made up of the school's karate club. Unfortunately for the students, they weren't masters of Anything Goes or Kotaro and Kana's school and they were stopped almost instantly with a few swift kicks.

"My Kendo club, TO THE FRONT!" Kuno ordered as the club advanced to the home, only to have their kendos sliced in half by Nodoka and her own family blade.

'This may not be as strong as the Saotomae blade,' Nodoka thought, 'but my personal family blade will do.' Just then, some smoke bombs were launched with exploding Okynokyami forcing the family back in the house.

"There's more where that came from!" Shampoo said. "I may no longer be an Amazon, but I didn't leave the tribe without 'borrowing' a few things!"

"I'm not quitin'!" Kotaro yelled.

"Nor are we!" Everybody else joined in.

(SOS! SOS! SOS!) Herbie beeped as he turned a corner.

(I'll be right there!) A red classic VW beeped. All over the prefecture, little cars from bugs to minis old and new were joining in Herbie's Calvary. Meanwhile, Neko and Daisuke were watching a movie outside in his mini using his own DVD projector and the garage when they heard Herbie's beeps and were wondering what's going on as they saw a Calvary of cars go past them.

(Here I come!) They suddenly heard the new Mini beeped as she backed out of the drive way to join Herbie and the others.

"What the…!" Neko said. "What's going on!"

"It must be important if Herbie's getting this many cars involved!" Daisuke remarked. He then got out his cell phone and dialed Nabiki's number. "Hey Nabiki, It's Daisuke, our Mini is… what! WHAT! Ok, ok, we'll join you for the ride!" Daisuke then hung up the phone and turned to Neko. "Herbie apparently raced from Mrs. Saotomae's house to where the Tendos, Ranma, and Mousse were eating."

"What for?" Neko asked.

"Must be an emergency, but Herbie isn't talking because he's trying to get the troupes together."

"Hope nothing bad is happening to mom, dad, and the others." Neko said with a look of concern on her face.

At that moment, it looked like Nodoka, Genma, Soun, and Kanna and Kotaro were going to try to attack again when…

BAMF

…Kodachi appeared and dropped some powder right in front of them when they opened the door.

"This time, we shall attack as one!" Kuno bellowed. "Dear sister, even though I don't say this often, thank you. Your powder has given us the opening to attack."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kodatchi laughed. "Nothing shall come between me and my Ranma again. Once we dispose of the Tendo girl, I shall take care of all others!"

"RANMA'S MINE!" Shampoo angrily said.

"Girls, please. Ranma-honey will be mine, but for now, lets just constraint on getting him." Ukyo said.

"And remember, don't kill Akane. I can't have a corpse for a wife." Kuno said.

"HEY! She loves me!" Ryoga said.

"I don't care; I just want Saotomae's head." Taro said.

"Yes, yes, let's concentrate on the competition." Kuno said as everybody stopped arguing.

While they had a joyous occasion outside, inside was a different story.

"GENMA! SOUN!" A worried Nodoka said as she went near them.

"We're… fine." Genma said.

"Paralyses… powder… only." Soun said. "Doesn't matter though. We've done our best, but we have lost."

"Reeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaady…" Kuno said about to signal, when…

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

He suddenly heard that damn horn, and others that has haunted his dreams. It was Herbie and he brought his army of new and old beetles and minis to the fray. Seeing this, Kuno, Ryoga, Kodachi, Shampoo, and Ukyo gave the command…

"RETREAT! REATREAT!" They yelled as they ran. Everybody else, seeing cars with no driver, wasn't that stupid and ran like hell. Even Taro, who knew better than to fight something that can go up to 60 mph.

Herbie and the other cars were charging the students and to the running kids, it sounded like lions roaring and they were ready to attack. Nodoka, after washing the powder off, along everybody else looked outside and saw the kids running from something. They then looked and saw a bunch of bugs and minis going after them.

"HI AUNTIE! HI MR. SAOTOMAE! HI KANA, KOTARO, AND DAD!" Akane yelled as she stuck out the window of her seat. She then went back in and turned to Ranma. "Looks like they held up their own."

Meanwhile, Kuno and the other suitors/rivals were running like hell and trying to out race the cars.

"HURRY! WE HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM THE… REVERSE! REVERSE!" Kuno shouted as they saw that they ran right into Herbie and the others, due to a short cut Herbie found. However, they didn't run very far…

"OOF!"

…because they bumped right into the members of the Akane Tendo fan club.

"Hey, watch it!" The strongest member of the Rugby team said with the Kendo and Martial Arts students nodding in agreement.

"HOW DARE YOU ADRESS YOUR BETTERS YOU PEASENT!" Kuno shouted and the others, out of anger for this oaf that was blocking their way, agreed. The students then picked them up…

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kuno, Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga, and even Taro shouted at the unexpected reaction the students had as they tossed the martial artists to the ground.

"They're all yours!" The rugby player yelled at the cars. The fiancées/suitors ran faster than they ever thought, but it was to no avail as Herbie and the others were on their tails.

"Alright Herbie, that's enough now." Ranma said.

"I agree, I think they learned their lesson." Mousse said.

"Are you nuts!" Nabiki said. "Remember the hell they put my sister through!"

"I do! Go Herbie! Go!" Akane replied.

"Herbie, if you don't stop now, you won't be invited to the wedding." Ranma sighed.

"Ether wedding." Mousse joined in.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH

All the cars then came to a screeching stop.

The ones that started this however, kept going as the cops showed up and stopped them.

"OH, THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" Kodachi yelled.

"Those cars!" Shampoo shouted and pointed. "They're after us!"

"They were trying to kill us! Arrest them!" Ryoga yelled.

"The cars?" The cop said in disbelief. "Funny, we got word that a bunch of martial artists, a Kendoist, gymnast, traveler, a kid with pantyhose around his neck, an expelled Chinese Amazon, and a chief were responsible for getting a mob together and threatening a family, any news to that?" The cop then smiled, and the cuffs went on the aforementioned suspects.

At the Saotomae house, it was more of a joyous occasion.

"And what happened after that?" Nodoka asked.

"Well, Ranma then said if Herbie didn't stop, he wouldn't be invited to the wedding." Akane replied.

"Mousse than said ether wedding." Nabiki chimed in, and then it dawned on the two.

"Wait… what wedding!" The two sisters asked.

It went off this time with out a hitch. They may have entered the dojo Ranma Saotomae and Akane Tendo, but now they left as Ranma and Akane Saotomae, and they couldn't be any happier. It was a Western style ceremony, for two reasons. One, they had something they wanted to say during the ceremony in their own vows, and two, they wanted an outdoor setting in order to make sure one of their friends, a certain bug with the number 53, got a view of the ceremony.

Right after the ceremony, Herbie drove up front and opened his door and ready his backseat for the newly married Saotomaes.

"Thanks Herbie." Ranma said. "Well, we best be on our way."

(Don't forget the flowers!) Herbie beeped with a big smile.

"Don't worry, I won't." Akane said as she tossed the flowers high in the air, and when they landed, they were caught by Neko.

"Looks like you're after us sis." Nabiki said to her new sister-in-law while holding on to Mousse. Ranma and Akane then got into Herbie, but Soun had one thing to ask.

"Just out of curiosity, where are you two going on your honeymoon?"

"We don't know." Ranma said smiling. "Herb hasn't told us yet."

SLAM

Herbie then shut the door and Ranma tapped his roof. "Let's go Herbie." Herbie just smiled as he drove off with an equally happy married couple in the back waving to everybody.

Two days later, Nabiki and Mousse were in Nabiki's room deciding where to go on their honeymoon.

"Hawaii?" Mousse suggested.

"No thank you." Nabiki replied. "With our principal, I've had enough Honolulu to last me a long time. Spain?"

"Nah. I prefer to go when it's the running of the bulls. But Europe does sound good… Italy?"

"Not into the culture that much. England?"

"Hmmmm… maybe… Paris?"

"Yeah! That sounds great!" Nabiki said as she hugged her fiancée. "I even have a cousin and an aunt there. I don't get to see her much because she moved with her husband, so I'd like to see them and tell them what's been happening."

"What's your cousin's name?"

"Yumi."


End file.
